SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: What if Candy didn't miss Terry at Southampton?
1. Chapter 1

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 1**

**"If ****London**** was relate to me…"**

Thecoach arrived at the harbour at Southampton and had barely stopped when Candy jumped out and ran as fast as she could.

- The boat to America? She asked a man.

- Over there Miss, he said showing her the boat that had just left.

Candy's world came crashing down around her. She missed him! She missed Terry! She felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. She loved Terry and he had left her. She ran to the harbour making her way among the people there who were waving to their love ones on the parting boat. She arrived at the front and started making big sings with her arms.

- TERRY!TERRYYYYYYYYYYY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! TERRYYYYYYYYYY.

- Freckles? You love me!

Candy turned around like in a dream, and to her big surprise, she saw Terry standing in front of her. She didn't miss him after all! The boy she loved with all her heart was standing in front off her. Without thinking, she jumped to his neck and he held her in his arms. Terry smelled the fresh scent of her beautiful blond and curly hair. He never thought he'd see her so soon. He missed her so much already! He hadn't seen her since the punishment. Candy couldn't believe her luck. She was with Terry! After all those days passed in the dungeon, locked up alone and especially without Terry! She felt the strength of his arms around her and was savouring every moment. The moment of surprised passed, Candy suddenly remembered why she was there. He had left! He had left her a note, a "dear Jane letter" as a good bye! She was suddenly angry. She stopped hugging him and started hitting him repeatedly on the chest.

- How dare you! How dare you leave me in that cold and brittle college! How could you have thought that I would stay there without you? "A dear Jane letter"…?

- Candy, I… but…you were going to be expe….

He couldn't place a word in her tirade, she was continued hitting him on the chest and complaining. Terry took both of her hands so she'll stop hitting him and put his lips on hers so she'll stop talking. Candy was completely thrown by the kiss. The second one he stole from her, to make her shut up of course, but not without passion. This time she won't slap him, she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss ardently. She forgot her complaining; those delicious sensations she felt were enough. Terry let go of her hands and she put them around his neck.

The people around them were smiling and started clapping their hands. Most of them saw what happened from the beginning; Candy's arrival by coach, her running to the harbour, her big declaration of love, their reunion, their little fight and finally the kiss. Our two love birds were so caught up by their passion, that they didn't hear the applauds in the beginning. They stopped when they realized they had an audience.

- Looks like we have an audience said Terry.

- Well you want to become an actor, this is a rehearsal she said smiling.

- I love you too, Terry said. Let's go somewhere more discreet, far from the people's the eyes and ears.

A part of the crowd said "Aww" disappointed and another part was still laughing. Candy and Terry walked towards an inn not too far from there. They got in and when to sit at a table near a window and they ordered a breakfast for two. While they were waiting for the food, Terry finally asked;

- Ok, Candy, what are you doing here?

- I followed you.

- No kidding. Why?

- I can't stay in college without you.

- But I left so you wouldn't be expelled …

- Thank you. I'd rather be expelled, I assure you. I want to go back to America with you.

Aside in his wildest dreams, Terry never thought he'd hear Candy pronounce those words. She wanted to come with him! His sacrifice was pointless, because Candy had left the college anyway.

- Your sacrifice was pointless she said like she'd heard what he was thinking. Albert went to pursue his dreams too. Tell me what will the college bring me?

- Euh… you'll become a lady?

- And what will that bring me? To be elegant at receptions and diners? Not for me! I want more from life.

Terry looked at her with fascination. He liked her strong character. She wanted to do something of her life. He was secretly proud of her.

- Ok, Freckles, you've convinced me. You don't know how happy I am that you're here with me! But if my father knew where I was…

- Oh, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you…

- What do you mean?

- I mean, that I took care of it…

- How!

- I told him, to let you pursue your dreams, I think he listened…

At that moment, the servers brought them their breakfast and they started to eat.

- Terry did you miss the boat to America? Your note said you were leaving at dawn today…

- I couldn't find a ticket, fortunately, otherwise, you would've missed me; we'll have to wait two weeks…

- Two weeks? She said with a thinking face, I'll have to find a job.

- A job? But I have enough money for the both of us. You don't need a job… For now at least, because I'm sure my father is going to cut me off, if it's not already done…

- So let's take advantage of our free time! Two weeks to spend in London! But, by the way, can you find me a room for rent?

- I have one in this inn. You want to share it? He joked.

- Terrence Grandchester! She said imitating Sister Grey, certainly you're not suggesting that I share your room without being legally yours?

- Of course not! I'm a gentleman, Miss Freckles! He said in the same teasing tone. We'll see if there's a room here, ok?

Terry knew that if he found himself in the same room as Candy, he'll need all the strength of the world to resist to the attraction he had towards her. They finished their breakfast and asked the innkeeper if she had another vacant room.

- Yes of course! You're lucky said the chubby little woman, it's the last one. It's a few doors away from Mr. Grandchester's.

Terry took the key and took Candy to her room with her bag. She took a shower and changed. No more strict uniforms or the hard discipline of St. Paul College. She could now wear whatever she wanted and nobody could tell her the contrary. Terry was waiting for her outside. They took a coach together and went to the centre of London. They found themselves at a flea market. They were selling everything, old and new, dishes, statues, jewels, clothes etc. They were looking at old jewels when Terry saw a nice gold bracelet he liked a lot. He decided to buy it for Candy. He bargained with the vendor for a while and they finally agreed on a price and he bought the bracelet and gave it immediately to Candy.

- There, this is for you he said, for your non-deserved punishment.

- Thank you, Terry. I'll wear it with pride. It's very beautiful.

She put it on her wrist right away.

- Your American friend is very lucky said the vendor. Cheers!

- Cheers! Said Candy and Terry at the same time.

They arrived at Hyde Park while talking about everything and nothing. Terry had to go to the bank to see how his father left his finances.

- You can wait for me here he said to Candy, banks are so boring. I'll find you here when I'm done, Ok? He said kissing her on the forehead. See you later! In about half an hour!

- Ok, I'll wait for you here.

Terry left and Candy was looking at the some kids who were playing from not too far from where she was sitting. There was a group of little children bout six years old, boys and girls in uniform; grey skirts and pants, white shirts and navy bleu jumpers. They were speaking French. Probably kids from the French School Candy thought. The boys were playing ball and the girls were playing hopscotch. Another group of children were singing and playing hand games. The students were accompanied by two teachers; a young nun and another woman a little older, in her thirties. They sat on a bench not too far from where Candy was sitting. The children seemed so happy. They certainly had a mother and a father Candy thought, who took care of their needs. A sudden sadness came to her, she thought of the family she'll never know. How was her mother? Her father? Did she have her mother's eyes or her father's? Why was she abandoned? Those sad thoughts were interrupted by the cries of a little girl who fell on the ground and hurt her knee. Candy ran to her.

- Come on, don't cry. It's going to be okay.

She took an handkerchief from her purse and started cleaning the little girls wound. She then took her to the two teachers who didn't see what happened.

- Excuse-me said Candy, the little one hurt herself.

- Oh! said the nun. Thank you very much Miss. God bless you!

- She was nice, the lady said the little girl.

- Oh, it's nothing; I was a real tomboy and believe me I know about scratches.

- You're American? Asked the nun.

- Yes, I'm going back to America with my boyfriend.

- You're living together? Asked the nun.

- We have separate bedrooms in an inn, Candy said.

- Sister Josephine, leave the young lady alone. Her way of life is none of our business. Stop lecturing everybody said the other teacher. I bet you didn't even introduce yourself before starting your sermon. Good morning she said to Candy, my name is Felicity Smith and this is Sister Josephine.

- Candice White Andrew, you can call me Candy. Pleased to meet you.

- Pleased to meet you said the two ladies at the same time.

- Shouldn't you be at school? Asked Sister Josephine.

- Sister Josephine… said Felicity with a reproach tone.

Candy told them what had happened at St. Paul college; how Terry sacrificed himself and their reunion.

- This young man must love you a lot said Miss Smith.

- You should get married so you won't succumb to temptation said Sister Josephine.

- Sister Josephine, stop it with your sermons!

Candy smiled and thought about Miss Pony and Sister Maria. She was eager to see them again. She maybe had no biological family, but Miss Pony and Sister Maria were very maternal with her.

The little girl who hurt herself- her name was Amélie - called her to play ball with the other kids. So she was running and laughing with the playing children.

A young man with blond hair was passing by the park and was looking at Candy playing with the children. His heart jumped in his chest.

"_Wouldn't that be …? No, what am I saying? She's probably still in __Australia__."_

He came closer and saw something shining on the young lady's arm. The gold bracelet!

_"It's her! He said to himself"_

And he ran towards the young lady who was in the middle of children who were screaming and laughing.

- Georgie? Called the young blond man.

Since Candy wasn't answering, she had her back turned, and she was continuing playing and laughing with the little ones.

- Georgie! Called the young man again, don't you hear me ? It's me, Laurent.

Candy finally turned around and saw a handsome blond man very well dressed who was looking at her smiling. But his smile faded when he saw that she wasn't Georgie.

- Oh, excuse me he said confused, I took you for someone else.

- It's nothing said Candy smiling, I'm Candy.

- Laurent. Excuse-me if I've frightened you, but you look a lot like her, the same colour of eyes and hair, the same gold bracelet…

- The bracelet? My boy friend just bought it for me at the flea market.

- It's Georgie's bracelet. She must have sold it in a moment of financial difficulty. It's quite unique…

- You want me to give it to you? Candy asked with her usual generosity.

- No, it's yours now. Keep it preciously. Goodbye

- Goodbye.

And he left without asking anymore question. Candy was a little puzzled by the incident. Who was Georgie? Was it really her bracelet that Terry had just bought for her? Did she really look like her? All those questions had had to wait, because the children were calling her back to play.

Terrence Grandchester entered the Lloyd's National Bank and asked to see the manager. He wanted to know if his father had cut him off. He had a little money his grandfather had left him, but he could access it only at his majority; which meant only in about a year. He wanted to make arrangement with the bank so he could get the money in America when the time comes. The bank manager greeted him warmly.

- Good morning, Sir said Terry.

- Good morning, Mr. Grandchester! Roger Thornhart he said handing his right hand, what a pleasure to meet you. Our bank has been doing business with your family for years. Your father was here this morning and left an envelope for you, in case you passed here.

He gave Terry a yellow envelope. Terry took the envelope and opened it. He found a cheque in his name for an exorbitant amount and a note from his father.

_My dear son,_

_I'm letting you follow your dreams. Your girlfriend convinced me to leave _

_you__ alone. Here's a little something to help you leave until you find a way _

_to__ support yourself._

_I hope your dreams are going to come true. And don't forget to come back _

_To fulfill__ your duty. The door will always be opened for you._

_Good luck,_

_Your father,_

_Richard Grandchester_

Terry couldn't believe his eyes! The money his father had left him was more than enough for him to get an apartment and find a job in a theatre in America. Why America? Why not England? He wanted unconsciously be near his mother. Candy! She was able to persuade his father! Her goodness was contagious! He thanked the manager and left the bank after making the necessary arrangements. He forgot about his initial project, he didn't need it anymore. He was walking on the street and passed in front of a jewellery store. He got in and went where the engagement rings and wedding bands. He was looking at the engagement rings when he heard a young lady talking.

- Are you sure it was sold? Can you check? Asked the young lady.

Terry turned around and saw a young lady from behind, long blond curly hair and his heart jumped in his chest. He came close to her.

- Candy? He said, I told you to wait for me at the park…

The young lady turned around and Terry stopped his speech.

- Excuse-me, he said confused, you look so much like my girlfriend!

- Isn't she lucky! Said the young woman. My name is Georgie.

- Terry. I'm sorry for the confusion.

- No problem.

Terry went back to where the rings were. The vendor was there and he bought an engagement ring and wedding bands. Eliza's trap thought him not to take anything for granted anymore. He swore that nothing or anyone would separate him from Candy this time. Not Eliza, no one. He left the jewellery store and went back to the park. He took more time than he initially thought. He arrived at the park and saw his Miss freckles playing joyfully with a group of children. He smiled; she bought joy every where she passed. He got closer and saw the two teachers talking about Candy.

- She is full of joy of life said Miss Smith.

- I hope her young man will marry her before doing anything…

- Enough! Sister Josephine. That's not your problem.

- But…

- Hum hum, Terry said to show his presence. Candy! He cried.

In the middle of all the creams of the children, she heard the voice of her beloved.

- Terry, you're back! She said happily.

- You're having fun, without me I see, he joked.

- I had to pass my time!

She went near him and kissed him on the cheek. The children did and "Ouuuu!" and the two teachers looked at them smiling. Candy's boyfriend was there.

- Terry, this is the 1st grade class of the French school and their teachers, Sister Josephine and Miss Felicity Smith.

- Hello, he said

- Hello! Said the others.

- You make a cute couple said Miss Smith.

- Thank you. We have to go said Terry to Candy.

- We have to go too, kids said Miss Smith, come on everybody on line!

The children made an "awww" disappointed, and they lined up almost against their will. They said goodbye and left the park in opposite directions. Terry took Candy window shopping until lunch time. They went to eat in a little restaurant in the centre of London. While they were eating, Candy finally asked how it went at the bank.

- Very well, thank you. It's because of you.

- Because of me?

- Yes. The conversation you had with my father…

- Yes?

- It worked more than you thought it would

- I still don't understand.

- You're my guardian angel, freckles. My father not only gave me his blessing, but enough money to live on until I found a job in a theatre.

- Wow! Good for you!

- Good for us you mean! I can support you now!

- But Terry, I don't want you to support me; I want to do something with my life.

- Do you know what you want to do?

- Albert wrote me that in Africa, one of the nurses made him think of me. Maybe I'll go to nursing school.

- Ok. I don't want to stop you in the pursuit of your dreams. As soon as we get to the Pony house. I want to see where you were brought up, meet your two mothers and the children you talked about so much.

- And you'll finally see my real Pony hill!

They finished their meal talking about random things. They were together and feeling so good. Terry took her on a tour of the city. They saw the Queen's palace, Buckingham, the tower bridge, le Big Ben and the house of parliament, the wax museum, Madame Tussaud etc. They went back to the inn, tired and just in time for dinner. The innkeeper served them diner. After diner, Terry suggested they go to a pub. They went to a pub not too far from the inn. The music was loud, some people were talking, some were drinking and some were dancing. Candy and Terry had a drink and started dancing. While they were sitting at their table, a young woman came to them and gave them a piece of paper that talked about a ball that was to happen in two days, they were looking for waiters and waitresses.

- I can use my name to get us some invitation if you want Terry said.

- Why not? It could be fun. Candy said. Excuse-me I need to go powder my nose.

She was walking toward the ladies' room, when a man stopped her.

- Georgie, put on your uniform quickly, we've got a full house today.

- Excuse me, but you must be mistaking…

- Come on Georgie, stop fooling around…but… I'm sorry.

The light wasn't very bright, but the man saw that she wasn't Georgie. Candy remained pensive. It was the second time of the day they mistaken her for Georgie. She was longing to see her. She finished her business and went to Terry who was waiting for her at the door. While they were walking to the inn, Terry saw that Candy was a little silent and pensive.

- Are you ok freckles?

- Hum hum. I was thinking about something weird that happened to me today.

- Really? What!

- When I was in the park playing with the children, a blond young man very well dressed…

- You didn't loose any time I see…

- I'm serious Terry. He came to me and called me "Georgie."

- "Georgie"?

- Yes. He said I looked like her and I was wearing the same bracelet as her.

- It's true, you look like her…

- What? How do you know that? You know Georgie? You saw her?

- Yes, and thought it was you.

- What? You confused us too? Does she really look like me?

- Yes, I saw her from behind, in a jewellery store, she has the same curly blond hair, the same green eyes, but the Australian accent should have told me that it wasn't you. She was looking for a gold bracelet that she wanted to re-buy… wait a minute, the man said that the bracelet I bought for you was the same as Georgie's?

- He said it was unique in it's kind.

- Talk about a coincidence!

- I would like to meet this Georgie.

- Your paths will cross, you'll see.

- What were you doing in a jewellery store?

- I was looking at some jewels…

- Oh. Of course.

Terry was happy she didn't insist. The engagement ring was suppose to be a surprise. Candy was anyway to preoccupied with the Georgie business to continue the conversation. Terry held tight in his arms. He knew that Candy wanted Georgie to be that family member she never knew. But he didn't want to say anything so she won't be discouraged if it doesn't pan out. Candy was thinking the same thing and didn't want to say it out loud; she didn't want to jinx it.

When they arrived in front of Candy's room, Terry gave her a kiss on the forehead. He said good night to her and started to walk towards his room. Candy was stunned. She wanted Terry to kiss her… since their kiss in front of everybody that morning; she wanted him to kiss her again.

- Terry?

He turned around and was surprised to see her still standing there in the hallway.

- Yes?

- If I promise not to slap you, can you kiss me?

No need to tell him twice. He came back on his steps, took the young girl in his arms and kissed her with passion. An endless kiss, which took Candy into a turmoil of passion, delights and exquisite sensations, confused and intoxicating dizziness. When they finally stopped, Candy was on a cloud.

- Good night Miss Tarzan.

- Good night Terry.

She went to her room still intoxicated by the effects of the kiss. She changed, say her payers and went to bed. She closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow. The day since her running away from the college at dawn, to the pub with Terry had completely worn her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 2**

**"We're going to the ball…"**

Georgie was in her room getting ready to go to bed. She had come back to England a week before to look for her origins, once again. Everything started when she'd learned the young woman they found her on when she was a baby was not her real mother. She was adopted as a baby. The orphanage had given the gold bracelet to her adoptive parents, which they had found in the carrycot in which she was abandoned. They told that her mom went back to America to start over far away from all the bad memories. Against Abel and Arthur's opinion, she left Australia once again, for England. She was killing two birds with one stone. She needed to get away from her "brothers". They were both in love with her. She loved them very much, but she couldn't choose one, without hurting the other. So after discovering all those things on her origins she decided to go look for her mother. Abel and Arthur were sorry to see her leave. She didn't want them to come with her, so they won't get any false hopes. Her decision was made, she won't choose between her two brothers. She thought about Laurent and the sacrifice she made to save his life. Because of his illness, she gave him back to his family because she couldn't provide any medical care for him. She had to make the most difficult decision of her life, to abandon the man she loved to save his life. She'd sold her gold bracelet, her only link to her mother. She went to the jewellery store to see if it was still there, but it had of course already been sold. She thought about the young man who thought she was his girlfriend. He was charming, and handsome. How did he call her again? Oh yeah, Candy. Did she really look like her? Maybe, she'll never know, her thought went back to quest of her mother. She prayed to find the bracelet, she didn't know how, but she had to find it. It was the only link to her real mother. But, where can she start? She remembered the words from the gospel "do not worry about tomorrow, tomorrow will worry about it self, each day has enough trouble of its own". She decided to follow those nice wisdom words of the bible and she went to bed and fall in a sleep with no dreams.

Candy woke up very late the next morning. The day before, had tired her a lot, she slept until 12 o'clock. She took a shower and went downstairs to have something to eat. The innkeeper told her that Terry had gone out and had given the order to let her sleep. The innkeeper gave her something to eat. She finished her food and went outside for a walk.

Meanwhile, at St. Paul College, Candy's friends were stunned and sad that she'd ran away. She'd rather left the college than to stay there without Terry.

- Do you think she left with him? Asked Archie to his brother.

- "Him" who? Asked Stear a little distracted.

- That damned English! That Grandchester!

- Apparently, that's what's coming out of the simultaneous disappearance.

- What does he have more than me? Why does she love him so much? He was arrogant and…

- …wasn't the one her best friend was in love with. Come on Archie, you know she'll see in you only a good friend and in me too, for that matter. For reasons unknown, she first preferred Anthony and now Grandchester. You and I will only be good friends.

- But I miss her so much already. Her presence made this cold and brittle college into a nice place, almost a fun place.

Stear didn't say anything. He was suffering in silence of Candy's departure.

Annie and Patty were in their room they both had a gloomy expression. Their best friend had left them to follow her dreams, to be with the one she loved. The college wasn't the same without Candy. She always brought joy where ever she passed.

- You're thinking about Candy, Annie? Patty asked.

- Do you know why she left? Annie asked.

- She probably didn't want to stay here without Terry. He sacrificed himself so she could stay. I think she's in love with him.

- I hope they're together. But I miss her so much.

Sister Grey wrote to George to inform him about Candy's disappearance.

"Terrence Grandchester's sacrifice didn't do any good. She left instead of staying here without him. she said to herself."

Candy was walking outside and was wondering how will she explain her running away to Uncle William? He had the goodness to put her in that renowned college, so she can become a lady. But after Terry's sacrifice, she couldn't stay there without him. He had become the only reason that allowed her to like that cold and brittle college with the severe nuns. She loved Terry, she wanted to be with him, but she had to find her calling first. She wanted something, which was going to permit her to help others. Nurse… why not? If she went to nursing school maybe uncle William will forgive her for running away from St. Paul College. As a nurse, she'll be able to cheer up the patients from being sick, make them feel better at least morally. She was going to become a nurse. Her decision was made. She didn't want to confront Uncle William, she was afraid he'd send her back to the college. She had to tell Terry. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, but she also wanted to have her own career. She had time to talk to him.

- Penny for your thoughts… said the voice of her beloved, which brought her back to reality.

- Hello she said with a nice smile.

She hugged him with love, he hugged her back.

- I should be gone more often, hello freckles.

- Where were you?

- To use of my influence to get us an invitation to the royal ball tomorrow night…

- The one where they were looking for waiters and waitresses?

- Yes, only we're going to be guests. My godfather helped me out.

- But Sister Grey, must be looking for me…

- I don't think, she'll look for you at the royal ball.

- But it will probably be covered by the newspapers

- You know, sometime the best hiding places are in plain sight. I don't think that Sister Grey or Sister Margaret go to those society gatherings or read those kind of tabloids newspapers. But don't worry Freckles, I won't let anyone take you back to that cold and brittle college.

- From your mouth to God's ears!

- Now we have to go shopping. You need a party dress, a white one and accessories.

- White?

- Yes, it's on the invitation. Women wear white and men black.

- Ok, but don't come with me. I want to surprise you.

- Ok, no problem. We will separate downtown London. I have to buy myself a tuxedo.

They went downtown London and got to Trafalgar Square.

- I'll meet you here in two hours, that should be enough for you to buy a dress or will you need more time?

- Three hours will be better for me, Terry.

- Three hours? Ah women! Ok, in three hours her at Trafalgar Square. Be careful and don't look for trouble.

He gave her a large amount of money.

- That's way too much, Terry!

- Better safe than sorry. See you later, Freckles. Don't forget, the theme is black and white, your dress have to be white.

He kissed her on the forehead and they separated. Candy started window shopping at first. She looking at dressed across the windows. She finally got in a boutique called "At Nelly's" specialized in wedding gowns. She needed a white dress, why not a wedding dress? Wedding…marriage… will she marry Terry? Only the future knows. And it would her biggest dream come true. Eliza with her jealousy had reunited them unintentionally.

"I'd like to see her face if she sees me with Terry at the royal ball... she said to herself smiling I'm going to thank her the day I'll see her. She's going to burst with anger. Enough with that mean girl. Let's buy our dress."

Candy entered the boutique and was immediately greeted by a sales woman who brought her to Nelly, herself, so she'll take care of her.

- Good afternoon, Miss. Can I help you?

- I need a white dress for the royal ball tomorrow night.

- You do know that this is a wedding gowns shop?

- Yes, but your dresses are so nice and the women have to wear white so I thought…

- You're at the right place, then. I just wanted to make sure that you were in the right store. Let's see what we can do for you. What size are you? Small?

She went to get a few dresses and Candy started to try them on. They were all very beautiful, but none of them fitted Candy as it should. An hour later, she'd tried on all the dresses from the boutique without any results.

- I have one that's not quite finished; it's a new style I want to try. It's a little daring…

She went at the back of the boutique and came back with a sleeveless dress, very pretty in satin white. The skirt was long but not to full, no need for a metal underskirt, it won't be heavy at all. She liked the dress already. She went and tried it on. When she came back everybody cried a big "OHHH!"

The dress was perfect for her. The v neck was a little daring and was revealing her breast, which looked a little bigger than it was. Nelly wanted to put a veil on the dress to cover the top but Candy stopped her.

- No please, it's perfect like this.

- Yes, said another employee, it's perfect like that.

- Don't ruin it with sleeves and veil said another customer.

- Ok, Nelly said, that's what I thought, but I wouldn't dare…

- No one will pay attention when they'll see our radiant young girl in this dress said another customer.

- I finally have the dress said Candy, Now I'll need the accessories, gloves, shoes, cape, jewels, purse…

- OK, you find all that here. Come with me.

Candy bought a cape with a hood to go with the dress, shoes, gloves and a purse.

- For jewels we have a few fantasies, wait I think we have some in green… yes, here we are! It's the same colour as your eyes.

- Thanks, I'll take everything.

When she finished paying her bill, Nelly asked her where she was going to do her hair.

- My hair? She asked innocently.

- Yes, you have to do your hair for the ball, of course! I'll give you the address of one of my friend who has a beauty salon.

She went at the register and came back with a piece of paper with an address on it and gave it to her. She came out with all her bags and not too far from there. She made a appointment for the next day. She went to Trafalgar Square to meet Terry who had been waiting for her for twenty minutes.

- Terry?

- Finally! Miss Tarzan, it's never too soon!

- I'm sorry I'm late….

- Don't worry about it… it's been only twenty minutes he said helping her with her bags.

- I'll have to come back tomorrow…

- Tomorrow? Why?

- To do my hair, of course.

- Oh ok? Let's go back to the inn. By the way, do you know how to dance?

- Dance? We danced at the May festival under Anthony's music…

- Yeah, don't remind me. I know you can waltz but if there is a quadrille…

- A quadrille?

- It's a dance you dance by four hence the name "quadrille"

- Is it complicated?

- I'll show you. It's easy.

- That doesn't reassure me at all. Learning a new dance the night before the ball…

- Come on Freckles, it's going to be fun, you'll see…

The quadrille lessons were very fun. Terry was very patient to a point. Candy was a good student, she learned fast but also made a lot of mistakes. Terry was laughing a little at her mistakes, which made her a little frustrated. He liked to see her frustrated like in the beginning of their relationship, when she got frustrated every time he called her Freckles. There was another couple who seemed interested to learn the dance too. The young man asked if they could learn the dance with them.

- Why not, Terry said, you four people to dance it anyways.

- Great, my name is Sean and this is Sally.

- I'm Terry and this is Candy.

The quadrille lesson became easier with the other couple involve, what seemed complicated and ridiculous became crystal clear all of a sudden. Sally knew the dance and Sean needed lessons. So we had a young man who knew the dance and another one who didn't, and a young woman who knew the dance and another one who didn't. Two hours later the quadrille was perfect, except there was no music. But if they count their steps right, dancing to the music will be fun and simple. The two couples had dinner together. Sean and Sally were married. They were barely older than Candy and Terry.

- You didn't regret getting married so young? Asked Terry

- No, said Sean, if it were up to me, I would've married her the first day! You're going to marry Candy?

Terry was a little surprised by the question. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

- Euh, some day, yes…

Candy thought he was cute. She looked at him with love.

- You love him very much, don't you? Asked Sally to Candy

- I'm madly in love with him! Said Candy laughing looking at Terry who winked at her.

- So, don't take anything for granted, do everything to stay together…there's nothing more important in life than to be with the person you love, the rest should fall into place later on…

- Believe me Sean we learned it the hard way…

- And we would never be separated again said Terry.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and comparing their experience.

Georgie was continuing the quest for her mother. She'd learn that her mother while she was in England had worked for Lord Brydon an aristocrat of London, as his assistant. She knew where Lord Brydon lived but the servants didn't want to let her in without an appointment. One of the maids, name Betty told her that Lord Brydon will be at the Royal Ball tomorrow night.

- If you crash the party you'll be able to talk to him without any problem. You'll know if he can help you. You'll need a white dress. That's the theme for the ball.

- But I don't have an invitation, said Georgie.

- I'll be working there as a waitress, I'll slip in by the back door.

- But I'll need a white dress by tomorrow night.

- Wait, Betty said. I'll lend you my sister's wedding dress. She gave it to me for my own wedding.

- Why are you so nice to me?

- I have a little sister, if she needed some help, I would like someone to help her too.

- Thank you very much, but I can go to the ball as a waitress.

- The servers can't talk to the guests. And there will be so many people I doubt they will even notice you. Come early at Bacchanalia, the palace where the ball will be, around 4. The ball will start at 7 you could get in by 8 when everybody will be busy dancing.

- Thank you very much, Betty. So I'll see you tomorrow. God bless you.

Georgie left there very happy. If the plan worked, she'll get more information on her mother. The boat for America was living in a little more than two weeks. She needed more information.

The next day, Candy went to the beauty salon to get her hair done. The ladies at the salon insisted on doing her nails, her face and her makeup.

Terry was waiting for her at the inn, but he had to go and change the reservations or at least add one room to it.

- I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid there is no more place available.

- But I need another room!

- Yours is a double. You can share it with your girlfriend.

- What do you mean, a double room? It was suppose to be a single!

- Probably a mistake that should arrange you…

- Yes but, sharing a room with her, we can succumb to temptation… he said to himself

- If you don't want to succumb to temptation, just marry her!

- I beg your pardon?

- Yes, the captain of the ship can do it for you.

- But…

- Unless you want to spend a week torturing yourself… I'm sorry, he said seeing Terry's expression, it was only a suggestion.

- Forget about it. Thank you sir.

Terry thought about the clerk's suggestion. Marry Candy? So early? It wasn't a bad idea. He loved her with all his heart. Marrying her was part of his future plans. If Eliza hadn't trapped them, they would still be in school. Eliza that stupid girl, how could someone be so mean! Destiny was smiling at them; why not take advantage of it? Nobody will be able to keep them apart. He'd already bought the rings… Thanks Eliza! Terry thought.

It was almost the end of the middle of the afternoon and Candy had just finished her day at the salon. She bought a scarf to hide her hair, she wanted Terry to be surprised. She was walking in the streets of London when she found herself in front of Covent Gardens the opera of London. There was a poster of "Romeo and Juliet". She thought of the May festival, the dance with Terry, the kiss, they had slapped each other, but it was so good. Candy would had never thought that a kiss would be so good. She decided to buy two tickets for "Romeo and Juliet". There was no more ticket for the whole next week so she bought two tickets for the day before their departure. Terry will be happy. He liked the theatre and he wanted to become an actor. She passed in front a boutique and saw a green dress in the window, the same colour as her eyes. It was perfect. She got in the boutique and bought the green dress and went back to the inn.

- Finally Terry said hugging her, I missed you Freckles.

- I missed you too, Terry, but I'm sure you'll be glad by the result. I have to go get dressed, so do you for that matter.

- Yes, let's go. I was waiting for you.

They went to their room laughing joyfully. Candy took a quick shower and got dressed. The innkeeper knocked at the door to ask her if she needed any help.

- You need a hand?

- Yes, please. I need help closing my dress.

- Ok, turn around.

Candy turned around and the innkeeper helped her close her dress.

- You're breath taking!

- Thank you very much. Can you help me with my necklace?

- It's the same colour as your eyes, says the innkeeper. You're going to be the belle of the ball. Let me help you with the cape. Have fun and I want all the details tomorrow! OK?

- Ok! Thanks again for your help!

She went down the stairs and went outside where Terry was waiting for her in front of a taxi.

- Freckles, you're late.

- I'm sorry Terry; I wanted every thing to be perfect.

He still hadn't seen the dress or her hair, which was now hidden under the cape and the hood.

- You know you'll always be perfect for me, Freckles.

She smiled and got into the taxi.

- You think the press will be there?

- Yes, I think so.

- But if Sister Grey and Sister Margaret…

- I think Sister must have written to your Uncle William to tell him about your disappearance. She'll have to wait for his response before doing anything, just in case you went back home, so they won't search for you in vain. That gives us a few days of grace. If we accidentally appear in the paper, I doubt there will be a legend saying where we're living.

Candy smiled. Terry and her were taking the risk of showing themselves in public with the cream of London society, but it was making the adventure pretty exiting.

They finally arrived at the Bacchanalia Palace where the ball was going to be held. The Queen's children were suppose to be there, but there was also the Prince of Liege, the heir to the Belgian throne, in visit at Buckingham, was also there. The ball was in his honour. There were lots of coaches and also lots of cars. They had to stand in line with their invitations in hand. Some people were talking among them.

- They say the Prince of Liege will be there, he's in visit at Buckingham said a young woman.

- Maybe he's after one of the Queen's daughters joked another young girl.

Candy and Terry arrived were they were taking the coats. Candy finally took her cape and the hood off… Terry was able to see the breath-taking beauty accentuated by the sleeveless dress. The jewels on her gracious neck had the same colour as her eyes. Terry was standing there open-mouthed. He heard whispers of admiration from other young men.

- You look magnificent, Candy!

- Thank you, Terrence, she said smiling, it's all for you.

- You're killing me darling!

He took her arm and continued with the line. The guests were still entering. When they got to the door there was a valet who'll scream their name after each guest whispered it to him. The rumour was true, the Prince of Liege was there and so are the Queen's children.

"This bal is going to be a delight Terry thought" 

Meanwhile, Georgie was at the back with Betty and was getting ready for the ball. She'd already put on the Betty's sister's wedding dress.

- Are you sure I'll be able to pass as a guest?

- Georgie, there's so many people and you're so beautiful, nobody will ask you anything beside for dancing of course, Betty said. As soon as see Lord Brydon, I'll tell you and all you'll have to do is talk to him.

- I don't know how to thank you, Betty.

- Don't thank me yet. Let's wait for it to work.

She was finishing putting on her some earrings and necklace. She put her long blond curly hair in a up-do.

- There you go Georgie, today, well tonight at least, you'll be Lady Georgie, the belle of the ball said Betty laughing.

Georgie took a deep breath and walked towards the ballroom. Most of the guests were there and Georgie had no problem blending in. All the women and young girls had white dresses on. All the nobility and the cream of society of England were there. The waiters and waitresses were also in uniforms the man had black pants and white shirts and the women, a black dress and white apron. Georgie took a flute of champagne on a platter and started to drink in little sips.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER … **

**Chapter 3**

**Part 1 **

**"I want to dance with Terrence…"**

The ball hadn't started yet. The guest of honour, the Prince of Liege had to open the dance floor with any of the young ladies of his choice in the ballroom. He stood up and whispered something in the ear of one of his valet. The valet in question walked towards the guests. Everybody was waiting and all the young woman were praying inside to be chosen. All…?

Candy was standing next to Terry and was dreaming about one thing: to dance with her beloved and being in his arms all night long.

- Excuse-me, Miss Andrew? Miss Andrew? Said a man's voice.

It was the Prince's valet. Candy came out of her daydream.

- Yes?

- The Prince of Liege is asking if you'll do him the honour to dance the first dance with him

- No, thank you. I want to dance my first dance with Terrence.

The valet was flabbergasted! No one has ever refused to dance with the Prince, before. He didn't really know what to do. There were whispers in the room and Terry was more surprise than anybody else.

- But the Prince wants to dance with you, the valet insisted.

- Tell him I'm very flattered but, I already have my prince, she said looking at Terry.

Terrence G. Granchester blushed in public, maybe for the first time of his life.

- Miss Andrew, do you know how many young girls would like to be in your place? The valet said.

- Of course I know, I have the most handsome partner.

The people around them couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

- I was talking about the Prince, the valet said.

- So why doesn't he ask them?

- Because the Prince wants to dance with you!

- But…

- Candice, Darling. You can't refuse to dance with the Prince, it's a really big honour, Terry said softly.

When she heard Terrence, call her "Candice", she almost burst out laughing, but stopped herself because of all the people around them.

- So why is he sending someone else to ask in his place, he can't talk?

The people were in the room were laughing softly. Terry looked at the valet and raised his shoulder in a sign of abandonment.

- Tell his Royal Highness to come and ask her himself, said Terry.

- But… the valet started.

- You heard her… and believe me, she's not kidding. You don't want to continue this conversation!

The valet went back, empty handed to the Prince and whispered something in his ear. The Prince smiled and walked across the room towards Candy to everybody's big surprise. When he got in front of Candy he bowed and said.

- Would you, please, do me the pleasure of dancing with me Miss Andrew?

Terry was praying inside so she'll accept. His Candy had strange reactions sometimes! She looked at Terry who gave him his consent with his eyes, which reassured her. She wanted her first dance with Terry, but…It was almost against her will, she did a little curtsy and said:

- I would be honoured, Your Royal Highness.

Terry had a sight of relief. Candy and the Prince went in the middle of the ballroom and started dancing graciously. Other couples join them a few minutes later. While she was dancing she was thinking;

_"Poor Terry, he's all alone, let this dance finish quickly so I can go back to him."_

- You're thinking about your boyfriend?

The Princes' voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

- I'm sorry Your Royal Highness.

- Don't apologize. He's lucky to have a girl that loves him so much and who's not impressed by royalty.

- I hope I didn't offend you…

- No. It was rather pleasant not to be treated like a prince, but like a normal person. You're fascinating and very beautiful Miss Andrew and I like your freckles.

Candy blushed at the compliments and laughed.

- Thank you Your Royal Highness.

- It's a pleasure giving you compliments.

The music was over and they separated.

- Thank you very much, Miss Andrew. Could you reserve another dance for me later? I promise I'll ask in person…

- Yes, of course said Candy with a little curtsy.

She walked towards Terry who had a glass of champagne in his hands.

- Getting drunk from despair? She joked

- In pride, you mean. The Prince has fallen for my Freckles…

- And he also likes my freckles…

- At least he has good taste. Do I have to fight the Prince for you?

- Would you stop saying non-sense? Are you going to invite me to dance or not? I don't want a prince. I want my Terrence.

Terry smiled and took her to the dance floor after putting his glass on a platter of a waiter. They started dancing like they were the only two people in the world. They were looking into each other eyes with so much love. Anybody that was looking at them could see the love those two teens felt for each other.

The Prince of Liege was looking at his first dance partner, dancing with the one she loved. In the royalty, all the marriages were arranged. Very little found true love in those marriages. He surprised himself hoping to find someone that will look at him with so much love, like Candy was looking at Terry.

Meanwhile, Georgie was asking herself who Lord Brydon was. She hadn't seen Betty yet to show her who he was.

- Miss, can I have this dance? Said a man's voice?

- Yes of course, Georgie said.

She followed the man to the dance floor and started dancing.

- You remind me of someone said the young main who had brown hair.

- Really? Said Georgie who thought he wanted to hit on her.

- Really. She was my father's assistant, a few years ago. Her name was Roxanne Bramwell.

- And you are Mr….

- Brydon. Christopher Brydon.

- You're Lord Brydon's son?

- In the flesh.

Georgie almost stepped on her partner's toes! She couldn't believe her ears! It couldn't be that easy!

- You're not going to believe this, but I'm here to talk to your father. I wanted to ask him about Roxanne Bramwell. I think she's my biological mother.

- Really? That would certainly explain the resemblance… All I know is that she worked for my father for a while and had to live suddenly her job for personnel reasons.

- Do you know how long ago it was?

- 16, 17 years ago maybe more.

_"She thought to herself;she was probably pregnant."_

- Thank you very much, Mr. Brydon. You don't know how much you've just helped me.

- It was a pleasure dancing with you, Miss…

- Georgie

- Miss Georgie.

The music stopped and Georgie was walking towards the garden to get some fresh air. The garden a typical English gardens; with bushes shaped like a maze.

- Georgie? Said the voice of a young man

She turned around and recognized Terry and she smiled.

- Terry? Good evening! How are you?

- I'm fine, thank you and you?

- I'm fine, thank you.

- You, here? Candy will be happy to see you.

- Your girlfriend? She's here? I'll be happy to see her too

- She'd like to see you too.

- Where is she?

- She went to powder her nose. If nobody invites her to dance, she'll be back soon. Would you like to dance with me?

- With pleasure!

Candy was coming out of the ladies room. She wanted to drink something and was searching for a waiter with her eyes.

- Candy? Said a man's voice.

She turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

- Laurent? Good evening! You, here?

- You're the one that made the Prince walk?

Candy blushed a little.

- It was with no bad intentions at all.

- That, I'm sure of! Would you like to dance with me?

- But I…

- Please…

- Okay.

Candy and Laurent were dancing on one side of the ballroom and Terry and Georgie were on the other side. They couldn't see each other.

- You know, other people, mistook me for Georgie…

- Really? Asked Laurent. Where?

- In a pub. They were asking me to work

- Do you remember the name of the pub?

- No, but my boyfriend will probably remember it. He saw Georgie in a jewellery store…

- Did he mistake her for you too?

- She must really look like me for Terry to confuse us.

- You could be sisters!

The music stopped and the two couples walked towards the garden. There were a few people there. They didn't see each other right away. Candy and Terry were looking for each other with their eyes.

- Candy! Terry called raising his hand

Candy turned around and smiled. She walked towards him and Laurent followed her. When they found themselves all four of them in front of each other, they were all amazed.

- Georgie?

- Laurent?

He took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips without thinking about the people around them. Georgie was too stunned to react at first, but she finally responded to his kiss. Candy was speechless, not because of the kiss, but because of her resemblance with Georgie, the same long blond and curly hair, the same green eyes; she now understood why even Terry thought it was her. Georgie and Laurent continued kissing for a while. When they finally stopped, they were both breathless.

- We have to stop meeting this way! Said Georgie thinking about the kiss he gave her when she won the boomerang tournament.

- Why? I love it!

- What are you doing her Laurent?

- I'm the one who should ask the question, I thought you were in Australia!

- And I thought you were married to your royal-blood fiancée…

- Hum hum, Terry made to remind them of their presence.

Candy touched his arm to make him stop.

- Let them catch up for lost time.

- Oh! Georgie said when she saw her, Candy? Good evening!

- Good evening! Said Candy

- I can't believe it! Said Georgie

- I'm stunned! Said Candy

- They're like sisters! Said Terry and Laurent at the same time.

- Sisters? Said the blonds at the same time.

Is it possible?

- I'm an orphan. I don't know my family. I was adopted said Candy

- I was adopted too, Georgie said.

- They mistook me for you

- Really? By whom?

- Laurent…

- And Terry mistook me for you…

- They say they love us and they can't even tell us apart? Candy joked

- I'm shocked, Georgie said

- Me too, said Candy

- Come on! Give us a break! Said Terry, you could be twins.

- And we confused you from behind said Laurent

- Excuses, said Georgie

- Always excuses, said Candy. A man in a pub called me Georgie, your boss I think

- Oh Nick. That's where I work.

- Terry and I live not too far from there in an inn.

- I can come and see you after my work? We could talk.

- Ok.

In the ballroom, there was a quadrille that was starting. Terry and Laurent wanted to dance with their beloved.

- Candy, Terry said. I want to dance. It's a quadrille…

- Me too, Laurent said, you'll talk later

The two young girls smiled.

- What do you say Candy? We take care of our guys ?

- They are so cute, how could we resist?

They both went on the dance floor with their escort. The quadrille went on without an itch. Candy was glad to finally dance it with music. Terry's lessons were very useful. The two blondes had fun and their two escorts were glad. The quadrille was finished, and Candy was leaving the floor dance with Terry.

- Excuse-me, Miss Andrew?

It was the Prince of Liege.

- Your Royal Highness? Said Candy

- I came for my second dance.

- Euh, she said looking at Terry.

- Go ahead, Freckles. I'll wait for you in the garden.

- Thank you, said the Prince.

Terry nodded. And the Prince took Candy in the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER… **

**Chapter 3 **

**Part 2**

**"I could've danced all night…"**

- She's the girl who made the Prince walk? I didn't see it, but I've heard people talking. I'm impressed! Said Georgie

- You haven't seen anything yet! I still can't believe it!

He heard a feminine voice call him.

- Terrence? Terrence Granchester? Yes, it's you!

Terry turned around and saw a young girl with brown hair walking towards him with a big smile.

- Elizabeth? He said. What are you doing here?

- I came to have fun at the ball of course! What about you? What are you doing here? I thought you were at St. Paul College.

- Like you can see. I'm not there anymore.

- And you didn't look me up? I'm offended!

- I have other plans, Elizabeth.

Georgie and Laurent had walked away to talk.

- Your brothers are still in Australia?

- Yes, it's better that way.

- Always in love with you? Do you share their feelings?

- Laurent…

- You can tell me Georgie.

- I grew up with them, thinking they were my brothers. All those feelings can't just go away because I found out we weren't blood relatives. They are my brothers. Blood or not.

- You didn't want to choose…

- I couldn't choose one without hurting the other and it seemed a little..

- …incestuous?

- Some thing like that. So when I discovered the truth about my birth, I decided to come here and look for clues on my mother. What about you? You're not married? I see you're feeling better.

- Georgie, the sacrifice you made, giving me back to my family, was the biggest proof of love a man can get. When I got better. I heard you went back to Australia with your brothers.

- You didn't come and look for me in Australia…

- I thought you would have married one of your brothers. So I said I'll marry the one my parents chose for me.

- What happened?

- She ended it. Apparently, the fact that I left my family to be with you, showed her how much I loved you. And the fact that I left my fortune for the woman I loved. She said she deserved someone that loved her that much.

- So you're free!

- Yes, but I didn't dare going to Australia. I was afraid to have my heart broken if you were already married. The other day, I saw Candy at the park, I thought it was you. She had the same hair, same eyes, same bracelet…

- Wait a minute! The same bracelet? Candy has my bracelet? Are you sure it's the same?

- Yes. That's what convinced me, that it was you… because I could only see her back… She told me that her boyfriend.., Terry, that's it? Had just bought it for her at the flea market. So, I told myself it was a sign…

- A sign?

- That I will see you again. I wasn't mistaking. I still love you.

- Laurent, I thought you were married and I was forcing myself to forget you, without succeeding. I still love you too.

- Oh, Georgie! He said hugging her.

Georgie couldn't believe her luck. She was with Laurent and he was free!

Was life finally giving her a break?

Candy was done dancing with the Prince and was immediately invited by another young man. She tried to refuse, but he was persistent. She had to say yes.

- Ok, but just one dance. My boyfriend is waiting for me.

- You have a boyfriend? I'm heartbroken!

- I'm sure you have a girlfriend, too.

- Not as beautiful as you.

- That's not very nice, for her

- I'm only speaking the truth.

The music stopped and the young man followed her when she was walking toward the garden to look for Terry. He took her arm.

- I'll go with you.

- But you don't need to…she said trying to release herself, let go of me!

The young man was persistent and he had his arm on her when she got to the garden.

- You can let go of me now, said Candy.

- I don't see your boyfriend. Does he really exist?

- How dare you …? Candy started

- Get your filthy paws off of her Junior said Terry's voice, leave my girlfriend alone!

The young man let go of Candy at one. And she went next to him.

- Terrence?

- In the flesh. Candy, may I present you to my brother? Richard Granchester Junior

- Your brother? She said stunned

- Half-brother junior corrected. That's your girlfriend? So what are you doing with Elizabeth?

Candy realized then, that there was another young girl next to Terry. Elizabeth? Who was she? Terry seemed a little uncomfortable.

- Candy, this is Elizabeth Barrington, an old friend…

- Elizabeth this is Candy.

- Pleased to meet you, said Candy

Elizabeth didn't respond. She looked at Candy with disdain.

- Old friend, yeah right! Said Junior

- Shut up, Junior! Said Terry with anger.

- Terrence and Elizabeth are going to get married… you know, those arranged marriages…

- What? Said Candy.

She felt a needle piercing her heart. Terry engaged to be married! Arrange marriage! Terry felt his beloved turning pale. He damned his brother's sharp tongue. What he said was only to hurt Candy and him. Candy didn't want to hear anymore, she ran into the garden.

- Candy, wait! Let me explain! It's not what you think! Terry cried

She got into the maze to hide. Engaged! Terry was promised to another He's going to have an arranged marriage like his father. Tears were coming down from her eyes. The thought of not being with Terry for the rest of her life was unbearable! She loved him so much.

Terry looked at Junior with disdain and had to restraint himself not to hit him.

- You're a bastard junior and I should hit on the face with my fist. But lucky for you, I have more important things to do, he said running after Candy.

- Yeah yeah, go after your little American girl!

- Good job Junior! Said Elizabeth ironically

- I thought you'd be pleased…

- Pleased? You just threw him right back into his American girl's arms! Come on, let's be serious, you didn't do that for me.

- I didn't?

- You're mad because he saw her first, you're jealous!… What do you guys see in that damn blondie?

Terry was looking for Candy and entered the garden in form of a maze. He was looking at every corner. There were other couples there, but no Candy. He had to find her to tell her that he loved only her, not Elizabeth. He looked for her for a while and finally found her in far corner of the garden. She was there turning her back.

- Candy? He called.

She didn't answer. She was hurt that Terry never told her about his life before they met and especially an arranged marriage.

- Candy, forgive me. I should've talked to you about my former life. I never thought we'd meet Junior here. I have turned my back to that life.

- That's ok Terry. You should've told me yourself. Learning that you're supposed to marry someone else… I thought that you and I…

She was looking down.

- Candice White Andrew Miss Tarzan with freckles, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

Candy couldn't believe her ears! She turned around and saw Terry on one knee with little box with a diamond ring in the middle with little emeralds around it. She was speechless.

- Are you doing this because of what just happened…? Don't feel obligated, Terry …

- What about the ring? I've planned all this, Candy, it was suppose to be the surprise of the evening.

"It's true, she said to herself, her couldn't have improvised the ring. It was planned!"

Her heart was filled with joy, Terry wanted to marry her? To marry her! She realized that she still hadn't answered him and he was still on one knee waiting for her answer.

- Terry, when I learned that you'd left the college, my whole world came crashing down. The idea of being without you is unbearable to me. Catching up with you was a miracle for me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Terrence Graham Grandchester, it's yes, I want to marry you. I want the honour of becoming your wife.

Terry had a sigh of relief. He put the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her on the lips. They were so young! But they knew they never wanted to be separated.

Georgie and Laurent had found them and was looking at them kissing for a while.

- Hum hum, Laurent made to mark their presence.

- Leave them, said Georgie.

Our two lovebirds finally stopped and were looking at each other with love. Candy felt they were been watched and turned around. She saw Georgie and Laurent and smiled at them.

- Georgie, look at my ring! She said.

- Oh, it's magnificent! Congratulations! Is that the ring you were buying the day we met? She asked Terry.

- Congratulations said Laurent.

- Guilty and Thank you said Terry.

- Thank you, said Candy

- Come on Candy let's go celebrate with a dance.

They went back on the dance floor for a waltz. But this time, there was something different, the distance, they were so closer together that their faces almost touched each other and their eyes more loving than ever. And that's how it was for the rest of the evening. No one dared to disturb them anymore, even the Prince didn't dare to ask Candy for a dance again.

_"They look so in love, it would be a crime to separate them said the Prince to himself. Good luck Miss Andrew, be happy with him. He's a lucky man_."

Richard Jr and Elizabeth were watching them from a far. Elizabeth was frustrated to see the guy her parents to her she had to marry so in love with another girl. Terry didn't love her, but she was in love with him. Richard Jr envied his brother. He would've wanted a chance to conquer the girl with green eyes', heart.

"Terrence found her first. Damn him! He thought."

- See, what you've done? Said Elizabeth. They're more in love than ever!

- They're so much in love… it's disgusting! Said Junior.

The evening was coming to an end; people were starting to leave after the Prince of Liege had left the party.

- This was a beautiful evening said Georgie

- The best ever said Candy

- Can I come and see you after my work tomorrow?

- Of course. We're at the Guardian Angel's Inn. Ask the innkeeper for Candy and she'll know where to find me.

- Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, then, Terry.

- See you tomorrow, Laurent.

- Bye said Terry

- Bye said Laurent.

During their ride home, Candy was in Terry's arms.

- Did you forgive me, Freckles?

- Of course Terry. You know I can't stay mad at you for long.

- I never loved her. My father and her parents made those arrangements without consulting us.

- She seemed to like you

- Like all the girls…

- Terry, be serious!

- Ok. But I was never reciprocated, Candy, not even for a second. My father wants to do what they did to him. He left my mother for an arranged marriage and he's never been happy without the woman he loved.

- What if he forces you to marry her?

- He won't be able to, if I'm already married…

- Terry, what do you have in mind?

- We could get married on the boat…

- On the boat?

- The Captain has the authority…

- The Captain? You want to marry me so they won't force you to marry Elizabeth? Not very flattering…

- Don't see it like that, Candy, please. We love each other. We both left the college as a proof of love. Where's the harm in putting the cart before the horses? If it's going to keep us together for the rest of our lives? Eliza showed us that we can't take life for granted. We could make sure we'll be together forever, by getting married in secret.

- We're going to keep the marriage a secret?

- Until we're capable of supporting ourselves. We wouldn't want our families to get our marriage annulled. We're still minors.

- So I'll go back to the Pony House like there's nothing to it?

- You know what you want to do?

- I want to become a nurse… I'll ask Miss Pony if she knows any school

- Ok. I'll take you there. But I'll go to New York to look for work as an actor.

Candy remained silent for a while. Everything was happening too fast; Terry had asked her to marry him; she thought they were going to do it in a few years, but he wanted to do it right away? She loved him sure, but…And if they're married, they would be able to fight any obstacle they'll encounter. Eliza showed them that there's nothing sure in life. They thought they would have another school year in college…but they were on the run about to take the boat to America to confront life and it's problem. They loved each other, they were young, so why not? Why not put the cart before the horses? Why not become Mrs. Terrence Granchester? It was her dream any way. The opportunity was given to her to make it real right away, you never know what might happen in the future that will stop their dreams to realize itself. It would be crazy to let a chance like that go by. She didn't have to think …!

- Ok, let's do it, let's get married on the boat. It's crazy, but you're right, let's not take any risks. If the odds are against us….

- We'll be able to fight it by being already married. We won't let anything or anyone separate us. I love you Candice White Andrew.

- I love you, Terrence Graham Granchester.

He held her tight in his arms until they got the inn.

- So, said the innkeeper, how was the evening?

- Magnificent, said Candy.

- She opened the dance floor with the Prince of Liege. Said Terry, she literally made him walk to ask her!

- Really? Get away! I would've wanted to see that! It will probably in the paper tomorrow morning.

- I hope Sister Grey won't see it said Candy.

- We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Don't worry about it now. We'll tell you about the rest tomorrow he said to the innkeeper, for now we're going to bed.

- Ok. Good night said the innkeeper.

- Good night said Candy and Terry at the same time.

Terry took her to her room and kissed her quickly on the lips.

- Good night freckles

- Good night Terry.

She didn't insist this time. She'd felt Terry's desire and hers. So they won't succumb to temptation, their kiss was brief because they knew it could lead them far, too far. And they weren't husband and wife yet.

Georgie and Laurent left the ball together. She saw Betty from afar and went close to her to whisper:

- Thank you Betty. I'll come by tomorrow to give you your stuff back, before I go to work.

- You've found a boyfriend?

- Long story. Tomorrow I promise, I'll tell you everything.

- Ok, see you tomorrow, Georgie.

- See you tomorrow and thank you again.

And she left at Laurent's arm. In the coach that was taking them back to Georgie's place, Laurent held her against him.

- I still can't believe I found you, said Laurent

- And I never thought I'll see you again. I thought you were married or at least engaged to be married to…

- Elise…

- Was that her name? She said ironically

- It's fate.

- Are you sure? Last time convinced us that we weren't made for each other…

- Your sacrifice was big. I know what it's like to live without you and I have no intention to do it again.

- Laurent, I'm looking for my mother, I'm going to America in a little more than a week…

- But your life in Australia, your family…

- My life in Australia will still be there, so is my family

- I don't ever want to let you go

- Oh, Laurent! She said holding him in her arms

They stayed like that, holding each other. Taking advantage of the warmth they felt at that moment. When they got to he inn where Georgie had a room, Laurent told the taxi to wait and took her in front of her door. He kissed her on the lips and said;

- I'll come by tomorrow after your work. What time do you finish?

- At 5. I'm going to go see Candy after that

- Ok. I'll be there before 5. Good night Georgie.

- Good night Laurent.

She got into her room and he left.

_"What a memorable evening, she said to herself, finding Laurent again, meeting Candy…Candy, it's true, we do look alike…" _

She was tired and decided to sleep. Tomorrow she'll see Candy and Laurent and everything will be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER **

**Chapter 4 **

**"Front page news…."**

The next morning at St. Paul College, Annie and Patty were at Sister Grey's office to get some letters from their parents. They had just bought the daily paper.

- Annie, look! The paper! Said Patty

Annie looked and we could see a picture of Candy in front page dancing with the Prince of Liege and a big title saying:

"A BLOND HAIR ANGEL LITERALLY MAKES THE PRINCE OF LIEGE WALK!"

- We can't let Sister Grey see that! I'll take the first page or the whole paper said Annie

- No, they'll see that it's missing and send for another one, take only the first page.

Eliza was passing by wither group of friends and observing the scene from afar.

- Louise, she said, we have to know what's on that paper, it must be about that stable girl…

- Ok, I can send the gardener to buy us an copy of the paper after school said Louise

- Great! If it's anything to do with Candy she's going to regret it…said Eliza with a mean look.

Annie and Patty saw the boys Alistair and Archie a little before the bell rang.

- Alistair, Archibald said Annie, we have news from Candy!

- Really? Where? How? Asked Archie

- Did she write? Did you see her? Asked Stear

- No said Annie giving them the page of the paper, look!

Stear and Archie couldn't believe their eyes. Candy in front page news!

- She made the Prince of Liege walk?

- She's not possible! Said Stear she has to hide and she has the time to make the front page in the papers!

- You think Terry is with her? Asked Patty

- I think Terry's name and influence is the reason for their invitation to the ball said Annie

- Wait a minute said Stear, reading the article quickly, yes her it is, she refused saying she wanted to dance her first dance with her partner Terrence Grandchester

- They're together! Said Annie, she found him. I happy for both of them.

- They deserve to be together, they're so in love said Patty.

- Girls, always so romantic said Stear

- How could Grandchester let her expose herself like that said Archie with anger

- Come on Archie…., Patty started

The bell rang and they had to go to class.

Candy was having breakfast when she saw a customer who was reading the morning paper and almost chocked on her cup of tea. She was front page news. If Sister Grey sees the paper! She'll send people to look for her. She tried not to panic. Terry will protect her. They'll get married on the boat and nothing will separate them. But for now, she had to hide.

- Good morning, Freckles said Terry, dragging her out of her thoughts; give her a kiss on the forehead.

- Good morning Terry, she said smiling, have you seen the papers?

Terry gave her a copy of the paper he had in his hands.

- Oh yes. I'm proud of you my darling. You refuse to dance with him because of me; he must envy me, because I had the most beautiful girl in the room.

- You're not worried about the article?

- Freckles, London is a very big city, you might as well look for a needle in a haystack…Don't worry, I repeat, I won't let anyone take my future wife…

- Future wife said Candy, I like hearing that, I love you Terrence.

- I love you Freckles.

They spent the day walking through London. They went to the zoo and thought about Albert who had left to pursue his dreams, the day was coming to an end and Candy was anxious to go meet Georgie.

- We have to meet Georgie after her work; you think she'll come with Laurent?

- If he loves her as much as it looks like, I think he won't let her for a second

Candy just laughed.

- We can have diner all four of us said Candy

- Yeah why not?

Georgie went to the Brydon's manor to give her the stuff from the night before. She entered by the back door and went to the kitchen. Other employees were working. The cook was doing breakfast for the bosses. Some were doing the dishes and some were doing the vegetables. Betty who was a chambermaid was waiting for her bosses to wake up. She was waiting for Georgie impatiently.

- Come on, talk, said Betty who was the guy?

- It's Laurent, I knew him from Australia… and I never thought I'll see him again…

- Great, I'm glad I could help. How was the evening?

- Everything was perfect.

The other employees were listening to the conversation.

- Did you meet Lord Brydon?

- His son, Christopher, invited me to dance sand Georgie, he said I reminded him of someone. A Roxanne Bramwell

- Roxanne? Said the cook turning around, I remember her, green eyes, blond hair, now that you say it, you do look like her.

- Matilda has been here for over 20 years, she knows almost all the employees that have passed through this house.

- Do you know what happened to her? Georgie asked.

- She found herself in trouble…

- Oh!

- She didn't want her bosses to know, so she left to have her baby where nobody knew her. I saw her when she just had her baby, she said she was taking it to the orphanage, because she wasn't married.

- Did she tell you who the father was?

- One of those rich American boys from the local colleges, but he had left college for America, so he didn't know how to contact him. She said she wanted to go to America to look for him. Do you think you're the baby?

- I was brought up in Australia. I was found in the arms of my dying adoptive mother, all she said was that my name was Georgie and to give me a gold bracelet.

- A bracelet? Said Matilda, Roxanne had 3 identical gold bracelets, it was a souvenir from her mother. She came from a rich American family, but she rebelled herself and left her home to try to make it as a dancer. She found herself her with her dance troupe. When the contract was over, she decided to stay here. She found a job as an assistant.

- And where did she meet her…

- …lover? Matilda finished, he used to come here every fifth Sunday to see his parents.

- Do you remember his name?

- Of course ,I remember the name of the one who stole our Roxanne's heart, it's Nathaniel Winstanley.

- Nathaniel Winstanley, Georgie repeated, that may be my biological father. Are you sure she went back to America?

- I never saw her again, so I assume she left.

- Thank you Matilda, said Georgie hugging her, thank you with all my heart. I have to go to work now, Betty. See you later.

Georgie went to work and thought all day about what Matilda said. She was going to America with two names to make her research. The time came for her meeting with Candy at the inn and she got ready.

Eliza and her group of friends were trying to bribe the gardener to buy them a copy of the morning paper. The gardener was not very happy to serve those young girls who treated him like trash. Finally after a big bribery, they finally convinced him. In the beginning of the evening, they had in hand a copy of the paper showing Candy dancing with the Prince of Liege. Eliza couldn't believe her eyes; she had Candy expelled. Terry sacrifices himself for her, Candy ran away…. And now they were together! Not only that she was at the royal ball and opened the dance floor with the Prince of Liege!

- That stable girl is lucky, but how? she asked with anger

- It's because of you said Stear's voice behind her it looks like Candy and Terry owe you a lot!

- You wanted to separate them, but you in fact, reunited them! Said Archie, talk about backfire!

- Wait until I show this to Sister Grey…

- Oh go ahead said Annie, London is a very big city

- You might as well look for a needle in a haystack said Patty.

- We'll see about that, said Eliza running to Sister Grey's office followed by her group of friends.

The others let her go. They knew they couldn't convince her giving her hatred for Candy. They just prayed that none find their friend.

Eliza got to Sister Grey's office and knocked at the door.

- Miss Regan, what the honour of your visit?

- Look at this paper, Sister Grey, it's Candy at the royal ball! How come you haven't found her yet? She screamed

- Miss Regan! I will not tolerate you talk to me on that tone!

- I'm sorry Sister Grey.

- You must know that I already know about the ball. There are people looking for her already. As soon as they find her, they will bring her back.

- Why is it taking so long?

- Miss Regan, this school is not your personal property. Because of your underhand practices, we have lost two students. Because of you, they were able to go to the royal ball and have fun. I think that's the real reason for your anger, said Sister Margaret. I'm right, am I? They are free in the real world and you are locked up here?

- Now would you get out of the office, please and don't disturb us with your nonsense anymore.

Eliza went out of Sister Grey's office, boiling with rage. Her brother who had heard about what happened from the other students, was waiting for her outside the office with his friends.

- You've done it again, sis!

- Stop it, not you too!

- You have to call it the way it is. You wanted to punish them, but in fact you helped them! What a mess!

Eliza didn't answer and just left without her friends.

- Eliza is green with envy said Louise, Candy is with Terry having fun. The stable girl has pretty good taste!

They were laughing and mocking their friend.

Candy's friends learned how Eliza was put back in her place, by the sisters and were glad. But they were worried about Candy, and praying she wouldn't get found.

- Why are they still here? Asked Annie.

- They must be waiting for the boat from Southampton to come back from America, said Stear it should be in a week or so…

- I hope they won't make a spectacle of themselves again, it was very careless of them said Patty but it must have been very exiting.

- I envy her said Annie, the royal bal, the Prince of Liege, and she first refuse his invitation to dance, do you know how many would've wanted to be in her place?

- Apparently not our Candy, Terry is all the Prince she needs, said Patty

- How romantic! Said Annie with dreamy eyes.

- Oh girls! Said Stear and Archie at the same time.

Georgie and Laurent went to the Guardian Angel's inn to see Candy and Terry. Laurent came and wait for her a few minutes before her shift ended.

Candy and Terry were waiting for them inside. Candy didn't want to show herself to much in case they were looking for her to bring her back to college.

- Good evening said Georgie and Laurent

- Good evening said Candy smiling.

- Hello said Terry. We can sit at the restaurant. Have you had dinner already?

- No, Georgie said. That's nice of you.

They took a table for 4 and ordered diner. Georgie told them what she learned at Lord Brydon on her mother and father and the bracelet.

- Candy, Laurent told me you had a bracelet that looked like mine.

- The bracelet? Oh yeah. Here it is. Terry bought it for me a few days ago she said giving it to her.

- Thank you said Georgie, taking it.

She looked at the bracelet for a while and said;

- You're right Laurent it's my bracelet the one I sold… can I borrow it from you?

Candy looked at Terry who nodded.

- Of course, in fact you can keep it, it's yours anyway. And if it's going to help you find your parents…

- Oh, but I didn't want to…. Said a confused Georgie

- Don't try to discuss with her, when she gets an idea in her head…said Terry

- But it's a present from Terry…

- He'll buy me another one, won't you Terry she said looking at him with loving eyes

- No doubt he said kissing her hand.

- But it won't be the same, there must be a raison he chose this one…

- Georgie there's a reason for everything. I'm convinced Terry bought this bracelet so I could give it back to you.

- Thank you. You're very generous, Candy. Have you ever tried to find your mother?

- No, not at all. I was at the orphanage, I was adopted at came her in college and now, I'm on the run…

- She left the college to come to America with me

- Left? Laurent asked

They explain to them what had happened with Eliza.

- Wow, said Georgie, apparently there's a silver lining for every bad thing; you're together now. I bet Eliza didn't plan that!

- They're not looking for you, Candy. I doubt a college like St. Paul take the lost of two students so well.

- They probably are, and the article in the paper didn't help thing at all.

- If you have any problems, come and see me or call me if you can find a phone.

He gave them a piece of paper, after he wrote his address and phone number on it.

- Thank you said Terry.

- By the way, said Georgie, when are you going to America?

- In a little more than a week said Terry, when the boat comes back

- We will be traveling together. I have a place, but Laurent wants to come with me.

- Great! Said Candy, Remind me to say a prayer for Eliza!

They laughed out loud! They spend the rest of the evening talking. Candy and Georgie were comparing their childhood. They were both tomboys! Georgie talked about her "brothers" she left behind in Australia.

- I miss them at lot she said

- Not too much I hope said Laurent

- Don't be jealous, please said Georgie

- Her two brothers are in love with her explained Laurent

- Oh said Candy

- Does that remind you of something Freckles? Said Terry

- Don't start Terry

- What? Georgie asked

- All the male members of her adoptive family are in love with her…

- You exaggerate, Terry. Not all of them, there was only Anthony…

- And Alistair, and Archibald… said Terry

- No, said Candy

- Why is Archie always on my case?

- I don't know maybe because you hit him the day he went in your room by mistake…

- Ok, but come on Freckles, if Annie hadn't scream that day, what do you think Archie would have told you?

- Ok, but Stear…

- Has the good sense not to show his feelings for you.

- Oh Terry! You're the one I want.

- Another thing you have in common, incredible! Said Laurent

- Maybe they're twins separated at birth… joked Terry

- Maybe you're not that far off… Said Laurent, no I don't think so.

He stopped his line of thinking. He didn't want to give them false hope. He'll do his own investigation.

- It's getting late, Laurent, we have to go.

- Ok, said Candy. Promise me you'll come and see me. I'll come and see you at your pub.

- Ok, and thanks again for the bracelet!

They said goodbye and they separated.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER… **

**Chapter 5 **

"**I'm sorry Sirs, you're mistaking…"**

The rest of the days in London were without problems. The two couples became good friends. Laurent invited Candy and Terry at his place for a barbecue, the Saturday before their departure. They had to take the boat on Monday at dawn. After the barbecue, they decided to go to the zoo. Since it was Saturday, they were a lot of people. Candy was thinking of going to see Patty's turtle. There were a lot of policemen too. Candy and Georgie were wearing the same pink dress by coincidence.

- You did it on purpose said Terry

- No, I swear to you said Candy

- It's a pure coincidence said Georgie.

There was a man not too far from them with a picture of Candy he was trying to come closer to them to see if it was her. Terry who had his back turned had seen him.

- Candy he said calmly, we have to get out off here. I see a man looking at us. I think he has a picture in hand.

- Oh my God, said a horrified Candy, do you think he's looking for me?

- I don't know, but let's not take the risk. Let's go.

- Wait, Georgie said, if you leave, they are going to follow you and they'll know where you live. I'll act as a decoy…

- What? Asked Laurent a little worried

- Candy and I look alike, the policemen don't know us. They won't know the difference.

- But, what if they take you to the St. Paul college? Candy asked

- The nuns will see that I'm not you and they will let me go.

- But… Candy started

- Go! Said Georgie, we have to hurry. Laurent come and wait for me at St. Paul college, ok?

- Thanks said Candy. See you later.

Candy, Terry and Laurent left. Georgie turned and saw the policeman coming towards her and wanted to run to make him think she was afraid.

- Miss Andrew? Said the policeman taking her arm. You have to come with us.

- What? No! You're mistaking, I'm not Miss Andrew…

- Go ahead and act. You are coming with us.

- But….said Georgie.

There were 4 extra policemen who came to help. They took Georgie to St. Paul college, without listening to her protestations. The news of Candy's arrest was known in the whole school. Eliza and Neil were very happy. Candy's friends were bitter-sweet; they were sad she'd been arrested, but were happy of the return of the "prodigal daughter".

Georgie was in the hallway with the policemen, she had her head down. Sister Grey and Sister Margaret arrived. There were two policemen in front of Georgie, they stepped away when they saw the nuns arriving.

- Miss Andrew, you're back. You're going to be punished just for the trouble your disappearance has caused said Sister Grey.

- Candy said Sister Margaret, lift your head when you're talked to

- Yeah, stable girl, show us your poor face said Eliza with a mean tone, the good life is over, no more dances with Princes…

- Shut up Eliza! said Annie

- We'd had enough of your name calling said Patty

- SILENCE! Said Sister Grey. Miss Andrew, would you please lift your head!

Georgie finally lifted her head and everybody screamed. The young girl, with long curly blond hair, green eyes, looked a lot like Candy, but it wasn't her.

- But… said Sister Grey.

- She looks like her but started Sister Margaret

- IT'S NOT HER cried Eliza, what have you done? She said talking to the policemen, IT'S NOT HER!

- But… said the policeman, she fits the description and she looks like the picture…

- You've made a mistake, Sirs, would you please release this poor young girl immediately! Said Sister Grey

- Yes sister, said the policeman.

Eliza was red with anger. Candy was still free with Terry. Annie, Patty, Stear and Archie had a sight of relief.

- Let's follow her said Annie, maybe she'll tell us something.

- What? Asked Patty

- I don't know, let's follow her!

They followed the policemen and Georgie so did Stear and Archie.

- Hi said Annie to Georgie, my name is Annie. I'm a friend of Candy's you look a lot like her.

- I'm Patty and this is Stear and Archie

- Hi, my name is Georgie

- You've got the Australian accent, are you from there? Asked Stear

- Yes. I'm going to America to look for my mother. I was adopted.

Once they got outside the gate, the policemen left.

- Please accept our apologies, Miss. I hope we haven't upset you. Once again, our sincere apologies. Do you want us to drop you off somewhere?

- No thank you. I'll manage.

As soon as the policemen left in their cars, Georgie turned to Candy's friends.

- I was waiting for the policemen to leave. Candy's fine, she misses you.

- You know Candy? Annie asked

- Yes, and Terry too. I was a decoy for the policemen.

- You mean you let yourself get arrested in her place? Said Patty

- So she could get away said Stear, since you two look alike, the policemen didn't see anything.

- Yes.

- Thank you Georgie and kiss Candy for us. Tell her we miss her too and good luck. To Terry too.

- She's with Terry? Asked Archie.

- Yes, they have separate bedrooms said Georgie.

She understood what Archie was talking about. She understood also what Terry meant that night at diner. Laurent arrived, she had to go.

- Georgie? He called

- I'm coming. Bye, I have to go.

- Bye said Annie and Patty

- Bye said Stear and Archie

They looked, as she got into the car, kissed Laurent and waved at them with her hand.

- Well that's good news said Archie

- If Candy were back, she would've been punished again

- She's better off where she's now said Stear

- With Terry? Said Archie, I'm not so sure

- Come on bro, Terry is better than the dungeon, don't you think so ?

- Yeah, you're right.

Eliza arrived with her group of friends.

- What are you doing at the gate? She asked

- Mind you own business, Eliza said Stear

They left leaving her there fuming. She hated not knowing what was happening.

- Damn you Candy! she cried between her teeth.

Meanwhile in the car, Georgie and Laurent were talking.

- So, said Laurent did it work well?

- Like clockwork! Said Georgie everybody thought I was Candy until they saw my face.

- The nuns must have been furious

- You have no idea. But I'm glad I could help Candy. Those were her friends I was talking to at the gate. They miss her a lot. In Candy's place, I wouldn't have stayed in this cold and brittle college with those severe nuns, without the love of my life either…

Candy and Terry were back at the inn. They were still a little shaken up by the events of the day. Terry had taken her to her room and had come in this time, to make sure she was alright. All those emotions, running away from the police, letting Georgie take her place, had scared her but at he same time had exited her too. Terry was hugging her to reassure her, she had her head on his chest. He tightened his embrace and was caressing her back and her hair. Candy raised her head and their lips met. The kiss was more passionate than usual because of all the excitement of the day. Their lips were weld together and they found themselves on Candy's bed still kissing. All the days emotions were forgotten, There was only that moment, that kiss which had awaken in her strange feelings, nice feelings she didn't dare explore. She had to stop before it was too late, but it was so good, too good to stop…

But she had to… she didn't have the strength… there was a knock on the door.

- Candy, Candy, are you there?

It was Georgie's voice. They stopped with regrets and put a little order in their clothes.

- Yes, wait a minute, Georgie!

She went to open the door and found Georgie and Laurent.

- I hope we're not interrupting anything, said Georgie when she saw Terry.

- Oh no, said Candy hugging her, thank you, thank you with all my heart. They didn't mishandle you too badly?

- No, I'm fine said Georgie.

- I wish I could've seen everybody's face when they realized you weren't Candy said Terry

- It was priceless. I had to restrain myself not to laugh said Georgie

- Let's go downstairs to talk said Candy.

As they were going down, Georgie continued;

- There was a girl who threw a tantrum when she saw I wasn't you

- Let me guest, a red head with curls? Said Candy

- Yes, she almost hit the policemen…

- Eliza said Terry

- I don't know why she hates me so much…

- She simply doesn't have a heart said Terry

- But I saw some relieved faces, your friends…

- How did you recognised them?

- They followed me to the gate. After the police was gone, we talked. They miss you a lot. They told me to kiss you and wish you good luck.

- They didn't ask for anything else? Said Terry

- If you were together….

- Let me guest, Archibald? Said Terry

Georgie smiled.

- Terry's right Candy, he's in love with you…

- And I love Terry she simply said

- I love you too, Freckles

The next day was the day before their departure. Candy had almost forgot about the ticket to "Romeo and Juliet" at Covent Gardens.

- Terry, do you remember when I went to get my ball dress ?

- Of course

- Well, I bought two tickets for "Romeo and Juliet" for tonight. Your departure present.

Terry was stunned, but glad about the surprise.

- You're wonderful Miss Tarzan… I suppose you have a dress for the occasion?

- Of course, I'm a lady she joked.

They got to the opera and saw Georgie and Laurent.

- We keep meeting said Georgie

- Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something said Candy smiling

- What do you know, my big brother and his girlfriend said a voice behind them

Candy and Terry turned around and saw Junior and Elizabeth.

- Good evening said Candy

- Good evening Miss Andrew, than talking to Terry, I hope you have no intention to use the family lodge.

- They will be in my lodge said Laurent

- And you are…? Asked Junior

- It's the governor's grandson said Elizabeth

- Ho said Junior. Don't worry Terrence I won't compromise Elizabeth…

- Don't start Junior…

- What? I wouldn't want you to think I compromised her. Do like father, play with your little American slut, but don't forget your duty.

- You bloody bast…

Candy and Laurent had to hold on to Terry with all their strength so he wouldn't go and hit his brother.

- Woa woa bro, where are your manners? With all the money father spends on college for you

- Come on Richard, let's go it's our turn said Elizabeth taking him away.

Candy tried to calm Terry down.

- Terry, calm down she said softly, he's not worth it! We can go if you want…

- And give him the satisfaction of ruining our evening? No way!

- So, calm down and we'll have a perfect evening Romeo…

- Ok, Juliet he said looking at her with love.

- Since everything is fine, let's go said Laurent

- Thanks for saving us said Terry

- The pleasure was all mine said Laurent, your brother is a snotty-nosed kid!

- Laurent! Said Georgie

They all laughed out loud. Laurent's family loge was big, the two couples sat down, Laurent and Georgie at the front, Candy and Terry at the back..

- You're ready for the trip tomorrow? Georgie asked

- Yes, but I'm wondering if the police is going to be there looking for me.

- Disguise yourself said Georgie, as a boy…

- Like you said Laurent then he explain to other couple, she disguised herself as a boy to be in boomerang contest for boys only…

- Boys only! Said Georgie, Ah men! They think we are weaker being. Girls can't throw boomerang? I won the contest!

- The winner was supposed to be kissed by my fiancée

- But since they discovered I was a girl

- I was the one who kissed her…

- I was waiting for a peek on the cheek…

- But I kissed her on the lips, her two brothers were furious!

- The kiss lasted for ever… in front of everybody

- In front of Abel and Arthur you mean. Abel almost broke my jaw, I thought he was her boyfriend. Boy, was I surprised to learn he was her brother!

- Laurent fell in love with me! Said Georgie ignoring Laurent's remarks.

- How romantic! Said Candy

The three knocks showed that the play was starting. The room was silent. Candy looked at Terry who seemed to be in a trance. He was looking at the play with attention and reciting Romeo's role by heart, without any mistakes.

During the break, Georgie told him about it.

- Wow, Terry, you make a better Romeo than the one on scene. You know the role by heart.

- You're going to be a good actor said Laurent

- The best said Candy, and I'm not just saying that because I'm his fiancée…

- Only the future will tell us… said Terry

- And he's modest said Georgie

At the end of the play, Candy had tears in her eyes. Terry's performance was outstanding. He held her in his arms

- You'll be a great actor Terry, I have no doubt at all said Candy

- Thank you Freckles, thank you for your surprise

- It was a pleasure.

He kissed her on the lips. "Freckles" the nickname that used to annoy her at first had become a sign of affection between them. She loved him, he could call him like he wanted.

- Hum hum said Georgie

Candy and Terry stopped kissing.

- I'm sorry, said Georgie, we have to go.

Candy and Terry smiled and Laurent shook his head.

- We're not in a hurry, Georgie said Laurent

- That's ok, said Terry, let's go.

- We're leaving London tomorrow very early said Candy while they were getting out to go to the reception for the play, Georgie, you'll be on the boat?

- Yes, and Laurent found a place at the last minute

- That's great, said Candy, tomorrow I'm finally going back to America!

When they were back at the inn, Terry kissed her and whispered;

- Our last night as singles

- And our last night in London. Can you lend me some clothes? I don't want to take any risks tomorrow

- Ok, I'll be right back!

He went to his room to get some clothes and she went in her room to change A few moments later, Terry knocked on her door. Candy was taking her dress off, at least she was trying. She opened the door to Terry with clothes in his hand.

- Do you need any help?

- Yes, please, with my dress

She knew it was a very delicate moment if Terry helped her to take her dress off. His hands on her back made her shiver with pleasure. Terry must have felt the shiver because he started to kiss her on the neck very softly, after moving her longs curly blond hair, it was almost a caress. Candy stood there and closed her eyes savouring every second of that intense moment. Then she couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and their lips were joined together in a soft and passionate kiss. Every time Terry kissed her, she all her body was ablaze and she couldn't control it. Tomorrow, she taught to herself, tomorrow. They were thinking the same thing at the same time, sot they stopped breaking the current that was getting stronger between them.

- I'm going to let you sleep he said, we have to be at the harbour by dawn or even sooner, so we won't miss the boat.

- Ok, see you later…

- See you later

And he got out of the room letting her frustrated that the fire hadn't reach the zenith.

- Tomorrow, tomorrow everything will be in order…

And on that positive note she finished getting ready and went to bed.

♪♪ _I'm getting married in the morning…♪♪ she sang in her head_.


	7. Chapter 7

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 6**

"**I'm getting married in the morning…"**

The Great aunt Elroy was in town for the fifth Sunday to see her great-nephews. They went to the hotel were she was staying. Aunt Elroy was happy to see them even if it didn't show it.

- Do you have any news from Candy?

She knew about Candy's disappearance and was worried about "what people would say".

- I knew William was wasting his time and his money with that girl… and she made the front page of the paper in America, as the girl who refused to dance with the Prince of Liege

- The bitch! Said Eliza

- Why are you mad, Eliza? Asked Stear

- It's because of you after all said Archie

- What do you mean? Asked the aunt

- Eliza set a trap for Candy and another boy, because she was jealous that the boy liked Candy said Stear

- SHUT UP! Said Eliza

- A boy? Asked the aunt, you created this situation without thinking of our family's reputation, because of a stupid boy?

- He's not stupid aunt Elroy he's…

- ENOUGH! Cried the aunt

- But…

- I said enough! Eliza I'm ashamed of your behaviour!

- But aunt Elroy, you've never accepted Candy

- But William adopted her, against my will of course, so whether we like it or not, she's part of the family. And what you did affected the whole family!

- Yes aunt Elroy… said Eliza against her will

Alistaire and Archibald were glad. Neil was too scared to get shout at, by the aunt, so he kept quiet.

Georgie was on the pier with Laurent and their luggage, ready to go. She saw Terry from a far. She approached him to say hello. She saw that he was alone.

- Terry? Good morning she said, you're alone where's…?

- Incognito…said Terry

- Oh…, said Georgie

- It's crawling with policemen, said Laurent

- Knowing my Candy, there's nothing that's going to stop her from getting on the boat, nothing, said Terry

- I hope you're right, I'm afraid for her, said Georgie

Georgie felt very close to Candy, not because of their resemblance or similar lives, but… She didn't know why.

The passengers started to get on board. There was a group of little carriers rushing to take the luggage and put it on a cart to help the passengers get on board. Terry, Georgie and Laurent, were getting on board followed by little carriers. They were moving slowly because there were a lot of people. There were a lot of policemen looking at everybody. They were observing all the young girls carefully, without any result. They went on board to search the ship. The captain was not happy because all that searching was disturbing his schedule. The policemen finally left the ship an hour later, empty handed; they hadn't find what they were looking for. They apologized to the captain and left.

The boat finally weigh anchor for America. Terry was wondering where Candy was. It had been an hour since the boat had left the harbour and there was sign of Candy. He was starting to worry. He saw Georgie while he was walking.

- So? Where is she? She asked

- I haven't found her yet he said, I'm starting to worry

Laurent arrived and also asked where Candy was.

- We haven't found her yet, said Georgie

- I'm going to go to my cabin for a while and wait for her. See you later.

Terry went to his cabin to wait for Candy. He got in and heard noise coming from the bathroom. His heart jumped.

- Candy? He called, Candy ?

- Yes, answered a voice coming out of the bathroom. She had a robe on.

Terry ran to her and hugged her. Candy was a little surprise by his reaction. He held her for a while.

- Terry? She finally said, are you ok?

- Don't ever scare me like this again! He said, where were you?

- I'm sorry Terry, I was hiding inside a lifeboat and I fell asleep…

Terry started laughing.

- The important thing is that you're here. I'm going to talk to the captain for our secret wedding…

- We'll need witnesses, why not Georgie and Laurent?

- They should get married too…

- Great idea, we could have a double ceremony if they were….

- Whooa wait a minute. The concerned party have to agree…

- It's just a suggestion. I'm going to see Georgie

- Go he said, she was worried about you.. I'm going to see the captain.

Candy and Georgie hugged.

- I'm so happy you're here said Georgie

- I fell asleep in my hiding place said Candy, I'm sorry if I worried you

- It's ok, I'm happy you're here. I wanted to talk to you. You're in the same cabin as Terry?

- He couldn't find a single…

- You're going to spend the nights together ?

- It's not what you think, Georgie, We've never…

- Because you had separate rooms, now in the same room

- That's why we're getting married…

- What? When?

- In a little while, Terry is talking to the captain

- Wow! But you're not doing it just to spend your nights together?

- No, we love each other. We're going to keep the marriage secret until we could be together and announce it to our families

- I don't understand

- Terry has to marry Elizabeth Barrington, an arranged marriage, you know what I'm talking about, don't you ?

- Don't remind me

- With everything that happened with Eliza Reagan, we almost missed each other at the harbour

- You don't want to take any chance

- We want to confront life as husband and wife in secret, so that nothing can separate us

- But why not tell your family ? I understand for Terry, but…

- I ran away for St. Paul college. I need to do something of my life, before I see Uncle William, he who had the goodness to adopt me and sent me to this reputable college so I can become a lady. And how do I repay him? By running away. It's s ungrateful, but I couldn't stay there without Terry. And anyway, I wasn't learning anything interesting.

- Good luck Candy, you're going to need it. What if you get pregnant?

- Euh.. said Candy blushing, I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get there..

Georgie smiled when she saw that Candy blushed.

- You are so cute!

Terry talked to the captain, who gave him a appointment in an hour.

Georgie threw Terry out of the cabin and stayed with Candy to get her ready.

- You can't see the bride before the ceremony she said

- I don't believe in those superstitions he said

- You have nothing to loose in respecting them said Georgie, come on out!

Terry had no choice, he took his smoking, and went to Laurent's cabin.

- Thanks for everything Georgie said Candy

- The pleasure is all mine said Georgie, Ok. According to tradition, you need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. For something borrowed and old, why not the bracelet?

- I have a blue handkerchief said Candy

- And your ring can be something new. We're ready.

Candy had the dress from the royal ball, it was white and she had the veil that came with it.

- Let's go get you married! Said Georgie

Terry and Laurent were waiting in the dining room with the captain. Candy and Georgie finally arrived. The orchestra was playing the wedding march from Mendelssohn. Georgie entered followed by Candy.

At the time of the vows, the captain asked them if they had anything prepared.

- Yes, Terry said

- Go ahead. You start Miss Candy

- Look inside my heart and find, I'm more than just the one who's always telling you I love you. And what I say it's true, I'll always be loving you and I'm telling you this straight from my heart.

- Mr. Terry your turn said the Captain

- In my heart there only one who lives and gives me all the love I'm ever going to need, I feel so good when I look into your eyes, When I'm with you, I'm in paradise.

Candy had tears in her eyes. She didn't know she was so emotional. The ceremony continued and was sealed by the traditional kiss. They were husband and wife in secret, but still husband and wife. They took a deep breath and they were ready to confront the difficulties of life.

They had a little party at diner time. Laurent ordered some champagne in the newlywed's honour. Candy had her veil off.

- To the newly wed! Said Laurent

- To the life that awaits them! Said Georgie

They dined joyfully talking about all and nothing. The other passengers were looking at them smiling. They were all so young and unconcerned of life they thought. They didn't know that our four young people had already went through a lot of ordeals together. And other ordeals were waiting for them. But for now, they were celebrating the secret wedding of their friends. They spent the rest of the time talking about their lives.

- You fell in love at first sight? Asked Georgie

- Yes said Terry, at least for me, she was in love of someone else she'd just lost

- Anthony said Candy softly, but you touched me, I thought you were sensitive…

- I was thinking about my mother, said Terry, I went to America to stay with her, and she sent me back to my father

- There's a silver lining to everything, said Candy if she had taken you back, we wouldn't have met on the boat. To hide his sadness, he started to laugh at my freckles and he calls me freckles ever since

- It doesn't bother you? Asked Georgie

- I used to get mad in the beginning, but in the long run, it became a mark of affection. But Terry nicknames everybody!

- Our first meeting was a little rocky said Laurent, She was on a horse I was sitting by the river, the next thing I knew, I was in the river with a box of bread in my hands

- I wanted to help him by taking his clothes off, because he was wet and I didn't want him to catch a cold

- What? Said Candy

- I wasn't thinking, I thought of it like taking the clothes off my brothers…when he was naked, I was embarrassed

- I wanted to burry myself…

- You took your brothers clothes off? Asked Terry

- When we were little, we used to take baths together…

- That's very funny said Candy

- We saw each other again at the inaugural of the railroad… I couldn't remember where I saw him…

- She'd forgotten about me said Laurent, she saw me naked and she didn't recognized me all dressed up!

Candy and Terry couldn't help themselves, they were laughing out loud.

- I picked up my brother, I found kissing a girl…and we left by horse

- I took the train with…said Laurent

- His royal blood fiancée complete Georgie

- I was thinking about her and my fiancée was thinking about her too when to my big surprise, I saw her at the window!

- The train was going and I was on horse with my brother and I waved at him and gave him flowers for his fiancée…but it that was an apology for the incident at our first meeting

- Wow said Candy

- Then there was the boomerang contest, you know that story, he stole a kiss from me… said Georgie

- Terry stole me the first kiss too said Candy

- Mine was authorized said Laurent

- You had to stop thinking of Anthony, move on… said Terry

- I slapped him said Candy

- And I slapped her said Terry

- But, I never forgot it said Candy

- And today you're married, more in love than ever. Where does Eliza come in?

- I met her once and I treated her like a lady. She seemed very surprised… said Terry

- During the summer, she was on a rowboat, and she fell in the lake. He cousins Alistair and Archibald refused to help her saying she was faking

- So I went to save her, while everybody was saying not to fall in her trap said Terry, then I found out she knew how to swim, she only wanted me to take her in my arms…

- I think being in Terry's arms was too much for Eliza, she fell in love with Terry said Candy

- She tried badmouthing Candy to me, I didn't believe her and I humiliated her… you know the rest. I never told you this Candy, but I spit on her.

- What! I suppose she deserved it after what she'd done to us. I'm grateful to her said Candy, if it wasn't for her, we'd still be in College. And now we have a new life waiting for us…

- You're married, don't let anything come between you, life is a battle. You will need all your love for the ordeals to come said Laurent, you are so young…

- Thank you said Terry, don't let life separate you again.

Diner was over. Before they went their way, Candy talked to Georgie on the side.

- Are you ok asked Georgie, not too nervous?

- A little said Candy

- Everything will be fine, you'll see. I want details tomorrow, good luck she said hugging her briefly.

Laurent took Georgie to her cabin, kissed her and left quickly, like he was afraid of being alone with her.

- Laurent? Do you want to come in for a while ?

- Euh…

- I want to spend some time with you

- Ok said Laurent

He got in the cabin and they spend their time talking kissing and caressing.

- You're thinking about Candy?

- It's her wedding night…

- Everything will be fine, Terry loves her very much

- When will we have our wedding night? As soon as I found my mother, are you ok with that? We're not in a hurry like Candy and Terry. That is, if you want to marry me….

- Of course I want to marry you! We should've gotten marry the first time… but okay, let's find your mother and then let's get married.

- I love you Laurent

- I love you Georgie

Candy and Terry went to their cabin. Candy took her dress off, took a shower. Terry took a shower after her. She was waiting for him on the bed. There were free to give in to their passion. They were both wearing a bathrobe. He came and sat near to her on the bed.

- I love you they both say

They both laughed a little. He knew she was nervous and he wanted to make her feel comfortable. She was nervous but she was also impatient to finally be able to explore, to live to the fullest all the sensations and feelings that Terry's kisses awakes in her. He put his lips on hers in a passionate kiss, different from the other times. This one seemed to be saying, "you're mine for ever". She abandoned herself entirely and let him guide her in this odyssey full of sensations and shivers she'd only skimmed the threshold. She followed him inside of the door and, the firs shock passed, he showed step by step all the surprises and delights of love. She discovered sensations she didn't know existed. He took his time to savour the pleasure every kiss every caress gave him. She adapted herself to the rhythm of sensations which rise her pleasure and she took the elevator to the seventh heaven with the one she loved with all her heart and who loved her back. They came out of the elevator different for ever. He was her man, she was his woman. She had her head on his naked chest.

- Candy?

- Hum hum she said with a voice that sounded like a moaning

- Are you ok?

- Yes , my love. How many time have done this?

- Euh…

- No, wait! Don't answer that. I don't want to know.

- The other times are not important. It's called making love, and today it was the first time for me too…

- Oh Terry, I love you

- I love you freckles

He kissed her and they spend the rest of the night making each other feel good.

- So? Asked Georgie, How was it ?

- Better than in my dreams said Candy

She told Georgie about her wedding night in details. Georgie was very interested.

- I very happy for you said Georgie, I hope to feel like that one day.

- You will said Candy, with Laurent! You'll see how great it feels…

- They say it's different for everybody

- I wouldn't know said Candy laughing, I can only tell you what I felt.

- Enough said Georgie laughing, or I'm going to start getting jealous…

The two young girls continued talking and laughing.

An elderly couple was passing by and admiring the two young women.

- Those two sisters look alike a lot said the old lady to her husband, than turning to the two young women, are you travelling alone?

- With my husband said Candy

- With my fiancé said Georgie

- Husband? Fiancé? Said the woman, they are very lucky. It's a pity, you would've been perfect for my grandsons

Candy and Georgie were laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER… **

**Chapter 7 **

**"Up there on the top of my Pony hill…" **

The boat arrived at New York. The passengers were starting to get off. Some of them were walking towards the cabs near by, other to their families and friends who were waiting for them. Candy and Terry took their wedding bands off. Our two couples went to the train station.

- Here we go, we're separating said Candy. I'm going to miss you. Here's the Pony House's address. Even if I'm not there I'll stop by and I get your letter. Let me know how your research is going, ok? Laurent, good luck.

- The way we've met until now, chances are, our paths will cross again, you'll see said Georgie kissing her and hugging her

- Bye Georgie said Terry kissing her on the cheek, then telling Laurent, bud, hurry and make her an honest woman…

Candy and Terry took the train to the Pony House. Georgie and Laurent took the train to Chicago.

When they arrived at the Pony, the children playing outside saw Candy and they started to scream.

- The boss is here! The boss is here! Cried Jimmy.

The other children came out of the house and ran towards Candy jumped on her and made her fall on the ground. Terry was watching the scene and smiling. That was his Candy, his wife, in her world. All those children loved her, not surprising, she had the joy of living. After a few moments, Candy was finally able to stand up.

- Children, I have someone with me. Say Hello to Mr. Terrence Grandchester…

- Hello, Mr. Grandchester!

- Hello, children said Terry

Then they ran to the house.

- Miss Pony, Sister Maria, Candy is back! She's with a man!

Miss Pony and Sister Maria heard the repeated screams of the children and came out to see what they were saying. They saw Candy with a young man with long brown hair. What had happened? Why was she back? Candy was almost at the door, she ran to kiss her "two mothers".

- Miss Pony, Sister Maria, she said hugging them, I've missed you so much!

- Candy said Miss Pony, what are you doing here?

- Why aren't you in college in England?

- Let me introduce you to Terrence Grandchester…said Candy

- Ladies… said Terry

- Hello they said at once, come in said Miss Pony

- Thank you said Terry

When they were sitting in the house, Sister Maria asked:

- Candy, what are you doing here? What about college?

- You don't want to become a lady ask Miss Pony

- No said Candy, I want to do something else with my life…

- How could you be so selfish? Mr. Andrew had the good heart… started Sister Maria

- Sister Maria, let her finish said Miss Pony

- Eliza Reagan set a trap for Terry and I and I was expelled…

- Oh my God said, Miss Pony

- I offered to leave so she could stay. I wasn't expelled because of my father. So I left, so Candy could stay

- But I ran away and followed Terry

- Oh Candy said Sister Maria

- What are you going to do? Ask Miss Pony

- I'm going to New York to become an actor said Terry

- And I want to become a nurse said Candy

- At least you know what you want to do said Sister Maria

- Sister Maria! It's their life after all, they can do whatever they want. All we can do is advise them, said Miss Pony

- When are you going to New York? Asked Sister Maria to Terry

- As soon as possible he said, tonight or tomorrow morning

- Make it tomorrow please said Miss Pony, you have to have diner with us tonight, spend the night and leave tomorrow

Candy and Terry looked at each other. If they spend the night at the Pony House, will they be able to share a room without telling that they were married? Of course not ! With Sister Maria in the house…Even if they had a room in town, she wouldn't be able to be with him.

- Yes Terry said Candy looking him in the eyes, tomorrow

- Ok, he said looking at Candy, I'll leave tomorrow

Sister Maria saw the two young people exchange their look, but said nothing.

Miss Pony and Sister Maria were in the kitchen with Candy who was serving food to the kids.

- Candy said Miss Pony, this young man, is the one you're in love with?

- But how… ?

- You can tell just by looking at the two of you…

Candy blushed. Their love was that obvious to everybody?

- Do you have plans? Like marriage… said Sister Maria

Candy had to bite her tongue, so she won't say that they were already married.

- Euh, yes of course. But I want to become a nurse first and him an actor

- Et least you'll be able to support yourself said Sister Maria

She realized she'd been hard on Candy ever since she arrived and said;

- Candy, if I'm hard on you, it's for you own good

- I know Sister Maria said Candy

- I love you she said hugging her

- Thanks, Sister Maria

They dined joyfully listening to Candy and Terry's adventures in college and in London.

- You refused to dance with the Prince of Liege? Said Miss Pony surprised

- I wish I would've seen his face when they told him said Sister Maria

They talked about the theatre, Georgie and the bracelet. The children were tired, but they wanted to listen to the stories of Candy. She took them to bed promising them the sequel the next day. When the kids were in bed, Candy and Terry stayed with Miss Pony and Sister Maria to talk.

- Candy, you can have your old room and Terry will have the one beside it.

- Thank you Miss Pony said Terry and Good night!

- Thank you, and good night said Candy

- Good night said Miss Pony

- Good night said Sister Maria, behave yourself!

Candy blushed and had a forced smile. She found herself alone with Terry and went to hug him.

- I'm going to miss you, my darling

- I know what you're talking about, My heart breaks for having to leave you. But tell yourself, it's so we could be together.

- That's the only thing that's giving me courage

They stayed like that for a while.

- We should go to bed, in separate bedrooms he said ironically

- I'm coming to see you in a moment

- But the others…

- Terry we're married. We are not going to see each other for a while…

- What if they catch us…

- We'll tell them the truth and it will be exciting…

- Oh my God, I created a monster!

So they went in separate bedroom to change and sleep. Candy waited a few minutes and went in the room where Terry was.

- You naughty girl! Said Terry

- You're my husband… shut up and kiss me…, she said.

She stayed with Terry for most of the night. She went back in her room at dawn and slept in her bed.

In the morning, the children were in their boss's room.

- Boss, boss wake up! Said Timmy

Candy opened her eyes with difficulty. The children were there, she was in her family with her "two mothers", she was married to Terry. Every thing was great !

- Good morning children she said

- Good morning said the children

- You're coming to play with us?

- Children! Said the voice of Sister Maria, leave Candy alone, come on out, and let her get ready.

Candy watched the children leave disappointed, and thanked Sister Maria with her eyes. She got out of bed and got ready after taking a shower. When she got in the dining room, she saw the kids, Miss Pony, Sister Maria and Terry.

- Good morning everybody she said but looking at Terry with love.

Miss Pony and Sister Maria saw her looking at Terry. "Our Candy is in love"

- Good morning said everybody

They had breakfast, and Candy and Terry finished telling the rest of their stories from London. The children were captivated by the story, hanging on to every word. Terry was a born actor, he was practically playing the parts of every scene he told. The children were laughing so were the others. When the story was finished, Candy told Terry

- Let's go see my real Pony Hill?

- Of course. If you hadn't find me, I would've come here to see your famous Pony Hill.

- Now I'm here with you, let's go!

She took him by the arm and started running. They arrived at the Pony hill breathless but laughing.

- Terrence, my love, this is my famous Pony Hill. This is where I come, when I'm feeling good or bad, no matter the reason.

Terry said nothing, he approach her by the back and held her waist with his arms. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. There was a soft wind blowing.

- It's very nice here, very relaxing. I understand now why you had a pretend Pony hill in college, you were trying to recreate this one. But it's much more nicer here.

- I'm glad I'm sharing this moment with you, you and I together on my Pony hill, looking in the same direction.

- "Love is not looking at each other, but it's looking together in the same direction"

- Let's look in the same direction and let's not forget our final goal… so we could be together…

- …together forever.

- I'm going to miss you so much, my love

- I'm going to miss you more…

She turned around and their lips were sealed in a passionate kiss. They didn't know in how long they will see each other again. They're going to write each other, communicate regularly to see how things are going.

- I'm wondering what Georgie is doing said Candy

- You really like her a lot?

- I feel close to her, I don't know why

- She liked you too and feels close to you…

- I hope her research are going fine

- Mrs. Grandchester, I have to go

- Already? I'm not tired of you yet!

- And you'll probably never will be…

They laughed together and walked toward the Pony House with regrets, to take Terry to the train station. Terry said goodbye to everybody and went to the train station with Candy. The goodbye at the trains station were very touching. Candy was crying while kissing her husband.

- I love you said Terry, don't ever forget that

- I love you she said, I won't forget

He got on the train and it left. Terry entered his compartment, and quickly went to the window to make sign with his hands. Candy was also making sign with her hands until the train disappeared. She felt alone all of a sudden. She will need courage to get through the separation with Terry, her husband. But she couldn't tell anybody. She wished she could confide in someone. Georgie, she missed her so much, she was her only confident for now.

Georgie and Laurent rented two separate rooms. They went to see a private investigator the day before, so he could get information on Roxanne Bramwell and Nathaniel Winstanley. He'd told him to pass the next day for the results. They were at the hotel's restaurant having breakfast.

- I'm wondering what Candy is doing now said Georgie

- You miss her, don't you?

- A lot. I already write her a letter. I'll mail it to her later.

- You didn't loose any time… did you write your brothers ?

- Yes, I'm going to mail them later too…

- You know this research can take months even years…

- Yes, I know. That's why I didn't want you to come. I can't take all you time like that…

- Georgie, I've found you again, and I have no intention of leaving you alone

- But Laurent, if the investigation takes a long time, we'll have to live here…

- I have family here, an uncle who would be glad to have us…

- But, how are we going to live?

- With my money of course! Georgie, the first time, we suffered and you had to sacrifice yourself to save me. This time, I'm taking care of things, don't worry. Concentrate on your research of your parents

- I don't know how to thank you…

- No need, it's my pleasure he said kissing her hand, I love you.

They finished breakfast and went to see the private investigator. He told them that Roxanne Bramwell was in Africa as a nurse and won't be back for about six months. Nathaniel Winstanley was living in Asia in the family business. He would probably come and see his parents in about six months. He also told them that both families are leaving in Chicago.

- If they really are your parents, they like to travel… like you. They can't stay in one place

- Six months? Repeated Georgie, can you give us their addresses ?

- Yes of course, here you go, they both live in Chicago

- My uncle leaves in Chicago…

- Happy coincidence… maybe he know my parent's family

- We'll see said Laurent, thanks for the information

He paid the detective and they left.

- We're going to Chicago! Said Laurent

- That's not far from where Candy is…

- Better and better…said Laurent laughing


	9. Chapter 9

_**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER….**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**"I miss you so much, honey…"**_

Miss Pony sent Candy to Mary Jane school for nursing, she knew the owner. She started her course to become a nurse. They were good days and bad days. But she was determined to reach her goal, to do something with her life and most of all, to be with Terry.

Terry had found some work with the Strafford troupe. The two lovebirds were writing each other almost everyday and were encouraging each other.

Candy finally wrote her friends in London. They were very happy to hear from her. Time passed and Candy was transferred at St. Joan Hospital in Chicago with other nurses. She didn't have time to write Terry to tell him. She said to herself, she'll write him once she's in Chicago with her new address. Terry wrote her to tell her that he's going on tour in a lot of cities for "King Lear". Candy didn't get the letter because she'd already left for Chicago. Once in Chicago, she wrote him a long letter he did not receive because he was on tour with his troupe. She had news from Georgie, she got her letter from Miss Pony and they were writing each other often. Candy was very happy to be in the same city as Georgie now, she missed her a lot.

The reunion with Georgie was filled with tears and cries of joy.

- How are you ? Georgie asked, are you ok?

- To be without Terry, you mean? It's been hell! And you how's your research?

- Well my "supposed" parents are both on a trip. So I'm waiting for them to come back at Laurent's uncle.

- Oh, so what do you do with your days?

- Not much, I'm so bored sometimes…

- You should find something to do…

- Laurent doesn't want me to work

- Laurent said Candy, you're not going to be like those old people that think that a woman should stay home…

- She doesn't need to…

- It's not the need, it's to occupy herself, to do something

- She's right Laurent, I'm bored…

- Ok, said Laurent, two against one? I'm vanquished… What do you want to do ?

- I thought you'll never ask! I can take care of kids or help out in schools…

- I'll see what I can do…

- It's good to have someone taking care of you said Candy

- But I will like to do this alone, if you don't mind, darling

- Ok. No problem said Laurent. You have the same ideas !

Candy and Georgie laughed. Georgie found some work in an elementary school as an assistant. She liked working with kids and Candy thought she'd be perfect working for the Pony House.

Terry was asking himself how was his wife. He knew he couldn't get any news unless he was back in New York and it wasn't anytime soon. He was in corner of the theatre playing his harmonica thinking about his beloved.

- Terry, you want something to eat? Asked Susanna Marlowe a young actress of the troupe.

Terry thought that she was kind of annoying. She was too nice with him, defending him when they were saying he got the job because of who his mother was. Always taking care of him. Was she falling in love with him? No don't think about that, he said to himself. He thought about Candy, how much he misses her.

_"A little longer he said to himself, soon, I'll have a big role and we'll be able to be together and you'll be a nurse, a career woman. I'm so proud of you my darling."_

**********

Candy had her first patient, Mr. McGregor. He was mean in the beginning and arrogant, but our Candy with her goodness contagious had softened him. She'd even brought him his dog called Mina in hiding to cheer him up. The old man told her that as soon as he leaves the hospital, he was going to hire her as his personal assistant. One day while she was walking with him in the hospital garden, he fell asleep and never woke up.

Candy was completely devastated by the loss of her first patient. She started to think about her life, her parents, are they dead? Anthony… Terry, how much she missed him!

"Oh Terry, I need you so much"

Mary Jane sent her to the Pony House for one day so she could get herself together.

- You're going to face a lot more losses in this work field, you have to be prepared to be strong, if you want to succeed in this profession.

- Yes, I understand, Thank you she simply said

So she went to the Pony House, with Mina the dog. The children were glad to see her with Mina which they adopted immediately. Miss Pony and Sister Maria were glad to see her and cheered her up.

- You can help us clean up, we're putting a little order in our stuff said Miss Pony

- Ok, it's going to keep me occupy…

They started cleaning up. They threw away useless stuff and kept the useful ones. Among the things there was the basket and the doll in which Candy was found.

- My basket she said

She looked inside and was touching it to see if it was still good. She felt something inside the basket when she took out the little mattress.

- I think there something inside she said to Sister Maria

- Really ? Said Miss Pony. When we found you, there was the doll, we never looked to see if there was another thing inside

- You couldn't have known, you can't see it said Candy

Candy continued feeling the basket and took a pair of scissors. She cut the little mattress and find an object hidden inside. She couldn't believe her eyes when she took a gold bracelet out of the basket.

- Oh My God ! She cried

- What? Asked Miss Pony and Sister Maria at the same time

- It's a bracelet, a gold bracelet ! She said still stunned

- Wow ! said Jimmy, that's nice !

- Maybe it's a clue on your family said Miss Pony

- So you can find them said Sister Maria

- No, you don't understand! Said Candy

- What? Asked Jimmy

- It's Georgie's bracelet! Well the exact copy…

- Georgie… said Miss Pony

- The girl from Australia I met in London…

- The one that looks like you? Asked Sister Maria

- Yes said Candy

- That's odd said Miss Pony

- Where did Georgie got her bracelet from? Asked Sister Maria

She told them what happened in London.

- You gave it to her? Said Jimmy, so this can't be the one

- Of course not, she always wears hers

- Looks like Georgie and you have more in common than you think… said Miss Pony

- You can say that again! Said Candy. Wait until Georgie hears about this!

When she got back to Chicago, she learned that Georgie was on a business trip with Laurent for a few days. Darn, she'll have to wait. But she was very surprised to find her friends in Chicago. With the rumours of war, the Great Aunt Elroy had called them back home. Annie was there too. They came to see her after her work. There were kisses and hugs and laughs.

- Candy, I've missed you so much said Annie hugging her

- You too, all of you she said smiling. How is Patty

- She will be here soon according to Stear said Archie.

Stear blushed

- He knows everything about Patty said Archie

Candy and Annie were laughing

- Candy tell us about you adventures in London, you really literally made the Prince of Liege walk… What was wrong with you?

- Well, I only wanted to dance with Terry

- You already had you Prince said Annie.. What was Terry's reaction, to have such a nice proof of love in public?

- I think he was embarrassed and proud at the same time

- I wished I could've seen Grandchester embarrassed said Archie

- You know where he is? Asked Annie

- In New York acting. I don't have any news …

She was sad because she didn't know what was happening. Terry hadn't answer her letters since she was in Chicago. And it's been for ever !

- Come on Candy, I'm going to show you the Andrew Mansion, this is where we're going to stay said Stear

- You're staying here, in Chicago? That's great!

The Mansion was huge!

- Wow said Candy, you'll need an hour just to get from the gate to the front door…

Neil and Eliza were at the mansion. Always as mean and ignoring Candy completely.

- Stear, can you drive me in town, I have to buy a dress for the theatre Thursday night. The Stafford troupe is coming to play King Lear and Terrence Grandchester will be there.

Candy's heart jumped! Terry will be in Chicago, Thursday…

- He won't remember you! she said to Candy, he's very close to his partner, Susanna Marlowe…

_"What? said Candy to herself My Terry, impossible ! He's my husband! He won't cheat on me!"_

But why was she learning from Eliza that Terry was coming on Thursday? What was happening?

- We are all invited, but not you she said to Candy

- Candy is part of the family too said Stear

- She has as much as right as any of us to be there said Archie

- We'll see who's the boss! Said Neil

- Find yourself another driver, said Stear to Eliza, I have other thing s to do.

She looked at Stear bad and left the room with her brother.

- Don't worry Candy you can come see Terry said Stear

- Oh, don't worry. I won't miss this that for all the tea in China! Said Candy

There was no way she was going to miss her husband's show. She went in the bedroom with Annie to try on some dresses and new hair do.

- According to the picture in the paper in London, you don't nee any lessons from me on elegance said Annie, your dress was perfect and your up do perfect.

- Thank you I wanted to be beautiful for Terry

- He's your inspiration! Said Annie, Thank God!

They were laughing.

- Can I join you? Said a voice with the British accent

- PATTY !!!! Said Candy and Annie as they ran to her to kiss and hug her, what a nice surprise!

The three friends were glad to be together again. It has been so long!

- When did you get here? Asked Candy

- This morning, Europe is not good at all she said

- Oh said Candy, what about the college?

- Always as cold as ever, and the sister with it!

They were laughing and spend a nice time together

**********

The next day, at the hospital they gave the nurses the schedule for the night shift. Candy had to work on Thursday night ! She was devastated by the news. She won't be able to see Terry! No, impossible! Nothing will stop her from seeing her beloved, her husband. She'll find a solution, her roommate Flammy.

- Flammy she asked when they were on a break, you work on Friday and me on Thursday, you don't want to switch?

- No, she said coldly

- But I have to see a friend on Thursday night, he's just passing

- That's not my problem! Said Flammy, you have your schedule and I have mine.

- But…

- I have to work and you too for that matter…

She left without another word. Candy tired with the others, but no one will switch with her. What was she going to do? Too bad, if she's going to get herself in trouble.

"I have to see my husband, or I'll die she die", she said to herselff

She'll go to the play and will come back later for her night shift.

On Thursday morning, the Stafford troupe arrived at Chicago and went immediately to the theatre for the repetition. Terry knew that their time was limited, he was wondering if he could go to Candy's school.

_ "Probably not, the time is way too short !" he said to himself_.

But if I could let her know that I'm not that far from her. I miss her so much more ever since we got here. It's like the fact that she near me, is adding to my missing her.

- Terry said Susanna's voice, the rehearsal is starting

- I'm coming… thanks Susanna.


	10. Chapter 10

_**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**"I wouldn't miss that for all the money in the world…"**_

The night of the theatre arrived and Candy was trying to finish her work as soon as possible, so she could go see Terry. Since the morning, she had the strong need to see him.

"Maybe the fact that we are in the same city is adding to my missing"

She finished her work, change her clothes very quickly, she was late.

- Where is she? Asked Annie, she's going to miss the representation

Candy's friends were waiting for her in front of the theatre.

- Here she is said Patty seeing her from a far

- Candy hurry up! They're going to close the doors said Archie

- Thanks for waiting for me. Let's go. I have to go back to the hospital later after the representation.

- Oh, but you're going to miss the reception said Annie

- I know but… I can't do nothing about it

They got into the theatre and arrived in front of the family lodge. The great aunt Elroy was there so were Eliza and Neil.

- Candy doesn't come in here said Eliza, she's not invited

- The whole family is invited said Stear and Candy is part of the family

- I don't want her in my lodge said the aunt

- But aunt Elroy… started Archie

- Never mind Archie said Candy hurt, I…

- Candy? Said a familiar voice

Candy turned around and a smile illuminated her face.

- Georgie you're back! She said hugging her, Good evening Laurent

- Good evening Candy said Laurent

- You're with your family or you're coming with us? Asked Georgie

- I'm coming with you! My family will be fine without me, she said

- Hi Georgie, said Annie

- Good evening everybody said Georgie, nice to see you again. See you later!

Candy was on a cloud while walking to Laurent's family lodge. Eliza and Neil were fuming. Eliza was about to burst. The great aunt seemed motionless. Candy's friends were happy for her.

Candy thanked Georgie with all her heart.

- Thanks for saving me again, Georgie

- It was a pleasure Candy. That Eliza gets on my nerves

- I think she's going to blow a gasket said Laurent

They all laughed with joy.

- When I learned that Terry was playing, I knew you'll come and see your husband against all odds, said Georgie

- I didn't know he was coming. I learned about it just a few days ago only. We seemed to have lost contact.

- They're on tour said Laurent, that's probably why. Don't worry your husband loves you.

- Thanks Laurent said Candy

The three knocks indicating the beginning of the representation were heard. There was a silence in the auditorium, every body was concentrating on the play. Candy was watching her beloved and was moved by his performance. For Terry it was like the most natural thing in the world for him, being an actor. It was is calling. She hadn't seen him since their separation at the Pony house, she missed him so much. She was dying to go to the reception, but she had to go back to the hospital. She was on the night shift. She had tears coming down her cheeks. She won't be able to talk to him. When the play was over, Candy stoop up to go.

- Are you sure you don't want to come to the reception? Said Georgie

- It's not that I don't want to, I can't Georgie. I have to go… Thanks again for everything she said kissing her, Laurent

She left them and went back to the hospital. She found an exit where there was a lot of people. She saw Terry and Susanna getting out and her heart was hurting to see him with another woman. She knew she was only another actress with whom he worked. Terry loves her. But her heart was still hurting. Her husband had another woman at his arm. The fans started to scream

- TERRENCE. TERRENCE !!!!

Candy was in the back and she said to herself it was no use to call him in the middle of all those screaming fans, he won't hear her.

" Terry, I'm here my love, I'm so close to you" she said to herself.

Terry and Susanna were walking toward the coach. Susanna got in and Terry hesitated when he was about to go in.

" _Candy ? he said to himself, no, what am I talking about ? She's in another city !"_

He got in the coach and left.

- Are you ok Terry? Asked Susanna

- Yes, I'm fine

For Candy, to see him so close and yet so distant at the same time, made her change her mind. She couldn't sleep without seeing him. She decided to go wait for him at the hotel, since she couldn't go to the reception without an invitation. But in which hotel was he staying? Darn! She'll have to look in every hotel of the city!

**********

Meanwhile, at the reception, Annie and her group were talking with Georgie and Laurent.

- Thanks for saving Candy, Georgie said Annie, that was nice of you

- The pleasure was all mine. I knew how much she wanted to see Terry

- Who are you? Asked Eliza, how dare you help Candy ?

- She's a friend of Candy said Annie, I doubt you know what that is….

Georgie and Laurent walked towards Terry who was a little a far. Candy's friends followed them.

- Georgie? Said Terry smiling and kissing her. Good evening he said seeing Laurent and the others

- Good evening Terry said Eliza with a big smile

- Eliza

- Good evening said Candy's friends

- You have any news from Candy? She's still at the nursing school?

- No said Georgie, Candy was here…

- Here!? He asked stunned where is she?

- She watched the play but she had to go back to the hospital said Annie

- But… which hospital?

- You forgot about her haven't you? With all those actresses, she's not important anymore to you…

- You don't know what you're talking about, Cornwell! Where is she? Which hospital?

- Why? Asked Archie

- She's at St. Joan's hospital said Annie

- Thank you Annie! Said Terry

Annie had barely finished her phrase that Terry ran out of there after excusing himself to his friends.

- Terry, wait! Cried Eliza, Candy, Candy, Candy, but what does he sees in her?

- I don't know Eliza… she has a heart? Said Annie

Susanna Marlowe had assisted to the scene and saw all her hopes go up in flames. Terry loved another woman. Who was this Candy? Why was he going after her? She loved him so much!

- Terry? She said

But he was already gone.

Terry arrived at St. Joan Hospital and asked to see Candy at the reception. A young woman with dark hair and glasses told him firmly that Candy was not back yet and he had to wait for her outside.

_" She didn't get my letter ? and I didn't get hers…"he said to himself._

But time passed and she was not arriving. He decided to go back to the hotel and to come back very early in the morning to see her.

**********

Meanwhile, Candy had finally found the hotel where Terry was staying. She got in and asked for the room number at the reception.

- I'm sorry Miss, we cannot give out that kind of information because of the fans'

- But I'm not a fan…

- I'm sorry Miss, but I can't help you.

Candy was devastated. She wanted to tell them that she was his wife, but who would believe her? They're going to take her a crazy fan. She saw Susanna from a far, she was with other members from the troupe.

- Excuse me she said, my name is Candy, I'm looking for Terrence Grandchester…

Susanna had a heart ache. She was the girl Terry love?! No, It's wasn't true, she was the one who loved Terry, she loved him so much! She had to get rid of this girl before Candy comes back.

- Oh you must be a fan said Susanna coldly. Mr. Grandchester is asleep and cannot be disturbed, especially by a fan…

A fan? Candy couldn't believe her ears! A fan?! She was **his wife**! She had to call on every strength in the world, not to explode. She had spent most of the evening looking for the hotel and now…

- I'm not a fan she said calmly, I'm his w… I'm his best friend

- If you don't leave, I will have to get you thrown out said Susanna

- But, insisted Candy, tell him it's Candy…I'm sure he'll come and see me, you won't have any problem, he will be grateful to you…

- I said no, Miss!

Susanna was talking louder, which attracted the other members of the troupe, Mr. Hathaway the troupe manager, arrived and asked what was happening.

- It's a fan that is insisting on seen Terry said Susanna very fast

- I'm not a fan… Candy started

- Miss, said Mr. Hathaway, you're not a customer in this hotel, please leave. You're disturbing the customer and the members of my troupe

- But said Candy, I have to see him…

- Leave! Said Susanna louder

- Even if I were a fan, you would've lost me…. Said Candy

- Come on, said Hathaway taking her arm, I'll escort you outside

- No! Said Candy, Let go of me! How dare you …?

- What in God's name is going on in here? Freckles? Said a familiar voice.

She turned around and saw Terry who'd just arrived and seemed surprise to see her arguing with Hathaway and Susanna.

- Terry? She said with a sight of relief and a smile

- You know her? Asked Hathaway

- Yes, and would you please, let go of her, said Terry as calm as possible.

No sooner said than done, Hathaway let go of Candy, she ran into her husband's arms and had her lips on his, before the stunned eyes of Susanna and the other members of the troupe. Susanna felt her heart breaking into a million pieces.

The two lovebirds were kissing passionately for a while, almost forgetting where they were. When they finally stopped they were breathless.

- We have an audience again said Terry smiling

- It's becoming an habit and you should be used to be in public by now she said smiling

- I've missed you so much, let's go to my room?

- I thought you'd never ask! She joked

As they passed the members of the troupe, Terry was holding his wife by the waist and tell them;

- May I introduce you to Candice White Andrew, my fiancée. The next time she comes looking for me or call me, don't tell her twaddle tales, tell her where I am or come and get me. Ok?

The troupe nodded. He should've been mad, but Candy's presence made his anger and frustrations melt right away. Candy looked at Susanna who turned her head away ashamed.

_"Why did she treat me that way? Is she in love with Terry? We'll see that later, for now, let's savour Terry's presence" She said to herself_

They went in Terry's hotel room. Once the door was closed, they jumped at each other with passion. They will talk later, for the moment, they needed satisfy the hunger they had for each other. It's been too long, way too long! All those months…

About an hour later, they were finally talking.

- Freckles, what happened?

- I was transferred here in Chicago and I wrote you to tell you about it

- I didn't get the letter I was on tour and I was still writing you a the school

- I was wondering why I wasn't getting any answer…

- You didn't think that I've forgotten about you? He said laughing

- Stranger things have happened…. But no, I know you love me. I thought there was certainly another explanation, but Eliza was saying that Susanna and you…

- You're not going to listen to that trouble-maker…

- No, but I couldn't stop my heart from hurting

- Oh my darling he said tenderly, you don't have to worry. You're the only one that's in my heart. I don't see any other woman, literally…

- She was throwing me out of the hotel, she called me a fan…

- It's a good thing I showed up, hein?

- Tell me about it! Where were you?

- I went to look for you at the hospital

- Oh… and I was looking for you in the hotels of the city

- At the reception, I saw Georgie, Laurent and your friends who told me you were in Chicago and that you had to go back to the hospital. I was almost running getting out of there!

- I saw you at the exit of the theatre with Susanna and all the fans…

- You were there? He said stunned, I felt your presence, but I said to myself it was impossible, you were at school in another town.

- Wait a minute, you felt me? But, I was talking to you in my head….

- That's how much we're connected, honey he said softly. We almost missed each other. But I had the intention of coming to the hospital in the morning to look for you before I left for the train station. So I came back to get some sleep so I could wake up early and go to the hospital.

- Wake up early? With me in your bed? After all these months? She joked

He laughed and kissed her.

- Obviously, now it's out of the question, my little freckled nurse. By the way, why aren't you at the hospital?

- Seeing you on scene was wonderful. I didn't even congratulate you, my love. I'm sorry. You were great, you make it seem so easy and natural…

- Thank you darling, coming from you it's special

- You don't think I'm biased?

- No, you're one the most honest person I know…even if you're in love, if I was bad, you would've told me so…

Candy laughed and kissed him on the chin.

- You know me too well… sweetie. As I was saying, I was getting ready to go back to the hospital, when I saw you with Susanna and all the fans. Seeing you so close and so far at the same time…

- You wanted to see me…

- After looking for you in all the hotels in town, I get you "colleague" who calls me a fan…

- She wanted to protect me…

- No, I had the impression she knew who I was and was calling me a "fan" on purpose. I think she's in love with you.

- And I think she's wasting her time, because I have only eyes for your pretty little face! You won't have any problem at the hospital?

- To be with you? Problems seem meaningless I've missed you so much.

- I've missed you too. When I'm on scene acting it's for you, Candy.

- Oh Terry ! How long are we going to be separated?

- Not much, my darling. There's going to be auditions soon for "Romeo and Juliet" and if all goes well, I will get to play Romeo

- That's going to be great! You already know the part by heart

- If all goes well, it should launch my career

- And I'm going to graduate soon and earn a salary while I'm working

- And we'll finally be together…

They remain silent for a moment.

- When are you leaving? asked Candy

- Tomorrow at noon

- I'll come to train station, it's during lunch time

- Don't you have to go back to the hospital?

- Yes, but…I can't leave you

- Freckles, don't neglect your work for me

- Ok, I'll go… but, do it to me one more time, darling…

Another hour later, they were still talking

- I almost missed the play …

- How?

- Well the whole family was invited; I arrived late because I was on the night shift. Once in front of the lodge, Eliza and the great aunt wouldn't let me in, even after Stear and Archie insisted

- My poor baby, what did you?

- I heard Georgie's voice calling me…You can't understand how good it was for me to hear her voice

- She invited you into Laurent's family lodge Terry guessed

- Yes, you should've seen Eliza's face…

- I wish… Georgie is a really good friend to you

Candy remembered all of a sudden, the bracelet she found in her basket.

- I think she's more than that said Candy

- What do you mean?

- With everything that happened, I even forgot to tell Georgie about it…

- Freckles, can you explain to me…?

- Yes of course, dear. A few times ago, I lost my first patient, Mr. Macgregor. You'll find my letters when you get back to New York explaining everything. Mary Jane sent me to the Pony house for one day so I can relax a little. Once I was there, I found Miss Pony and Sister Maria doing a very big clean up. Among the things there was the basket in which I was found and the doll. So I started to feel the basket and look at it, to see if it was still in good shape. While I was feeling the mattress I found something inside. I took a pair of scissors and cut and I found a bracelet inside…

- A bracelet?

- Yes but not any bracelet, identical to Georgie's…

- What? My God! That would mean that…

- Georgie and I are sisters?

- That would explain your resemblance. Candy that's wonderful, that would mean if Georgie finds her parents…

- They could also be my parents…Wait until Georgie heard about this!

- That's great honey! By the way, we almost missed each other…

- Terry, nothing and nobody would've stopped me from seeing you…

- I know, honey, but I'm going to give you the telephone number from the theatre, so if there's an emergency, you can call me. Ok?

- Ok, my love. But for now show me again, how much you missed me….

- Flammy I'm sorry. I'm going to make up for my time

- I wonder what goes through your head sometimes, Candy said Flammy

- Flammy I had to see him. I had been months… If you have a boyfriend, I'm sure you understand me

- He came looking for you here, if you were at your work place, you would've seen him anyway… But you had the good sense to finish your work before you left.

Candy was looking down.

- Well go back to work said Flammy. I won't report you. But don't do it again.

Candy couldn't believe her ears! Flammy was nice to her? She wanted to hug her… but knowing Flammy…

- Thanks a lot said Candy, Thank you very much

And she went back to work.

*********

Around 11h30 in the morning, Terry came to pick her up to go to the train station. When they arrive at there to find everybody ready to go. Eliza was there also to see Terry. But she got mad when she saw Candy with him. Susanna was looking at them from a far and felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. She still couldn't believe that Terry wasn't free. He spent all the night with her… where does she come from…?

- Hello Terry said Eliza, I came to wish you a safe trip…

She acted like Candy was invisible.

- Eliza…

And he went on his way with his wife, like there was nothing to it. Eliza was furious! Candy, Candy always Candy!

When Candy and Terry arrived in front of the train, he asked;

- Do you need any money, Freckles?

- No, thank you Terry. I'm fine

- I'm going to give you some any way he said putting an envelope in uniform pocket

- But Terry, there's no use…. Ok.

- By the way, you're very beautiful in your nurses' uniform

The speaker announced the last call for the New York's train.

- That's you she said with tears in her eyes. I don't want you to leave. I love you.

- It's not for much longer, honey. Be patience. I love you, don't forget that

He kissed her on the lips and got on the train, which left. Candy was on the platform watching the love of her life leaving. She wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I have to get back the the hospital, she said to herself"

While she was getting out of the station, she heard a voice calling her.

- Hi Candy!

It was Alistair in his car with Archie, Annie and Patty.

- Hi everybody she said smiling

- You took Terry to the train…? Asked Patty

- Yes

- You were able to see each other last night? Asked Annie, he left like a fury when he learned you were here in Chicago

- We almost missed each other said Candy, but we saw each other

- I'm happy for you said Annie

- I have to get back to the hospital

- Get in! Said Stear, I'll drive you…

- Ok said Candy, tried to get me there whole she added laughing

- It was nice of Georgie to save you again said Annie

- You have no idea said Candy, her timing couldn't have been better

- I thought Eliza was going to explode said Archie

They all started laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 10**

"**My sister dearest…."**

When Candy was free in the beginning of the evening she went to see Georgie. She went to the Grey Manor and asked to see Georgie. She arrived and greeted her with a big smile.

- Candy!

Candy hugged her a little longer than usual. Georgie notices her emotion.

- Are you ok, Candy?

- Georgie, thank you again for saving me.

- You're very welcome. The pleasure is all mine. Were you able to see you husband?

Candy told her what happened the night before, how she almost missed Terry.

- Hum this Susanna… started Georgie

- I know, she must be in love with Terry

- She practically did everything to stop you from seeing Terry… I hope she stops there… anyway!

While they were talking, they were walking toward one the many living rooms of the manor. They sat down next to each other.

- Where's Laurent? Asked Candy

- He went out, he'll be back in a little while

- I have something to tell you, it's pretty important

- You can't be pregnant, or at least know about it already said Georgie, you puzzle me…

Candy had a nervous laugh. She started telling her about what had happened with Mr. Macgregor, the visit to the Pony house and finally the bracelet.

- A bracelet? Asked Georgie softly, like she was afraid to talk

- Yes, said Candy and not any bracelet…

While saying that, she took out the bracelet from her purse and Georgie screamed with surprise.

- Oh my God, Candy! She said with tears in her eyes, it's identical to mine !

Candy nodded.

- It was in your basket, so it means…

- …that we are sisters ? Said Candy a little worry

As a response, Georgie hugged her and started crying. Candy started crying too. They remained that way for a while.

- Did somebody died? Said Laurent's voice

The two young girls turned their head without letting each other go. Their faces were wet with tears. They laughed in the middle of tears.

- Georgie? Candy? Laurent asked not getting it

- Oh Laurent said Georgie a wonderful thing just happened…

- Wonderful? And you're crying?

- It's from joy assured Candy

They told him what had happened, until the final conclusion. Laurent was stunned. He suspected that Candy and Georgie might be sisters, but to get the proof with the bracelet was more than he could hope for. He hugged Georgie than Candy.

- I'm very happy for the both of you. Did you tell Terry? He asked Candy

- Yes and he couldn't believe his ears either

- Now all you have to do is wait for the return of your parents

- Well said Candy, I wanted to talk to you about that. My training period at the hospital is almost over. I can go live at the Andrew mansion, but I'd rather have my own apartment. And in case Terry comes to visit, it will be easier to be together, than at the mansion. Georgie what would you say if I ask you to come and live with me, for a while, so we can make up for lost time? At least until I leave for New York to be with Terry.

Georgie looked at Laurent and he nodded.

- I can't stop you from being with your sister

- Thank you Laurent said Georgie

- You have money to leave alone?

- Terry left me some money and I will be earning a salary soon

- I have a salary too said Georgie. It's perfect.

- How can I fight with two minds so independent? You're going to let me at least find you a decent apartment?

- Not too expensive and not too luxurious either said Candy

- Ok he said, I'll do my best.

- I'm not working tomorrow said Candy, do you want to come with me at the Pony House? I will like you to see where I grew up

- Ok said Georgie

- I'll come and pick you up in the morning around 10 o'clock

- Do you want to have diner with us? Asked Laurent

- Say yes please, sister…

- Ok, say Candy

They had diner with Laurent's family. After diner, Candy went to the Andrew mansion to talk to Stear and Archie. She found them with Annie and Patty.

- Candy said Annie, what a nice surprise!

- Are you going to spend the night? Asked Archie, this mansion is also yours…

- No, I have to get back to the hospital, but I have something to tell you. You all know Georgie?

- The girl that comes from Australia said Stear

- And that looks like you said Annie, yes we saw her in London when she took you place…

- And at the theatre and the reception the other night

- Yes, what I haven't told you, it's how we met…

She told them how Terry had bought the bracelet for her at the flea market, how Laurent mistook her for Georgie, how Terry mistook Georgie for Candy and the reunion at the ball.

- I gave the bracelet to Georgie, since it was hers anyway, and the only link to her real mother. Her research brought her here in Chicago. Her parents are abroad, she's waiting for them to come back.

She told them the story of Mr. McGregor, the visit to the Pony House and the bracelet.

- You're sure it's the same? Ask Annie

- I just came from Georgie's. They're identical said Candy

- So it means that Georgie and you are… said Archie

- …sisters ! Said Patty

- Oh Candy that's wonderful said Annie

- That's why you look alike so much! Said Archie

- So if she finds her parents… said Candy

- Oh my God Candy, said Stear that's great!

She took Annie on the side.

- Are you ok with this? It doesn't bother you…?

- That's really you Candy, worrying about me, instead of being happy! Candy, you'll always be my sister. I'm very happy for you!

- Thanks Annie. I'm going to the Pony House tomorrow with Georgie; you want to come with us?

- I'm not going to bother you?

- Georgie and I are going to live together in a few days, we'll have all the time in the world to be together

- Ok. I'll see if Patty wants to come with us too. I wanted to ask you…

Patty arrived at that moment.

- For you and Terry… you were together in London…

Candy blushed. She couldn't tell them about her marriage her passionate nights with Terry. It was still a secret.

- Well, we had separate rooms…

- And on the boat? Asked Patty

- Euh I was with Georgie she lied

- Oh said Annie, Terry and you have plans?

- He asked me to marry him at the ball…

- WHAT ? Cried Annie, and you're just telling us now? You little secretive!

- I suppose that you said yes, add Patty

- Where's the ring? Asked Annie

- In my stuff, I don't want to ruined it at the hospital

- But Candy, Why did you hide it from us?

Having a secret marriage, made her forget all the rest.

- Annie it's not official yet, Terry's father wants him to marry the daughter of one of his associates, a certain Elizabeth Barrington…

- An arranged marriage, that's still exist?

- More than you think! He, wants to marry me. So he wants to become independent and provide for himself so we could get married. You have to promise not to say anything. Please, can you keep my secret ?

- Sure Candy said Patty, you can count on us

- Did you see this Elizabeth asked Annie

- I saw her at the ball with Terry's brother…

- Terry's brother? Asked Patty

- Yes, Richard Jr

She narrated them what happened at the ball and at the theatre.

- He's a snotty-nosed kid! Said Patty

They all started laughing. Stear took her back to the hospital with his car. Candy hardly slept that night. All those emotions were keeping her awake. Stear came to pick her up in the morning around 9 o'clock. They went to the manor pick Annie and Patty who spend the night there. Neil and Eliza were there too.

- Stear can you take me to the store? I have to buy a new dress…

- I'm sorry said Stear, I'm taking Candy to the train station

- This stable girl has precedence over me…

- But Eliza said Archie, the stable girl made the Prince of Liege walk literally …

- Because of you of course… If you hadn't set that trap…said Stear

- Her grade has increase because of your jealousy said Archie

Candy couldn't miss this opportunity.

- Thank you Eliza, thanks with all my heart. Because of you, I found Terry, I went to the ball and open the dance with a Prince… your gesture was very generous…

- OH SHUT UP ! She said getting out of the room.

- I'm sorry said Candy, it was irresistible …

- Don't apologize, said Stear, it was long overdue!

Annie and Patty arrived and they went to pick up Georgie and Laurent and went to the train station. The whole Pony House was waiting for them, two old boarders and two new friends.

- Everybody, this is Patty and Georgie said Candy

- Hello said Miss Pony. Wow Georgie, you look a lot like our Candy… and your bracelets, identical!

- Do you how to climb trees like our boss?

- Yes said Georgie, I was a real tomboy, too!

- Impossible said Sister Maria, I wish I could've had you both!

- It's great that you found each other said Miss Pony.

Georgie and Patty were adapting quickly to the children. Candy and Annie were glad to be back in their old house. They spend a memorable day, full of games and laughs. Candy took Georgie to see her "Pony hill".

- This is where I come when I'm feeling good or when I'm feeling bad. I shared it with Terry, the man I love, my husband. He told me that love is not looking at each other, but looking together in the same direction. You don't know what it does to me to have found you, my sister… or you do. I'm not alone in the world anymore! I have a sister! I love you Georgie !

- I grew up in a family that took me in. They never officially adopted me. The father and the boys loved me, but the mother was always treating me coldly. It got worse when my father died saving my life. My two brothers loved me a lot, to the disarray of their mother. I think she died of a broken heart. But now I know I'm not alone anymore, I found my sister. It's a miracle! I felt close to you since the moment I met you. It probably was the voice of blood… I love you Candy.

They hugged each other. Georgie was looking at their identical bracelets.

- Matilda the Brydon's cook said that Roxanne had three bracelets like this one. You have one, I have one, she must have the third one

- It's going to be a sign that it's maybe our mother said Candy, do you know when she's coming back?

- In a few months. With everything that's happening in Europe, I hope they'll come back in one piece…

- You have to be optimist Georgie, we found each other, we will find them. Life is finally smiling at us. Soon I'll be with Terry and you with Laurent and we'll finally have a mother and a father.

- What if she doesn't want us? She abandoned us after all…

- If we get our generous nature from her, she's going to be glad to see us, you'll see. Then again, who wouldn't want two pretty girls like us?

They started laughing and went back to the pony house join the others.

- So sisters said Miss Pony, are you ok?

- I was showing her my Pony hill said Candy

At the hospital, there was a new patient. It was an old lady who came for a little operation. The old lady was very grouchy, she was never happy and was complaining about all the nurses. When Candy came to work, the doctor called her.

- Miss Andrew! You're back!

- Yes doctor. Can I do something for you ?

- Yes, you're "Little Mary Sunshine" and I mean it in a good way, I need you to some rub off on someone…

- Rub….?

- Yes, there's a new patient, an old lady who's really grouchy…I would like you to personally take care of her

- Ok, what's her room number?

- Room 312, Mrs Madeline Thorpe. She's here for an operation. Thank you Miss Andrew

- Don't thank me, doctor, it's my job

Candy went to room 312 and entered. The room was dark and murky. The windows and the curtains were closed.

- It's dark in here said Candy, there's a nice sun outside

She went to the windows and open the curtains, letting that way the sun come into the window.

- But who? Started the old lady

- Good morning, my name is Candice White Andrew, you can call me Candy. I'm your nurse starting today

- How dare you open my curtains? Close them at once!

- You wouldn't want to stay in the dark complaining… look at the nice sun! Come on your ill, but you're still alive. Think about all the people that died today. You're lucky to be alive and in the hospital to get well thus you're staying alive. Why not smile? Let's see what we have to do today.

Saying that, she had her most beautiful smile. She started taking care of the old lady who wasn't saying anything but she was obeying. She had stopped complaining. The doctors were glad and congratulated Candy.

Candy had a day off and was not at work. She took advantage of her free time to moved into the apartment Laurent had found for her and Georgie. The two sisters were having so much fun during the move; their friends couldn't believe it.

- I've never seen two young girls as happy as you two said Laurent The jolly sisters

The "jolly sisters" continued laughing. They spend a nice day and a nice evening, talking laughing and fix the apartment. Annie and Patty stayed late to help them finish. Laurent Stear and Archie were there mainly to carry furniture. Laurent had a phone install despite the two young girls protests.

- I will feel better to know that you can contact me with a phone call

- Ok said Georgie, but don't bother us too much

- Candy that's great said Patty, we can call each other now

- And you can give the number to Terry so he check up on you regularly instead of waiting the letters said Laurent

- Yes, you're right said Candy, Oh, I'm so happy today!

When the two sisters were alone, Georgie asked Candy;

- You know where to call Terry or you have to write to him?

- I know where to get him. With everything that happened the last time, he gave me a number where I could join him

- Great, you can call him tomorrow to give him the number

The next day, when she got to the hospital, to work, the doctors had a sight of relief.

- Oh Candy said a nurse, Thank God you're here! Your patient is very upset. She wants nobody else

- Mrs. Thorpe? Said Candy surprised

- Where were you, Miss Andrew? Asked the doctor

- Euh… it was my day off

- Oh, ok. But please, take care of her…

Candy went to room 312 and you could hear the old lady saying;

- Get out of here! I want my nurse! Where's Candy?

- I'm here said Candy. Mrs Thorpe! What's with this kind of behaviour?

- Candy! Where were you? Asked Mrs.Thorpe, how could you abandoned me ?

- It was my day off said Candy, I have to rest too, don't I?

- Yes, but you should've told me…

- I'm sorry, the next time I will tell you. Come on let me take care of you now

- You're very sweet, you remind me of my Roxie

- Roxie?

- My grand-daughter… you have the same hair if my eyes are not mistaken

- Really? Mrs.Thorpe, promise me you won't make any problems the next time I'm not here?

- Ok, I promise to behave myself

When Candy got back to the apartment, she decided to call Terry to give him her phone number. The connection was made and she talked.

- Hello? Hello?

- Hello?

- Yes, hi!

- Hi!

- Can I speak with Terrence Grandchester please?

- Yes. Who's calling?

- Candy

- Candy? Hi! It's Mr. Hathaway. Are you al right?

- Yes, I'm fine.

- Wait, I'll get him for you.

After the fiasco the other night, Hathaway was nice to Candy. He was a little mad at Susanna for misguiding him. A few minutes later Candy heard;

- Hello? Freckles? How are you

- I'm fine my love, what about you? It's so good to hear your voice…

- I miss you so much… is there a problem?

- No, honey. I'm sorry; I didn't want to worry you. I'm calling to tell you that I'm living with Georgie now and we have a telephone

- A telephone? In the apartment?

- Yes, Laurent insisted

- Tell him I said Thank you, that's great! I'll have one installed in my apartment too. We'll be able to talk often. Let me get something to write on… no just give it to me, I will remember it.

- Are you sure? It would be better if you write it down…

- Candy, I will never forget the number that will allow me to hear your voice

She laughed and gave him the number.

- How's Georgie?

- She's not back from work yet

- Say hello to her from me. How is it between you two?

- Oh Terry, it's wonderful! She took the news pretty well that we might be sisters. She doesn't even doubt it!

- Are you leaving far from Laurent?

- No, we're renting a place in town not too far from where Laurent lives. He didn't want to be far from Georgie. I'll send you the address in my next letter. I have so much to tell you… it would be too long over the phone

- Ok. So let me hang up so you won't have to pay too much… The next time, I will call you.

- I love you

- I love you and good night

- Good night

She hung up the phone and felt happy and sad at the same time. She was happy to have talked to her beloved and sad that he's so far away. Georgie arrived at that moment.

- That was Terry?

- Hi! Yes…

- Hi! You miss him…hein?

- A lot. I hope I'll be with him soon…

A few days later, they bought a man that had been hurt in Europe in the hospital. The rumour said that he was a spy and that he'd been hurt in an explosion in Europe.

Candy was working in the emergency room that day and saw the man… It was Mr. Albert! But, how? She thought he was still in Africa. After he received the proper treatment for his condition, he was asleep in his room. When he woke up, a few hours later, Candy went to see him. He was standing and was looking at the window.

- Mr Albert? Mr. Albert?

He didn't respond. Candy approached him.

- Mr. Albert? Can you hear me?

- You're talking to me?

- Yes. Mr. Albert, it's me Candy…

- Albert? Is that my name? I don't remember anything…

- You have amnesia? Oh my God, that's awful! But most cases of amnesia are temporary. You'll get your memory back, you'll see!

- Yeah. Now can you leave me alone, please, I have to rest.

- Ok. I'll come back and see you tomorrow. Bye.

Albert didn't say anything. This nice young girl, so warm, he knew her? He couldn't remember anything and it was frustrating! The doctors told him not to force it. His memory will come back in due time. Time passed and Albert was better and had to leave the hospital. Since he still had amnesia, Candy offered him to come and live with her and Georgie.

- With you?

- Yes. I live with my sister. So when you get your memory back….

- And you trust me? You're not afraid?

- Mr. Albert, for now, I think I know you better than yourself…

Albert laughed.

- Yes, you're right.

- So it's settle. You're coming with me tonight after work…

Candy knew she had to talk to Georgie and especially to Terry. During lunch time, she went home to call Terry.

- Freckles?

- Hello Terry

- Are you ok?

- Yes. I have something to tell you

- Is there a problem?

- Mr. Albert was hurt and he's at the hospital where I'm working.

- Oh, is he all right?

- Yes and no

- What do you mean?

- Physically he's fine, but he lost his memory…

- My God!

- So, I'm bringing him here so he could live with us. Since he has no memory of himself

- WHAT!

- Terry please... Understand me. Mr. Albert always helped me when I needed it and you too, for that matter.

- Ok, you're right. That's my Candy, always thinking about others. Go ahead, do it.

- Thanks Honey. I have to go back to work. Bye, I love you.

- I love you. I'll talk to you later

She hung up. Georgie and Laurent arrived.

- Candy?

- Hi Georgie, Laurent. I came to call Terry. And I have to talk to you two.

She explained to them the situation with Albert.

- I'm with you Candy said Georgie. This man is your friend and you must help him

- Me too said Albert

- You're not afraid of "what will people say?" The two jolly sisters living with a man

- We know the truth, you're married and I'm with Laurent… the rest of the world? We don't care!

Candy hugged her.

- You're wonderful, Georgie. I have to go. See you tonight.

Mrs Thorpe had to leave the hospital too the next day. Her family will come and get her. Every time the family came, Candy left the room. Mrs Thorpe told her about it.

- I will like you to meet the members of my family

- Ok, when I'll have less work and your family come, I'll stay and meet them.

But she had a lot of work every time and Mrs Thorpe had to leave the hospital now.

- I'm going to miss you Candy said Mrs Thorpe, if I need a personal nurse at home, I'll come personally to hire you.

- That's very nice of you. I'm going to miss you too. Have a nice convalescence!


	12. Chapter 12

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 11**

**"The lost summer love…" **

Roxanne Bramwell was walking outside on the boat taking her back to America after a long stay in Africa. She had a nice tan she owed to the burning sun of Africa. She was going back home to America to show her family that she was still alive and in good health. Then she'll go maybe in Europe. With everything that was happening there, they never had enough nurses. But she wanted to see her grandmother. Her sister wrote her that she was in the hospital. She smiled thinking about her Grand-mother, how she was grouchy, in a hospital screaming at the staff. She wished she could've seen that. She was looking at the water moving. She's just had diner, the dining room was full of people. It seems like everybody wanted to go to America.

- Roxie?

It was the voice of a man. Roxanne asked herself who could used her diminutive.

- Roxie, it is you! Said the voice, Roxanne Bramwell…

She turned around an saw a man, blond, green eyes, freckles on his face, she couldn't believe her eyes!

- Nathan? She said surprised, Nathaniel Winstanley? Oh my God it's a small world!

Nathan approached her and hugged her. She laughed and did the same. They stopped hugging

- How long has it been? He asked

- Too long! She answered

- You're going back to America? Where are you coming from?

- From Africa and you?

- From Asia…

- It seems, you and I like to travel

- One thing we have in common

- You want to have a drink with me?

- I'm not sure… she said, maybe you're going to run out on me again and get married…go back to your wife…

- Come on Roxie; let me at least explain myself…

- What, almost 20 years later? Too little, too late…

- Roxanne, please…

- I'm not interested, go back to your wife!

She left him there and went back to her cabin, quickly. She closed the door and closed her eyes. Tears were coming down her cheeks. Seeing Nathan after all those years had opened old wounds. And they were painful, very painful.

Nathan was a little puzzled by Roxanne reaction. He went back to his cabin. He thought about the time he met her.

Roxanne in her cabin was thinking about the time she met Nathaniel Winstanley

They were thinking in unison…

It was the fifth Sunday, the Sunday when the students from local colleges went to meet their parents or family members. Roxanne Bramwell was working at Lord Brydon's as an assistant. She was lucky to have found that job. She came to England with a dance troupe, which went their own may after the contract was over. Since she'd left America against her parents' wishes, she didn't want to go back to America. She decided to stay in England and find a job. She found one as assistant. The fifth Sunday a lot of young men and woman came to meet their parents. A teen herself she felt closer to them since they had the same background, she liked talking to them, they had a lot in common. Lord Brydon always had barbecue for the fifth Sundays. He had all those families and their children over, his associates, friends; he had a lot a room in his mansion.

Roxanne went to the garden to serve herself at the table; there was only one piece of chicken left. She took a fork to take the last piece of chicken and she saw another fork aiming for the same piece.

- Excuse me said Roxanne, but I was here first

She looked up and saw a young man with blond hair, green eyes and freckles on his face. The young man look at the young girl with long blond and curly hair and green eyes.

- I saw it first he said smiling, I really love chicken

- Me too… we could share the piece…

- Ok

He took a knife and cut the piece of chicken in two and put a piece on Roxanne's plate.

- Thank you that's nice of you

They finished serving themselves. Roxanne went to sit not too far from the table under the shade of a tree. The young man followed her.

- Can I join you? He asked

- Please she said

He sat down next to her on the blanket.

- Nathaniel Winstanley he said introducing himself, you can call me Nathan

- Roxanne Bramwell, you can call me Roxie, pleased to meet you

- Pleased to meet you, Roxie

- Which school to you go to?

- St. Paul College, what about you?

- I don't go to school, I'm working for Lord Brydon as an assistant

- Oh, but you're American

- Yes, I came with a dance troupe

- And your parents didn't say anything?

- I'm a little rebel…

- But you're so young, to be so far from your family…

- I miss them. But I love travelling

- Fascinating. How many countries do intend to visit?

- We'll see where life takes me

They had an immediate connection. They spent the rest of the day together. At the end, they exchange address, so they could write each other. They started writing almost immediately. They wrote each other almost every day, being in the same city, the royal mail was the fastest in the world. They saw each other at every fifth Sunday. At the end of the day before he left, the second time they saw each other, he was with her in the library.

- I have to go Roxie, I going to miss you…

- I'm going to miss you too, but we just met…

- We write each other almost every day, you know me and I know you, and I have all those feelings that started from the moment I saw you….

- Nathan…

- I love you Roxie…

- I love you too…

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips in a passionate kiss. Roxanne's world was spinning around her… She was in love for the first time of her life and he loved her back! She couldn't believe her luck.

They were very much in love she was sure of her feelings, so when the moment came she didn't hesitate to become intimate with him.

- I want to marry you, Roxie I want to wake up in your arms for the rest of my life

- Nathan, I will give up my travelling frenzy for you, to become your wife

- You won't have to, I love travelling too and we'll conquer the world together…and with children we'll have in the future

- How many children do you want?

- As many as we can…

- Ok, but I don't know if I'll have the strength… she joked

They were laughing, kissing, hugging and having a good time. But she still hadn't told him she came from a rich family too. He thought she was poor. He hadn't told her that his father had arranged a marriage for him with the daughter of one of his associates, that was going to the same school. On fifth Sundays she went to see her parents in a hotel, so Roxanne didn't know she existed.

The girl, who was named Louise Barclay, came on one of the fifth Sundays with her parents to the Brydon's manor for the day with her parents. She was slim with light brown hair. Nathan was very uncomfortable that day, barely talking answering with monosyllable words. Roxanne didn't understand what was happening. Why was Nathan behaving himself that way? He was avoiding her. Christopher the 8 years old son of Lord Brydon gave her the answer without knowing it.

- Hi Chris said Roxanne where are you going like that?

- I'm going outside, the grown-ups threw me out of the library. They talking marriage…

- Marriage? Who's getting married?

- Your friend Nathan and a certain Louise…

Roxanne saw her world coming crashing down around her. Nathan is marrying another girl? What about her? What was happening? There must have been a mistake. Chris was only 8 maybe he heard them wrong. She decided to go see what was going on. The library door was a little open and she heard voices.

- Every thing is settled for the wedding said a woman's voice, our two kids will be very happy together. Aren't you Louise?

- Yes, said Louise. I'm so happy. We've been engaged since our childhood…

- That's perfect. See you in one month in Chicago

Roxanne didn't want to hear more. She left and ran in her bedroom. Nathan had to marry someone else. He promise to marry her ! But he knew he was marrying someone else all the time. He was just having a good time with her! She was devastated.

Nathan was with his father alone in the library.

- Father he started, it's about the wedding…

- In a month you'll be a married man

- But father, I'm in love with another girl…

- Lord Brydon's secretary? You're kidding, right? Your marriage has been arranged since the crib. There should be a fusion with your union.

- But father, I don't love Louise…

- What's love got to do with it? It's a business transaction! You're going to fulfil your duty as the eldest son…

- But… I love another girl

- And you will love another one, your wife. I thought we were in agreement?

- That was before I fell in love with another girl…

- You made me a promise, you can't break it now. Everybody is counting on you, your grand father, your mother, Louise…

- All right father. I will fulfil my duty he said with a very sad tone

Nathan went looking for Roxanne; he couldn't find her anywhere. It was the last Sunday before he went back to America, he might never see her again. He was leaving in the morning. He was going to spend the night at Southampton to take the boat at dawn. He had to see Roxanne, but he couldn't find her. He left the Brydon's manor with his family and Louise's family without seeing Roxanne. He was heart broken.

Roxanne was crying all the tears of her body, in Matilda's arms, she was the cook.

- Come on Roxanne, it's not the end of the world. There will be other young men

- But it's Nathan I love! He's going to marry another girl! He was only playing with me. Now I'm going to be alone with… with

- With whom? With us ?

- No, with my… baby she said crying louder

- Oh Roxanne! My poor darling

- I can't stay here. I have to go…

- No. Where will you go?

- I don't know, but I'll have to manage

She quit her job the next day and the Brydon manor. She did small jobs, had an apartment with one room. Life was difficult. Lord Brydon had gave her more money then he should. It helped her a lot in the beginning. She gave birth to twin girls. She left one of the babies at the orphanage crying all the tears of her body. She couldn't take care of two babies. She hoped her baby would be adopted by a good family. She left one of the 3 identical gold bracelets she was wearing that her mother had given to her. She took the boat to America with the other baby. But once in Chicago she didn't dare confront her family with an illegitimate baby. Nathan was married to Louise Barclay who was in the family way. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She took another bracelet and put it inside the mattress of the baby basket, with the doll she'd bought for her baby. She went and let the basket in front of the Pony house. There was another baby in front of the door. She left there crying. She went back to her parents, went to nursing school, became a nurse and took every job abroad available, so she could travel to keep her mind of her babies and Nathan. She threw herself at work. She'd spent a lot of year in Africa working with children. She'll come back to America from time to time to see her family but not for long. She was going back this time to see her grand mother. She never thought she'll see Nathan again. She change and went to bed, but cried herself to sleep.

Nathan left England the next day without seeing Roxanne to explain to her the situation. He wrote her a letter when he go to America, but didn't get any answer. He was heart broken. He had a duty to fulfil but he was ready not to do it, only if he could find Roxanne. But he couldn't find her, it seemed she disappeared from the face of the earth. So he married Louise Barclay and had 2 kids with her; Cassandra who was 15 and Steven who was 10. He was going back to America with them, after spending a lot of years in Asia. He was divorced and Louise was back in England. To see Roxanne again, made his heart beat again. All those feelings he thought were extinguished, came back rushing as soon as he saw her. The universe was giving them another chance… maybe? Roxanne Bramwell…

Roxanne woke up, got ready and went to have breakfast. Since there were lot of people, they put her on a table with a young girls and her brother.

- Hello, said Roxanne

- Hello said the kids.

They started eating when the young girl said:

- I'm Cassandra et this is my brother, Steven

- Pleased to meet you, my name is Roxanne

- I would like you to meet my father…

- Why?

- To go on a date with him…

- Cassie, stop said Steven, you can't say that to every single woman you meet…

- Who told you I'm not married or engaged…? Said Roxanne

- I don't see any ring on your finger. Do you have a boyfriend? Asked Cassandra

- That's kind of personal…

- Sorry, I have to know. Do you…?

- No… but…

- That's perfect!

Roxanne was looking at the children. She was blonde and he had light brown hair. They both had green eyes. She had freckles and he didn't. She looked to see if she had a gold bracelet on, she didn't. She thought about her daughters, how were they? Did they look like her? She started talking with the children telling them about her adventures in Africa.

- Hey, there's dad said Steven

- Roxie?

- Nathan?

- You know each other? Asked Cassandra with a smile

- I know her since the time I was going to school in England …I see you've met my kids

- Yes. There very beautiful

- She's at our table because of the crowd said Steven

- Oh, that's great! At least we have someone I know…

Roxanne smiled. In front of the children, she couldn't say much. The breakfast continued in the calm. After that, the children went for a walk. Roxanne wanted to leave too.

- Roxanne, wait said Nathan

- You want something?

- Yes. To talk to you. Please, listen to me and then you can do whatever you want…

Roxanne thought about for a minute. After all, what did she have to loose? And the old wounds were already opened… and she was still in love with him.

- Al right, I'll listen to you

- Thank you. Let's go somewhere and live the place for other passengers, you want to come with me in my cabin? I have a suite with the children, we'll be more comfortable.

- Can I trust you? She joked

- Always he said smiling


	13. Chapter 13

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 12**

"**All those lost years…"**

They went to the cabin. He had a luxurious suite, 1st class with 3 bedrooms, a living room, toilet, bathroom and shower.

- Very nice said Roxanne

- Thank you. Have a seat please. Ok, do you want something to drink?

- We've just had breakfast, Nathan. I'm fine. Let's cut to the chase, I'm listening…

- Ok. The last time we saw each other, what happened? I looked for you everywhere…

- You were distant with me, you remember? I didn't know what was going on. Then little Christopher Brydon, told me that he heard something about a marriage between you and Louise Barclay

- Oh my God! That's how you found out? I wanted to tell you myself…

- When? After the honeymoon?

- Ok. I deserved that…

- I'm sorry…

- No, you're right. I should've told you from the moment we met

- I went to the library and I listened at the door…

- What did you hear?

- Your parents talking about the wedding and Louise saying that you were engaged since the crib then I left. I couldn't hear anymore

- I wished you'd heard my conversation with my father. I was telling him that I didn't want to marry Louise, but you…

- Really?

- Yes. Since his business passed before everything, he insisted. He didn't want to see me marry a girl from modest origin…

- Modest origin?

- Yes. The marriage with Louise was a business transaction…

Roxanne had a nervous laugh.

- Modest origin?

- What is so funny?

- My family is rich, Nathan, very rich…

- WHAT!

- I'm Maxime Bramwell's daughter. Being a business man, I'm sure you've heard of him…

- Maxime Bramwell from Bramwell Enterprises?

She nodded. Nathan was speechless. All those years he thought she was poor. But she was rich… if his father had known; he would've made a business transaction for an arranged marriage.

- I'm sorry Nathan. I should've told you

- Yes, you should've…

- But it shouldn't have been important… we loved each other and our fathers' bank account should have meant nothing.

- I know. But for my father it was important. But it's not your fault, I should've told you the truth also. I looked for you everywhere, I wrote you when I arrived in America. I wanted to stop the wedding and marry you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. You didn't answer my letter, so I said to myself that you didn't love me, I was just a fling.

- Oh my God! She said softly. All that lost time, oh my God! All those lives shattered !

She burst into tears. Nathan was looking a her, surprised. He went near her, and hugged her. She cried even louder. He didn't say anything, he let her relieve herself with her tears. After a long moment, she finally stopped. Nathan gave her and handkerchief to wipe her tears.

- You're asking yourself why I'm crying? You're going to be angry with me, when you find out

- Roxanne, this the moment of truth. I'm listening

- After hearing the conversation between your parents, your fiancée and you, I went to hide to cry. You didn't find me because I was in the cook's bedroom crying in her arms. All my dreams were shattered, you promised me you'll marry me when you had to marry another girl. I thought you were just playing with me. I wanted to wait to tell you something…

She remained silent for a while, she was looking at the carpet and she finally said.

- I… I was pregnant

It was almost a whisper. Nathan thought he heard her wrong.

- I beg your pardon?

- I was pregnant she repeated

- You were pregnant? Oh my God, Roxanne !

- I left my job, that's probably why I didn't get your letter. A single teenager pregnant… you can imagine what my life was like. I held on, I had twin girls…

- Twin girls…

- I couldn't take care of two children, so I left one at the orphanage and kept the other one. I went back to America, but once I was there, I couldn't confront my parents with a baby. I asked around, and I learned that you were married and that your wife was in the family way. I went and let the other baby in front of an orphanage. You can't imagine what it did to me to that not once, but twice… I thought I was going to die… I went back to my parents and I took some nursing course, became a nurse and took every job that could send me abroad.

- You never tried to find our daughters?

- I left them each a gold bracelet, I had 3 identical, remember? And every time I see a girl who could be the same age as our daughters, I look to see if there's a bracelet at her wrist… I even looked at Cassandra's wrist… I'm sorry Nathan, I abandoned our girls she said with tears in her eyes.

For all answer, he took her in his arms and held her strong.

- You were a baby yourself, you took a decision based on the circumstances…

- I abandoned my babies!

- Shut! With all the power I have, I'll do everything and we'll find them, I promise you. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. Tell me, you never got married?

- I had guys hitting on me, but my past traumatised me. I didn't trust any man….

- I divorced Louise two years ago. She let me the custody of the children. She sees them from time to time.

She pulled away from him.

- You're not angry with me?

- Roxie, we lost all those years because of a misunderstanding. Getting angry now is not going to change that. "it's better to lit a candle than to curse the darkness"

- We can feel the Asian influence on you. So I tell you " he who doesn't know how to get mad is an idiot, he who doesn't want to get mad is wise" and "the past has a perfume stronger than a bouquet of lilacs"

- "Until today become tomorrow, we won't know the good deed of the present". Roxanne, I've never forgot you…..

- Nathan…

- I've never stopped loving you….

- Oh my God, this is going to fast…

- "The moment given by chance is better than the chosen moment". Roxie, the universe is giving us another chance. Let's not waste it. I've lived all those years without you. Louise and I were friends but we were not in love. We divorced when she fell in love with someone else. It was very friendly. Roxanne please, tell me if you've forgot about me or not…

Roxanne remained silent for a moment. She looked at Nathan. Oh she loved him, like the first day. But should they rush this? They've lost almost 20 years….Why not seize this second chance ? Hearing Nathan telling her that he still loved her was a dream she never thought possible after all those years. She would be crazy to refuse!

- Nathaniel Winstanley said Roxanne with tears in her eyes, I love you, I never stopped loving you…

He had a sight of relief, he came next to her and hugged her. He looked for her lips and he kissed her passionately.

They heard noise at the door. It was the kids. They separated so they wont shocked the children.

- Daddy? Said Cassandra coming in, oh you're with Roxanne. You're having a trip down memory lane?

- Hi dad, said Steven, Roxanne

- I better go to my cabin said Roxanne. See you later

Nathan walked her to the door.

- I'm in cabin number 221 said Roxanne

- I'll come and see you. See you soon. I love you.

- I love you.

He went back to the cabin.

- Is she an old girlfriend? Asked Cassandra, you can feel the chemistry between you…

- You seem to like her said Steven

- Yes, I was in love with her when I was young. We lost touch because of a misunderstanding

- Oh, said Cassandra smiling, do you still love her? Do you want her back? Is she available?

- Yes, to all

- Oh daddy that's wonderful. You need a wife. Mom is already remarried, we need a mother…

- It won't bother you?

- Daddy who's been trying to set you up with every single woman in the world?

- What about you, Steven? Would you like to have a stepmother ?

- Yes, it would be fun…

- But kids, I have something to tell you. I don't want to hide anything for you.

- What is it dad, you seem serious…

- Yes, it's very serious

- Ok dad, we're listening

- A long time ago, before I marry your mother, I was with Roxanne. I wanted to marry her, but there was the misunderstanding…

- …and you married mom said Cassandra

- But Roxanne, I didn't know it at the time, was having my baby

- A baby? Said Cassandra stunned

- In fact, she had twin girls

- Twins, we have 2 sisters?

- Yes, but she didn't keep them. Since she was barely older than you, she abandoned them so they could be adopted by other people

- So we don't know where they are?

- I'm going to move earth and heaven to find them

- Oh my poor daddy said Cassandra I hope you find my sisters

- You're so good, honey. Thank you.

- You're good too, dad. I don't look like you only physically!

They started laughing.

- Now you go see Roxanne…

Nathan kissed his daughter and got out of the cabin. He had to retain himself not to run to Roxanne's cabin.

Meanwhile Roxanne was sitting in her cabin. She thought of her life since the last hours. If she had talked to Nathan, all those years ago, she would have been his wife with their two daughters. All those lost years! Crying now will not do anything, what was done, was done. She found Nathan again, something she thought impossible, she will find her daughters. There was a knock at the door. She knew it was Nathan. She went and open the door. He was standing in front of her. She didn't say a word and stepped away to let him in, closed the door and the fell in each other's arms and were kissing passionately.

- I've missed you so much he said

- All those years… she said between two kisses

- Roxanne I have a question, I wanted to ask you almost 20 years ago…

- Hum hum she said kissing him on the face everywhere

- Roxanne Bramwell, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

She was stunned for an instant, speechless. She smiled and said

- Nathaniel Winstanley, I will be honoured to become finally your wife

He kissed her again.

- I'm going to talk to the captain so…

- Why? She asked her head on his chest

- So he could marry us, of course!

- Marry us? When?

- No time like the present…

- How?

- The captain can do it

- What about your children, they are ok with this?

- After trying to set me up with every single woman in the world in Hong Kong, they're practically forcing me to marry the one I love…

- What did you tell them exactly?

- Everything. I don't want to hide anything from them

- Even…

- Yes, even about the twins

- It's good to be open with your kids

- That's why if I want to spend my time with you, I want it to be legal..

- So you're marrying me to set a good example for the kids…

- Roxie…

- Ok, ok. The first time, we didn't wait… this time around, we're going to be legal

- Legal… I'm going to see the captain, I'll be right back

He kissed her on the forehead and left. Roxanne got ready, looking in her clothes for a dress suitable for a wedding. She found one whit dress with some pink on the sleeves and the waist. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. She went and open the door and found Cassandra with a big smile.

- Cassandra? Come in please

She came in and hugged her.

- Congratulations!

- It doesn't bother you ? You're sure ?

- You're kidding, right? Ever since my mother left, I've tried to set him up with every single woman I meet, without any results. He finds you and a second later, he wants to marry you! For me, it's a dream come true!

- Thank you, she said hugging her. A lot of young girls would have been mad and mean

- Until we find your children, my sisters, I can be like your daughter… we have the same blond hair and green eyes, we can fool anybody!

Roxanne started laughing and kissed her.

- I brought some flowers for your hair

- Thank you. The closest thing I found to a wedding dress is this one, it has some pink on it…

- It's perfect. The ceremony is in an hour… let's get you ready

They got ready. Cassandra did her hair with the flowers. An hour later, the ceremony of marriage took place and Roxanne Bramwell, became Mrs. Nathaniel Winstanley, almost twenty years later. Roxanne moved to Nathan's suite after the ceremony. This time, they did thing in order. A few days ago, if someone had told her that she would have a family and a husband, she would have laughed out loud. Her family is going to be surprised. She was the black sheep of the family and coming back married with an instant family…it would probably a choc for them, but in a good way. She'll have to tell them that she'd had twins that she abandoned at the orphanage. Well she was not a scared teenager, she now a married woman ready to confront her family. She had Nathan to protect her.

It was late and the children had to go to bed.

- By the way said Cassandra, how did you guys meet?

- It was the fifth Sunday in college in London. There was a barbecue at Lord Brydon's said Nathan

- And I worked there as an assistant. I went to get some food at the buffet and…

- There was only one piece of chicken left

- That I wanted to take

- Me too…

- Our forks find themselves on the same piece of chicken

- Wow said Cassandra, that's romantic. I'm reading an article about a girl who refused to open the dance with the Prince of Liege at a ball because she wanted to have her first dance with her boy friend. The Prince had to walk to come and ask her himself. She finally accepted.

- Yes, I remember that, royalty didn't impress her at all, she was thinking only of her boyfriend.

- You have to be courageous to do that said Nathan

- Maybe she didn't realize what she was doing said Roxanne

- Well I find that romantic, said Cassandra, come on Steven let's go to bed, good night

- Good night said Roxanne I'll come and tuck you in…

- Good night said Nathan

The children went to their bedroom. Roxanne went to tuck the kids in. She told them an African story and Cassandra who was in Steven bedroom, was listening. She told a Chinese story in return. When they were asleep she joined Nathan who was in the living room.

- You're a good mother Roxanne

- Thank you…

- I know you're thinking about the twins… I'm going to move earth and heaven to find them

- Thanks, Nathan. I'm going to take a shower

When she came out of the bathroom, he was waiting for her on the bed. She was a little nervous. Nathan found her so cute.

- Come on Roxie, it's not the firs time…

- It's been so long…

- You mean that…

- I had trouble getting over you? Or I never got over you…

- Oh, honey… he said taking her into his arms.

The night of passion was magic. Roxanne had come back to life.


	14. Chapter 14

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 13**

"**The fruit of our love…"**

Candy woke up with a feeling of throwing up. She ran to the bathroom. When she came out, Georgie was looking at her.

- I think I'm pregnant… she whispered

- Candy that's marvellous! She said hugging her

- Yes, I'm so happy… but…

- I know said Georgie, when are you going to New York?

- I'm going to the premiere in a week., you want to come with me ?

- You sure I'm not going to bother you?

- Georgie, come on!

- But Mr. Albert…?

- Oh, I'll be fine said Albert's voice from afar

- Are you sure, Mr. Albert said Candy

- Certain. Go see your dear Terry

- Thank you said Candy

"The jolly sisters" and Mr. Albert were living very well together. Albert was touched by the kindness of the two young girls. He still had no memory. Candy went to the hospital earlier to see the doctor. Doctor Jones had brown hair and had the sense of humour, he'd just started not too long ago. He thought that Candy was charming with her joy of life. But she was avoiding him every time he wanted to make a move on her.

- Hi Candy, I have an emergency said Dr. Jones. Dr. Roberts will take care of you he said leaving. See you later!

Dr. Roberts? He's the chief of staff. She was examined by the doctor, who concluded that she was, indeed, pregnant.

- Miss Andrew? Said the doctor

- Doctor, it's not what you think said Candy blushing. I'm married…

- You're married?

- Yes, she said taking her wedding band and engagement ring from the chain around her neck. I'm Mrs. Terrence Grandchester

- Terrence Grandchester? I heard the rumour he came to the hospital some times ago, was that to see you?

- Yes. We kept our marriage secret. Now I guess that I'll have to tell everybody soon.

- Yes. You will have to. Ok, I'm going to keep your secret, but please announce your marital status before you start to show…I'm giving some vitamins, I'll see again in a month

- Yes doctor. Thank you doctor.

She came out of the doctor Robert's office putting her hand on her belly and talking to her baby.

- Well Junior, it's your daddy that's going to be happy. I'm going to tell him tonight…

Eliza Regan was passing by to give a donation to the hospital. She saw Candy coming out of the doctor's office and touching her belly while talking to her baby. Candy was pregnant! The tramp! She thought . She's probably pregnant by Albert, they were living together with that Georgie. It was a bomb she needed to destroy Candy. She will have to use it at the right time. She had a mean smile and went on her way.

When she was going home, Candy saw a group of boys attack someone. She recognized Neil's voice. Without thinking, she went and fight for him and took Neil by the hand and ran out of there. But Neil, ungrateful, as it seemed left without even a thank you.

- Don't thank me, or anything! Said Candy

When she told Georgie and Albert about the incident, they were outraged.

- Candy, said Georgie, you have to be careful…

- Yes, said Albert, fighting with a lot of boys, that's not very wise

- I'm fine said Candy looking at Georgie

Neil Regan was a little unsettled by Candy's reaction. After everything he's done to her, she defended him? He started to see her in a new light. Candy was beautiful, strong and nice. She defended him….What was happening ? Why was he feeling like that? He couldn't stop thinking about her. My God it was ridiculous, after all those years? What will his sister and mother think? But the feelings were growing…

Meanwhile, in New York, Terry was reading Candy's letter. They talked a lot on the phone, but still write each other. He left the letter there on a chair and went somewhere. Susanna was passing by and saw Candy's letter. She had a heartache. She loved Terry, but he loved another woman, Candy. Terry came back and found Susanna with Candy's letter.

- Susanna?

- Terry? I can't remain silent anymore. Are you in love with Candy ?

- Susanna…

- You spend the night with her in Chicago

- That's not your concern, Susanna

- Since the first day I saw you, I fell in love with you… I was so happy until I met Candy…. I love you Terry, I love you so much!

- Susanna, I love Candy and I will love nobody else. I'm sorry… I'm very flattered

- NO! I won't let anyone have you, anyone, not even your Candy !

- Susanna I'm sorry, I don't share your feelings, but I love Candy.

Susanna ran out of there with tears in her eyes. Terry said to himself that Candy was right, Susanna was in love with him. He felt a little weird. But he said to himself she'll get over it. He will be with his wife and when Susanna will learn that he was already married, she will drop her obsession.

Candy was with Albert and was talking about Terry. She wanted to tell him that she was already married and that she was in the family way, but… When Georgie arrived, she followed her in the bedroom.

- So? Asked Georgie

- The doctor confirmed…

- Oh that's wonderful! She said hugging her, did you tell Terry ?

- No, but I had to tell the doctor the truth

- Oh…

- I'll just have to announce my marital status before I start to show. For Terry since I'm going to New York next week… I don't want to announce him this kind of news over the phone.

- You're right it's going to be a nice present.

There was an accident at the theatre where Terry was rehearsing. A light was about to fall on Terry, but he was pushed by Susanna who unfortunately was hurt in the process by the light. Her leg was hurt. She was rushed to the hospital. After several hours, they learned that Susanna was alive, but they had to amputate her right leg. Susanna's mother bust into tears and blamed Terry for her daughter's accident. Terry didn't answer, too upset to say anything. Candy was coming in a few days, but he felt the need to see her. He was depressed. Susanna saved his life, she sacrificed herself for him.

- You did this to my daughter! It's your fault! Cried Mrs. Marlowe to Terry.

- Come on, Mrs. Marlowe said Hathaway, it's not Terry's fault….

- Yes it is, my daughter is an invalid because she saved him… get out of here! Leave! I don't want to see you! Neither does Susanna!

Terry was very upset. He felt so guilty. He went a sit in another waiting room until Mrs. Marlowe left. He was finally authorized to see Susanna. He had a bouquet of flowers for her. She was sitting on the bed, with a pale face. She smiled when she saw Terry enter.

- Hello Susanna

- Hello Terry she said smiling

He gave her the flowers.

- Thank you. That's nice Terry

- How are you feeling?

- Like you can when you just got you leg amputated…

- I'm sorry Susanna. Thank you.

- Thank you? I don't want your "thank you"! I saved your life, I lost my leg, you have to marry me!

Terry was stunned, he'd heard the rumours, but he was hoping it wasn't true. Susanna was using the accident to force him to marry her? It was almost devious….

- You can't leave me now, you owe me your life! You have to marry me and forget about Candy ! You hear me ? She cried

- Susanna calm down, please

- I'm sorry Terry she said softly, but…

- How could you use this to force me to marry you ? I didn't know you were so devious. I'm not in love with you, I love Candy…

- You have to forget about Candy, and marry me!

- But…

- What are you doing here? Said the voice of Mrs. Marlowe, get out! Leave my daughter alone! Haven't you done enough?

- I just wanted to see her to thank her…

- Thank her? She lost her leg because of you! My little girl will never walk again! It's your fault! Get out of here! It's your fault!

Terry got out of the room completely devastated. His need to see Candy became stronger. He had to see her immediately. He couldn't wait. He asked to see Hathaway.

- I need a few days off said Terry

- But the premiere… said Hathaway

- I will be there for the premiere, I promise you and I'm ready. I was ready before I got hired here…

- Ok. I'm counting on you. Karen will have to rehearse at least one time with you

- I will there for the general rehearsal…

- Ok. Then. If these days off will ease the pressure and the stress of the Susanna matter. She wants to use it to force you to marry her… but you have a fiancée, Candy

- Candy is my wife, Mr. Hathaway

- What? you're married?

- Yes, but we kept our marriage a secret so our families won't force us to separate. You see, my father has an arranged marriage planned for me with the daughter of one of his associates, but I wanted to marry Candy. We wanted to put him in front of a fait accompli.

- I understand now her insistence to see you in Chicago the other night. Oh Susanna, she thinks she found a way to force you to… she's up for a rude awakening…. You certainly want to see your wife, go ahead, but I'm waiting for your for the general rehearsal

- Thank you, Mr. Hathaway…

- Robert, you can call me Robert, Terry

Terry went to Chicago. He arrived in the evening. He went to Candy and Georgie's place and knocked on the door. Albert opened the door.

- Yes? Said Albert

- Mr. Albert? I'm Terrence Grandchester

- Terry? He said smiling, come in. Candy there's someone here to see you…

- Oh yeah? Who?

- Come and see… said Albert

Candy came and was surprise to see Terry. She ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Albert was looking at them and felt a pain in his heart, he knew she was with Terry, but seeing them together was a little unsettling for him.

The lovebirds finally stopped kissing and entered the living room where Georgie was reading. She looked up.

- Terry? She said standing up to kiss him

- Good evening Georgie said Terry

- Is everything ok? Asked Georgie

- I needed to see Candy.

- Let's go talk in my room said Candy

They went to Candy's room, holding each other by the waist. Albert looked at them leaving the living room. Georgie followed Albert's eyes.

- It's painful, isn't it? Said Georgie

- What? Said Albert

- To see her with Terry…

- But…

- Albert, she loves Terry and it's for keeps.

- I had to see them together for…

- It to be real?

- Something like that… I have no memory of my life before, but her kindness, her compassion, her joy of life…

- I know said Georgie. But she's with Terry.

- I will have to learn to live without her as a….

- But not as a friend. She'll always be your friend

- Thanks for the pep talk, Georgie

- You're very welcome she said hugging him. Courage, you'll find the one for you, you'll see.

Terry was hugging Candy in his arms longer than usual.

- Terry, honey, are you all right? She asked worried

- Let me hold you in my arms

- Ok, honey

He hugged her for a while, then he kissed her for a long time. He sat on the bed with her and finally told her what happened with Susanna. Candy listened to her husband until the end without saying a word. She understood his dilemma. But…

- She's using that to force you to marry her?

- Yes

- I wonder if…. Started Candy

- What?

- No, nothing honey. Terry, listen to me. I'm happy that Susanna saved your life. I don't minimise what she's done, but to make you feel guilty? It's not fair!

- She wants me to marry her, but…

- We're already married. Terry if she'd saved our child for instance; she would've want us to give her our child?

- No

- So, she made a choice, to save you. I'm sorry she got hurt in the process, but that doesn't give her the right to force the father of my baby to marry her…

- The father of your…oh my God, Candy, you're pregnant? He said smiling

She didn't want to tell him that way, but the words were already out. She nodded.

- Yes, I know it's too early but…

- Honey, that's wonderful!

- I wanted it to be our reunion present, when we'll finally be together…

Terry put his head on Candy's belly.

- Hello baby, hi Junior he said softly, caressing the belly, this is Daddy! I can't wait to see you. How are you? You're not bothering mummy too much, are you ? I love you. Be in good health and grow up to come to us healthy.

He kissed the belly. Candy started laughing while caressing her husband's hair.

- That's funny said Candy, you called it "Junior" like me.

- I'm your other half, you know that, said Terry.

Terry talked to his baby for a while. He was caressing the belly gently, than going little my little to her breast… It didn't take long for them to make each other happy. After that, Candy asked him if he had eaten.

- No, I was so stressed with everything that was happening…

- Ok, Honey, I'm going to serve you some food

- Now?

- We have the whole night…

- Ok.


	15. Chapter 15

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 14**

"**Thank you Eliza!"**

At the table, Terry told Georgie and Albert, what had happened.

- My poor Terry said Georgie, I understand your sudden urge to see Candy

- It's a difficult situation said Albert, she lost her leg and now she wants to force you to marry her…

- She's playing on his guilt said Georgie and that's not fair! She knows Terry is with Candy

- But she saved his life said Albert

- Mr. Albert said Candy, you're not suggesting that Terry should marry Susanna?

- She lost her leg said Albert

- But that doesn't give her the right to force Terry to marry her said Georgie, he doesn't love her. He loves Candy to sacrifice their love won't do anybody any good, instead of having one person unhappy, we'll have three.

"Four said Candy to herself"

- You're right Georgie said Albert, I'm sorry. It was just a suggestion.

- What about the premiere? Ask Georgie to Terry

- I asked for a few days off, I have to go back for the general rehearsal

- We'll be able to make the trip together said Candy

Candy and Albert went to the living room and Georgie stayed behind with Terry for a while.

- What was that all about with Albert? Asked Terry

- Terry…

- He fell in love with my wife too?

- He knows that she loves only you

- But he hoped I marry Susanna so that Candy would become free…

- That's because he doesn't know you're married and having a baby…by the way, congratulations… Terry, Candy refused to dance with a Prince because of you. You're the only man she sees. You don't have to worry

- But she can be influenced by that kind of thinking

- If you weren't marry, Candy would have probably have sacrificed herself so you could be with Susanna. That's how generous she is. But you're united for life, she wouldn't give you up for all the money in the world.

- Hey you two, are you coming? Georgie, Laurent is here! Said Candy

They spend the night talking and discussing the Susanna matter. Terry was happy to have come to see his wife and to learn that he was going to be a father gave him courage to confront Susanna and her mother. He was not going to be intimidated. He had a wife and a baby on the way, they were his priority. How to spend the night posed a little moral dilemma. Candy and Terry were married, but Albert didn't know that. Terry had no intention of spending the night in the living room, he needed Candy, she was the purpose of his visit.

- I don't care said Terry, he'll know the truth soon enough, and with a little chance, maybe he'll forget…

- Terry! said Candy

- I' m sorry darling, but I have no intention to sleep in a separate bedroom…I need you.

He slept in Candy's room and, if Albert noticed, he didn't say a thing. But his heart was hurting, Candy was sleeping with Terry in the same room, she was intimate with him… and that was driving him crazy!

Candy and Georgie went to work in the morning. Terry stayed with Albert.

- You have no memory? Asked Terry

- None, did I know you?

- Euh yes said Terry not to sure how to answer

- I hope I get my memory back soon…it feels strange to see you treat me and a friend and I don't remember you…

- Me too, it feels strange to see you treat me as a stranger. You didn't know Georgie…

- That's why it's easier to talk to her, she doesn't except anything from me, she doesn't need to be careful of what she's saying…

They spent the morning talking about different things. Around noon, Terry went to the hospital to get Candy for lunch. They went in a little diner not too far from the hospital. On the way they met Candy's group of friends in Alistair's car.

- Hi Candy, hello Terry said Annie with a smile, when did you get here?

- Hi everybody said Candy

- Hello said Terry, I got here last night

- When are you leaving? Asked Archie

- We're going to New York together tomorrow night said Candy

- Yes, he can't miss the big premiere

- We're going for lunch said Candy, then I have to get back to the hospital. See you later!

- Bye! Said Annie and Patty

Once in the diner Terry said;

- That Archie gets on my nerves…

- Come on, honey…

- He never forgave me for you loving me, instead of him

- Terry, you're my husband, we're a family and nothing will separate us… I'm happy we got married…

- Otherwise, you would've made the sacrifice for Susanna, am I right?

- You know me too well… I'm having your baby; I can't separate us…especially after I was abandoned by my parents. I want this baby to have what you and I didn't have, being raised by two parents that love each other…

- Even if there weren't a baby, I would have never accepted to be separated from you to be with her. It's ridiculous, I don't love her. I love you, ever since the first time I saw you on that boat that was bringing us, at the same destination without us knowing

- I know honey. But Susanna is in love with you, she saved your life…

- We'll find a solution together, my darling

- Ok. I had to tell the truth to doctor Roberts about our marriage, he was looking a me with weird eyes when he examined me

- And I had to tell Mr. Hathaway the truth so he could let me come and see you

- We'll have to tell everybody the truth soon, with my condition…

- It won't be long, after the premiere

Terry took her back to the hospital, at the door they met Dr. Roberts.

- Miss Andrew…

- Dr. Roberts, may I introduce you to Terrence Grandchester…

- Oh, your…pleased to meet you…

- Same here doctor, said Terry

- You've got a "Little Mary sunshine" there, and I mean it in a good way, the patients love her

- I know doctor, so do I, said Terry smiling. Bye doctor. See you later honey he said kissing her on the forehead.

- Bye said Candy

- Bye said the doctor. Charming he said when he was alone with Candy.

Candy just smiled and went back to work. Terry came back to get her at the end of the day. They found Candy's friend waiting for them outside.

- Hi said Annie, we came to see you before your departure

- Why didn't you get in? I'm sure Mr. Albert is there

- We just got here and we saw you from a far said Patty

They went to the apartment together and found Georgie, Laurent and Albert making the diner. Anne and Patty brought some food, so there was enough for everybody.

- Do you have any news from your parents, Georgie? Asked Annie

- They're still abroad

- Are you going to the premiere of "Romeo & Juliet" asked Patty

- Yes, but I'm not going tomorrow night, I'll go on the day of the play with Laurent

- Laurent, you love him very much don't you, how did you meet? Asked Annie

Georgie told them how she met Laurent and the others were stunned and fascinated by the story. They spent a nice evening together talking and going down memory lane. They talked about Candy's refusal to dance with the Prince.

- I don't know what the big deal was about, said Candy, I wanted my first dance with Terry, not the Prince, that's all!

- That's just it, Candy said Patty, only you can find that normal!

- "That's all" she said , laughed Annie, she doesn't even realise how much honour the Prince gave her…

- All she could think about was Terry said Patty

- She made me blushed in public said Terry

- But you were proud she preferred you to the Prince said Annie

- Yes. I almost had to begged her to dance with the Prince

- He called me "Candice", I had to restrain myself not to laugh out loud

- So let me get this straight, said Laurent, if any of you young ladies were asked to dance with the Prince, you would've jump on the occasion?

- Yeah! Said the girls

- Terry, said Laurent, I envy you…

They all started laughing. They spend the rest of the evening talking and laughing. When the time to leave arrived, Archie whispered to his brother.

- He's staying with them…

- Where did you want him to go?

- In a hotel…

- Archie, I thought you accepted that she was with Terry

- I resigned myself but I will never accept it! I want to wring his neck…

- Are you two coming? Said Patty, we starting to get cold.

The next day, Candy was not working, so she went shopping with Terry.

- I'm going to buy a dress for the premiere

- If I remember correctly, it will take you forever again…

- Terry! Come and pick me up in 2 hours

- Ok, honey he said kissing her on the forehead

- You're not going to be bored alone?

- I'll find something to do don't worry about me, Freckles

"Freckles", it was the first time he called her by her nickname ever since he came. He was really upset by the events. He was just starting to relax. Candy bought a dress light beige and all the assorted accessories. She found herself with a lot of packages two hours later. She was waiting for Terry in front of the store. Her group of friends were passing by, and asked her if she needed a ride home.

- You want to come with us? Said Archie

- Hi Candy said Annie, you went shopping for the premiere? Darn, I wish I were there!

Candy thought about inviting Annie, but since she was almost buying a maternity dress…

- Next time, Annie said Candy, I promise you

- You didn't answer my question, Candy said Archie

- Oh, I'm sorry, Archie, what was the question again?

- You're coming in the car with us?

- No, thanks. I'm waiting for Terry to pick me up…

- Of course said Archie

Stear looked at his brother, and shook his head. He liked torturing himself for nothing. When will he get that Candy is with Terry and will never be with him? Annie was available.

- What do you know? The little orphan said Eliza's awful voice

Candy had annoying sigh. Eliza was with her brother and her mother. Neil, to her big surprise, was not saying anything. He was looking at her intensely. It was the first time they saw each other since the fight.

- You'll never guess where I'm going, stable girl. I'm going to the premiere of "Romeo & Juliet". And do you know who's playing Romeo ? Terrence Grandchester. He doesn't remember you… he's with the beautiful Susanna Marlowe who's going to play Juliet. Who can blame him? Why would he stick himself to a poor little orphan like you? Said Eliza

- Candy? Said Terry's voice. I didn't make you wait too long, honey?

He had arrived in silence and he'd heard Eliza's tirade. He couldn't resist the temptation. Candy's friends were in the car watching the scene. Terry was right on time.

- No honey, it's been only five minutes said Candy smiling

- Let me help you with those packages, wooa, you broke the house! He said as he took her packages and put them in the cab he brought with him.

- Thanks, honey

Eliza couldn't believe her eyes or her ears!

- Terry? But… since when…? You're still with her ?

- Eliza, since our forced escaped from college, we can't stay away from each other he said holding Candy by the waist against her and kissing her on the lips. We should thank the person responsible…

- I pray for that person, everyday said Candy

- We owe that person a big one. Wait a minute,.. that person, it's you Eliza! Thanks a million! Let's go honey, we have to get ready for the trip tonight

They got in the cab and left. Eliza was red with rage.

"How dare she? She was pregnant with Albert's baby ! She was trapping Terry, the little slut! She thought".

She cursed herself everyday for the chain of events she created by setting that trap for Candy and Terry in college. But she still had the pregnancy bomb.

Neil didn't say a word. He watched the scene with a sharp pain in his heart.

"How dare he behave himself that way in public with my Candy?"

He wanted to punch him in the face brake his jaw and tell him to live Candy alone! Ever since the fight, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"She's going to be mine, whether she wants it or not! "He thought 

Candy's friends had mix reactions; the girls were glad of Terry's intervention and the boys wished they were in Terry's place.

In the cab bringing them home, Candy didn't say anything et curl up against Terry.

- Terry she said after a while, thank you.

- You don't need to thank me, my darling, the pleasure was all mine!

- But joke aside, it's true that we have Eliza to thank for our current situation. She set things in motion…

- It's crazy how one small detail makes all the difference… if you hadn't caught me …

- We wouldn't be married now, and we wouldn't be having a baby

- And you would've probably forced me to stay with Susanna.

- I don't want to talk about that, Terry I love you

- I love you Candy

He kissed her and they stopped when they got to destination. The trip to New York happened during the night. They had first class sleeping wagon. They spent the night making each other feel good. The movement of the train accentuated their pleasure. It was a new experience for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 15**

"**Ô, Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo…?"**

Once in New York, Terry went to the general rehearsal, feeling a lot better. The pressure was still there but he felt a lot better. Mr. Hathaway saw the change in Terry.

- You're feeling better Terry… your wife…

- is having a baby …

- Congratulations

- Thank you for allowing me to go see her, I really needed that.

- You're my lead actor you needed to rest a little

- How's Susanna?

- She better physically, but morally … she's wondering why you don't go see her…

- I'll go see her after the premiere to explain…

- By the way, I have a family lodge for your wife and other guests if you have any…

- Thank you very much Mr. Hathaway

Candy went to the train station to get Georgie and Laurent.

- How are you? Asked Georgie, and Terry?

- I'm fine and he's fine. We're going to see Susanna after the premiere

- How are you and Junior? Asked Laurent

- Fine said Candy laughing, I'm just more angry than usual

- Of course! Said Georgie, your eating for two!

Candy took them to the hotel. They had a meal at the hotel's restaurant. The time of the premiere arrived, and Terry came to pick her up at the apartment.

- You're very beautiful, honey. I see you left some space for your belly he said smiling

- The tight dresses for now…

- But you're not showing yet

- Better safe than sorry. I didn't want to feel something tight on my waist, I don't want junior to feel squeezed

- Ok, freckles, let's go. By the way, Mr. Hathaway gave us a family lodge

- Super! Did you invite your mother?

- With every thing that was going on, I completely forgot about it

- Terry! Well, I think since she's in the business, she knows for your premiere

- I think she's staying away, so she won't be accused of making my career

- That's ridiculous, you're a born actor!

- Thank you, my love

They met Georgie and Laurent at the theatre.

- Good luck said Laurent to Terry

- Thanks Laurent

- Every thing will be fine said Georgie

- Thank you for being here said Terry, I have to go

- Break a leg, darling said Candy

He kissed her on the forehead.

- Thanks, see you later

And he went backstage, to get ready. Candy saw Neil and Eliza Reagan. She decided to go and say hello.

- Good evening said Candy with a smile, Eliza your dress is lovely. Neil, Mrs Reagan…

- Good evening said Neil with a smile

Eliza looked at her brother surprised, he was smiling at Candy! Mrs Reagan made a head sign. Candy went back to Georgie and Laurent.

- You're too good, my dear Candy said Georgie

- Oh, don't forget that it's because of her that I'm Mrs. Terrence Grandchester who's having a baby

- That's true said Laurent

She heard people whispering.

- That's Eleonor Baker said a lady, she's the mother of the leading actor, Terrence Grandchester…

Candy looked and saw Eleonor Baker, her mother-in-law. She approached her.

- Miss Baker she said softly

- Candy? Good evening! How are you? She said hugging her briefly

- Very well, thank you and you?

- Fine. I'm so proud of my son…

- You should, he's the best said Candy

- I didn't get the opportunity to thank you…

- You're welcome Miss Baker. Thank you for the nice robe…

- That was nothing, it was the least I could do

- Come and sit with us, my sister and her fiancé in the family lodge.

- Oh, but I wouldn't want to bother you…

- Come on, you're family, you're Terry's mother

They walked towards Georgie and Laurent

- Miss Baker, let me introduce you to my sister, Georgie and her fiancé, Laurent. Georgie, Laurent, this is Terry's mother

- Pleased to meet you said Eleonor

- Pleased to meet you said Georgie

- I'm very honoured to meet you; you were my idol…said Laurent

- Really? And I'm not anymore? I'm offended! She joked

They all start laughing.

- Candy I thought you were an orphan…

- Oh, Georgie and I had just recently found each other

- You look alike a lot said Eleonor, we could confuse you!

- No kidding said Georgie, Laurent and Terry confused us …that's how we met in London…

- In London?

- It's a long story said Candy. We'll tell you about it, but for now let's go to the lodge. The play is going to start.

They went to the lodge and entered. Candy saw the Reagan family from a far. Neil was looking at her intensely. Why was he looking at her that way? He answered her good evening with a smile. What was happening? With the Reagan, it couldn't be something good. The three knocks announcing the beginning of the play were heard.

The big premiere of "Romeo and Juliet" had finally begun. Terrence Grandchester had inherited the "actor gene" his mother. He was absolutely brilliant! He played Romeo to the perfection. Terry was thinking about his beloved and his baby to come while he was performing, he was really performing for them now. To be on scene with a major role, was his dream. It had become reality. After the premiere he will be able to tell his father that he was married and in the family way. His father will certainly be disappointed, but he will understand that his son didn't want to make the same mistake as he did. Terry will be with the woman he loves, and that woman was Candice White Andrew. The Susanna matter…with the help of Candy, they will find a solution together. Their love will survive.

During the intermission, the spectators went out to stretch their legs and powder their nose. Candy was mesmerized by her husband's performance. Eleonor Baker thanked God for having a son so talented. Georgie and Laurent knew that Terry was talented, but he had surpassed all their hopes. Mr. Hathaway was glad to had given Terry the role of Romeo. Eliza was blasted by Terry's performance. She was more in love with him than ever. She had to find a way to get rid of Candy, by telling Terry that Candy was pregnant by Albert…She had to fin the right moment and some proof… Neil was looking a Terry with disdain. That damned Englishman had the woman he loved. Why did his mother and his sister, brought him there? He was not in the mood of watching the one he considered his rival, shine on scene.

When the play was over, the spectators gave a standing ovation for a while. Terrence Grandchester was called back on the scene and they gave him the biggest ovation. They were throwing all sorts of flowers at him. Candy was crying with joy or was it her pregnancy's mood swings? They had to go to the hospital, now. She left the others and went backstage to get Terry. She had access, everybody knew her now. She knocked on the door.

- Come in! He cried

Candy got in, and saw her husband taking his costume off. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. She approached him and hugging him for a long time.

- Congratulations, my love, you were wonderful!

- Coming from you, it's the most beautiful compliments. Ma career is launched, that's it! We can be together!

- I know honey, I know. It's wonderful! By the way, your mom is with us…

- Oh…

- We can start by telling her the good news…

- What? Now? Here?

- No time like the present! I'll go get her now! Wait for me here! She said getting out of the room quickly.

She went to get Eleonor Baker and brought her to Terry's dressing room. He had taken his costume off and was finishing putting other clothes on. He smiled when he saw his mother.

- Mom!

- Oh Terry! She said coming near him to hug him and kiss him, I'm so proud of you! You're an excellent actor!

- It's because of you! Thanks a lot!

When she stopped hugging him, he made a sign to Candy to come near him.

- Mom, we have something to tell you…

- Yes?

- Candy and I are married…

- What? Married? Since when?

- Since the boat that was bringing us back here…

- Oh my God! Your father had a girl ready for you …wait a minute… that's why, isn't it? You want to put him in front of a fait accompli?

- And we love each other and we want to be together forever

- We didn't want to risk to be separated by circumstances… said Candy

- That's a good thing. Because if we weren't married, I think Candy would have forces me to stay with Susanna…I'm sorry if I'm cold, but I would have been miserable with a woman I don't love.

- Oh Terry said Eleonor, congratulations!

She wanted to walk towards them but Terry stopped her.

- Wait mom, there's more….

- More?

- You're going to be a grandmother, Candy is in the family way…

Eleonor opened her eyes really big. She went and hugged them one at the time.

- That's why your glowing say Eleonor to Candy

Candy smiled.

- We have to go the hospital, mom. I have to tell Susanna that I can't never marry her

- The rumours are true? She wants to force you to marry her?

- Unfortunately, yes.

- She doesn't know that you're already married…

They joined Georgie and Laurent and they all went to the hospital together. Candy, Terry and Eleonor were talking to the doctors. Georgie was wandering around the hospital hallway, looking at the patients. She heard voices in one of the rooms; two women were talking.

- …it shouldn't have happened like that, I wasn't suppose to loose may leg…

- I told you your plan was stupid, said the other voice, now you find yourself crippled,.. I know I blame Terrence, but he's only the victim of you machinations… Oh Susanna!

- Mom, stop it! It's going to work, you'll see! He's good and he will end up marrying me. I'm going to play on his guilt. He will leave Candy for me…

- Was that worth a leg?

- I love him too much. I'll have him, whether he's willing to or by force

- Apparently it will be by force…

- Or not at all! Said Georgie entering the room with anger

- Candy! Said Susanna

- What are you doing here? Said Mrs Marlowe, get out at once!

- How dare you say that you love Terry and you want to trap him that way! All this was only a scheme!

- Get out! Said Mrs Marlowe!

- With pleasure! I'm going to tell Terry everything.

She got out of the room, almost running.

- Oh mom! She's going to tell Terry everything, I done for!

- I'll go see said the mother getting out of the room

Georgie was looking for Terry and the others and she couldn't find them. Candy went to powder her nose, came out and started to look for Susanna's room. She found the room empty and was wondering where she was. After all, she had only one leg…Candy had a bad feeling. She started to look for her everywhere, in the room in the hallway. She saw the stair leading to the roof. She didn't know why, but she took those stairs and went up on the roof. She saw a white form under the heavy snow that was falling. Susanna!

- Susanna! Candy cried, No don't do that !

She ran to be near her.

- You can tell Terry , I'm done for. Be happy with him….

She didn't make the difference between Candy and Georgie, since she was so upset. Candy was wondering what she was talking about,

- No Said Candy, you can't do that!

Susanna jumped, and Candy managed to hold on to her by her nightgown, then she caught her arm. She was heavy, but Candy couldn't let her go. She was feeling Susanna slipping. She needed all the strength in the world to lift back Susanna and put her on the snow. The nurses came and took Susanna back to her room. Candy was lying on the snow, she felt a sharp pain in her belly. She fainted. Terry arrived on the roof and saw Candy lying there on the snow.

- Oh my God, Candy!

He took her in his arms and took her downstairs.

- I need help! Doctor! Cried Terry

- Candy, Terry? What happened? Asked Georgie

The doctors and the nurses came and told Terry to put Candy on the bed in one of the room, so they could examine her.

- She's my wife doctor said Terry, she's in the family way…

- Ok, we'll take care of her… Wait in the hall way, said the doctor

Georgie was in Laurent's arms crying.

- It's my fault she said

- Georgie, said Terry, it's not your fault

- Yes it is! Oh Terry, if something happens to her, I will never forgive myself!

She was crying louder.

- Georgie, said Laurent, calm down… tell us what happened

Georgie told them what she'd heard in Susanna's room. Terry became very angry when he heard the whole thing was a set up!

- She probably tried to kill herself, because she was afraid of being found out said Terry between his teeth.

- Terry, calm down, said Eleonor

- Mom, it was a set up! And now Candy saved her life… and she might loose the baby…

- Don't think like that Terry. I'm going to pray at the chapel

- I'm coming with you, said Georgie, Laurent?

- Yes, I'm right behind you

- I'm going to see Susanna…said Terry

In Susanna's room, her mom was crying.

- Why, Susanna? Why did you try to kill yourself?

- Mom, I'm done for said Susanna crying…

- With everything she knew, Candy still saved your life…

- Terry is going to hate me, oh my God…

- He never loved you! Get it through your thick skull! You're a very selfish girl, who thinks only about herself!

- Mom!

- You didn't think about the pain you were going to do to me, if you had died jumping from the roof?

- But mom….

- That's enough! Hiring someone to make a light fall on Terry, so you could save him; you lost your leg and now… it's my fault… I spoiled you…it's over, now.

- Susanna, Mrs. Marlowe said Terry's voice coldly entering the room.

- Terry! Said Susanna, you know everything…

- Susanna, how could you do this to me?

- I love you Terry, I wanted you to be mine…

- That's not love! Organising an accident so you can save me to force me to marry you… Your plan almost worked, only, you didn't count on something or someone; Candy! You see Susanna, Candy is not just the woman I love, and that I will love forever, but she's also my wife…

- Your wife? But I thought… said Susanna

- That I was single? I never said anything about my private life. I'm married to Candy and she's having my baby. After saving your life, she's in danger of loosing the baby…

- Terry, I'm sorry she said crying

- I'm not going to turn you in for attempted murder; Candy will never forgive me. And beside, you lost your leg, I think you've been punished enough as it is…

- Thank you said Mrs. Marlowe

- I'm not doing it for you, but for Candy. I pray that saving you life won't cost her our child.

- Forgive me Terry, forgive me, I love you so much…

- Excuse-me, I have to go get some news about my wife and my baby

- Terry said Laurent, the doctor's looking for you

Terry got out of Susanna's room. Mrs. Marlowe looked at her daughter and shook her head. She was crying

- Susanna, your in one big mess…

Susanna continued crying louder. Her diabolical plan didn't work; she not only lost Terry's friendship, but also her leg in the process. She had calculated her plan wrong, and even if it hadn't been found out, it wouldn't have worked. Terry was married and his wife was having a baby, he would've never left his wife and his child for her. He would've assisted her, but he never would've marry her. He would never love her, but that, she could live with…Even if he didn't love her, she would've love him for the both of them. She was obsessed with Terry. Now she will have to live without the object of her obsession. She continued crying.

The doctor gave Terry the good news. Candy and the Baby were out of danger.

- But we're going to keep her for the night. You can take her home tomorrow morning.

Eleonor and Georgie had a sight of relief.

- Can I see her? Asked Terry

- Yes of course, go ahead

- Thank you. Georgie are you coming?

- In a minute, Terry. Go on first…

Terry entered the room and saw his freckles, lying on the bed. Her blond curly hair, on the pillow. Her eyes were closed. She looked like an angel. She opened her eyes and smiled.

- Terry she said with a little voice

- Freckles, he said sitting on chair near the bed and taking her hand to kiss it, you scared us a lot. You put your life and the baby's life in danger

- I'm sorry my love, I know that I shouldn't risk my life because of the baby, but I couldn't let her die. Yes I put my life and junior's life in danger. Forgive-me Terry

- There's nothing to forgive, honey. You're all right so is the baby and you saved Susanna. You're an angel. But you have to be careful in the future

Candy smiled, Terry sat on the bed and hugged her.

- Georgie's feeling guilty

- Why? Asked a stunned Candy

- She heard Susanna and her mother's machinations and confronted them. It was a set up; the accident, saving my life to make me feel guilty to force me to marry her

- And Susanna was afraid and tried to kill herself? That's why she was saying that I told you everything. I was wondering what she was talking about…No… tell her to come in. I can't believe that Susanna did all this, she lost her leg!

Terry went outside to get Georgie in the hallway.

- Georgie, you can go see her now

Georgie entered Candy's room and went and hugged her.

- Forgive me Candy she said

- No, sweety, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong.

- But she tried to kill herself because of what I said et you put your life and junior's life in danger

- But you put an ending to Terry's dilemma; because of you, we now know the truth. I'm fine and junior's fine too.

- Thank God!

Eleonor and Laurent entered the room to see Candy

- Candy said Eleonor, are you all right? You scared us…

- I'm sorry said Candy

- That's our Candy said Laurent, you say you're sorry when you're the victim? You're too nice…

Georgie called Laurent and they went in the hallway to talk. They went to Susanna's room; she was alone.

- Candy? Said Susanna, you're all right?

- I'm not Candy, I'm her sister, Georgie…

- Oh… but I thought…

- Yes, we look alike a lot. People confuse us. I came to tell you that I find you selfish and unscrupulous! Organising an accident to save Terry and force him to marry you…that's diabolical. If they weren't married, Candy would have been ready to make the sacrifice and let you be with Terry… and it would have been for a lie! Terry doesn't love you, he loves Candy. If your plan had worked, you would've had a miserable man who was thinking about another woman. You would've been unhappy and Candy too.

- But I love him so much…

- That's not love! That's an obsession! When you love someone, you that person to be happy. I gave up the man I loves to save his life, even though it broke my heart. If it were your king of obsessive love, I would've let him die. And killing yourself? Did you think about your mother…?

- Georgie… said Laurent

- Ok. I'm sorry. I came to help you. Laurent here knows doctors specialised in prosthetics. He can contact one of his friends and explain your case to him. Don't worry about the cost; we're taking care of it. If all goes well, in a few weeks, you'll be able to walk again, even go back on scene and start your life over.

- Really?

- There's a condition, you leave Terry and Candy alone….

Susanna hesitated a little. Give up Terry? She knew he would never love her, but a small part of her couldn't help having a little hope. He was married and was going to be a father. Married to Candy! When she was trying to stop Candy from seeing him in Chicago; she was his wife already…that's why they spent the night together… no, Terry was a lost case for her. It was better to try and start her life over.

- Ok, said Susanna, after a while, they won't have anymore problem because of me. I will make a declaration to the press.

- You made the right choice

- What's going on in here, what are you doing in my daughter's room? Said Mrs. Marlowe

- It's ok, mom said Susanna, they're here to help. I'll explain it to you. Thank you Georgie, Laurent. Bye.

- Bye said Georgie

- Bye said Laurent

They got out of the room. Susanna explained to her mother Georgie and Laurent's offer.

- After everything you've done, they want to help you? And that wasn't Candy?

- No, it's her sister Georgie

- My God they are good. One risks her life and her baby's life to save you and the other one is offering you to continue your life. That should teach you a lesson, Susanna

- I'm ashamed of myself, mom, really ashamed. I'm going to become a better person.

Georgie went back to Candy's room. Terry was there.

- You're still here? Asked Candy, I thought you left….

- Without saying goodbye? You're kidding right? Said Georgie

- Where were you? Asked Terry

Georgie and Laurent explained to them what they have done. Candy and Terry were speechless!

- Wow said Candy, I couldn't have done it better myself! Thank you

- I'm stunned said Terry, I have to admit, I wouldn't have been that good

- Of course you would've, honey said Candy, once you anger passed…

- Your kindness is contagious …said Terry

- I'm happy everything is fine said Eleonor who had just entered

- Terry by the way, can we put a hold on our project for a little while? Asked Candy

- Yes, I suppose, why? Asked Terry

- Well, said Candy, Georgie and I are waiting for news about our parents, they should be coming to Chicago, both of them.

- Once we've seen them, Candy will come and join you said Georgie

- You can take the time to find a bigger apartment said Laurent

- And said Eleonor, your father is coming soon so you can "fulfil your duty…"

- And I have to see Uncle William and talk to him said Candy

- Apparently, we're not out of the woods, yet… said Terry

- But we're on the right way said Candy

- I took care of the press said Eleonor, I told them you were visiting Susanna

- Thank you, mom.


	17. Chapter 17

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER… **

**Chapter 16 **

"**Random meetings"**

A few days later, Terry took Candy, Georgie and Laurent to the train station. He hugged his wife hard.

- Come back to me fast, honey and take care of junior. Junior don't make your mother suffer he said touching Candy's belly.

He kissed her on the lips and Candy got on the train. She had tears in her eyes. Georgie held her in her arms.

- Soon, you'll be together for good, honey.

- I know, I miss him so much already

- Our parents should be back soon. What about your uncle William, you have any news?

- No, I will ask Georges. At least Terry accomplished his dream. Junior she said touching her belly, daddy will be with us soon….

Roxanne, Nathan and the children were having a good time on the boat. They had prolonged their trip to spend some more time together as a family. Even though the war situation in Europe, the people on the boat were happy to be going to America where there was peace… Roxanne was happy for the first time in almost 20 years. She had found the man she loved, married him and now she had a family. Nathan had met an Englishman and they were discussing business in the dining room. Roxanne arrived with the children.

- Oh, Roxie, said Nathan, children, may I introduce you to Richard Grandchester. Richard, this is my family, my wife, Roxanne and our children, Cassandra and Steven

- Pleased to meet you said Roxanne

- I'm very pleased to meet you madam, children…

- Hello said the children

- You're talking business? Asked Roxanne

- Yes, the war in Europe has ruined most of the markets…Richard and I are trying to see which market is still good

- Men, you are incorrigible, always business! Europe is tearing itself apart, and you are talking business? Are you travelling alone Mr. Grandchester? Asked Roxanne

- Yes, said Richard, I'm going to America to get my son so he could get married…

- An arranged marriage? Asked Roxanne on the defensive

- Yes, said Richard, that's how it's always been in my family

- Let me guess, said Roxanne, you come from a long line of Kings…

- Roxie… said Nathan

- That's correct said Richard

- You're not asking yourself if your son has already a young girl he's in love with? Asked Roxanne

- He's in love with this American girl, but I was in love with his mother, I had to leave her to fulfil my duty…

- You abandoned the woman you loved with a child to fulfil your duty? Said a stunned Roxanne, taking care of her and her child was worthless?

- Euh…I …I took my son…

- Roxanne said Nathan, leave Mr. Grandchester alone

- You can't condone this after what happened to us?

- That's not our problem. I want to do business with him, that's all!

- Don't marry Cassandra in the process!

- Roxie…

- Excuse-me Mr. Grandchester, I didn't mean to offend you. Come on children let's go for a walk. Let's leave daddy do his business

Roxanne went for a walk with the children. She was outraged to see that arranged marriages were still on. When will men understand, progress and leave their children make their own choices? She thought about Richard's son who had to fulfil his duty. She also prayed the young girl doesn't make the same mistake as her, she should fight for the man she loves, not let duty steal him away.

- Are you ok, Roxanne? Asked Cassandra

- Yes, I'm fine, honey. Don't worry about me

Later when Nathan came back in the suite. Roxanne greeted him at the door.

- Good evening honey she said

- Good evening…

- I'm sorry I got angry she said hugging him

- I don't know if I can forgive you he joked, after all, you almost ruined a very important business transaction

She kissed him on the neck.

- What if I do this? She said with a soft voice, kissing him on the lips, and this…?

She was kissing him everywhere, Nathan looked for her lips, and they kissed.

- There's nothing to forgive said Nathan, I understand you…

- You won't do that to our kids?

- After what happened to us? I will never force our children in an arranged marriage, but if they are really in love, and the marriage is good for business… Now show me again how sorry you are…

- With pleasure! She said taking him to their room

Life was continuing for Candy and Georgie. Candy told the doctor what happened in New York, and he gave her a week off. She stayed in bed or on the couch getting spoiled by Georgie, Albert and all her friends. But there was another surprise. She received a nice bouquet of flowers, very beautiful red roses. Candy was with Annie in the living room when the roses arrived at her door. Georgie and Albert were out shopping, Annie went to get the flowers and took them to Candy who was lying on the couch.

- Oh the nice bouquet! She said, who send it?

- I don't know said Annie, read the card

Candy took the card and read it. She couldn't believe her eyes! Annie saw her stunned face.

- Who is it from, Candy? She asked

- You'll never guess….

- Who?

- Neil Reagan!

- Neil? What's up with him?

- In New York at the premiere, he smiled and answered my "good evening" and I told you that I helped him during the fight…

- Oh Candy, you defended him, in spite of everything he's done to you over the years? I think he's falling in love with you…

- What? No, there must be another explanation….

- Which one?

- Maybe it's a scheme from his sister…

- To pretend to be in love with you? What was Eliza's reaction when he answered you smiling?

- She seemed as stunned as I was… you're right, Annie, he's in love with me! Oh that's horrible!

- I know some who would have been flattered…

- You don't understand, Annie. Neil is a spoiled brat, his parents give him whatever he wants…

- You think they are going to agree if he wants to marry you? The orphan

- Who was adopted by the Great Uncle William, one of the richest man in America…. Oh Annie, this is a disaster waiting to happen. They are not going to see the orphan, they will see uncle William's heir

- Calm down, Candy. It can't be that awful

- You're kidding right? With Neil Reagan? Oh my God. I have to tell Terry! I feel sick she said running to the bathroom to throw up.

Saying that she had her hand instinctively on her belly. Annie noticed the gesture, it wasn't the first time Candy did it. When Candy came back her face was a little pale and her eyes a little red. Annie was looking at her strangely. Candy still had her hand on her belly.

- What? Asked Candy going back on the couch

- Candy, do you have something to tell me?

- Why?

- The nausea, the hand on your belly… are you… having a baby?

Candy was speechless. Annie was very shrewd, especially with Candy.

- Annie it's not what you think…

- It's Terry's…?

- Of course!

- So Candy, that means that you've….

- …made love? Yes Annie, you can say it…

- Oh… I thought you said, you wanted to wait until you're married before doing it…

- Yes, and I haven't changed my mind…

- What do you mean, you haven't changed your mind? But you've…

She looked at her friend for a while.

- Wait a minute, you haven't change your mind… that means… you married Terry!

She looked at Candy who nodded. Annie opened her eyes very big.

- You're married! You're married! How could you hide this from me?

- Calm down Annie. I wanted to tell you, but we had to keep it a secret.

- When did that happen?

- On the boat…

- On the boat? Oh Candy, I wish I were there!

- I know, I wish you were there too… forgive me Annie. Don't tell anybody.

- Ok, Candy I forgive you. I'm going to keep your secret

She came near her and leaned on Candy's belly.

- Hello there! Hello baby! How are you? It's auntie Annie! We can't wait to see you!

Candy and Annie started laughing.

- How long do you intend to keep the secret?

- Terry is looking for a bigger house or apartment in New York. He has to talk to his father. Georgie and I, are waiting for the return of our parents. I'm waiting for Uncle William to tell him the news.

- But you're going start to show

- We have time, don't worry

- Ok, now, tell me everything, you hear me? I want details and don't forget the wedding night…

Candy had time she thought, but that was without counting Neil Reagan….

The following days, Neil Reagan sent her flowers everyday. When Candy went back to work, he came and waited for her at the door.

- Neil, she said the first day, can I do something for you?

- Do you want to have diner with me?

- Have diner with you? You've go to be kidding me!

- No, I'm very serious

- And I'm very serious when I tell you, no I will not have diner with you…

- Why? You didn't like the flowers? I love you Candy

- WHAT? You love me? After everything you've done to me over the years? That's incredible!

- But I love you!

- Really? I'll let my dog know!

She continued her walk enraged. When she told Georgie and Albert about the incident, they couldn't believe it.

- You think he's going to continue to bother you? Asked Albert

- It's official said Georgie, this time Terry is right, all the male members of your adoptive family are in love with you!

- Stop it Georgie. Neil Reagan is a suitor I can happily do without!

Mean while, at the Reagan's, Neil was down in the dumps. Candy had blown him off. He couldn't take it! His sister asked him what he was thinking about.

- Candy he said without thinking

- Candy? What has she done now?

- Nothing! Leave her alone!

- But. I didn't say anything! What's wrong with you? You're dreamy and you smiled at her in New York the other night… don't tell me you fell under her so-called charm?

- I was attacked the other day by crooks, and she fought to save me… even after everything I've done to her over the years…

- Oh my God! Said Eliza, you're in love with her! Neil, it's the orphan, the stable girl! She beat you up!

- Don't call her that! She's the woman I love…

- Oh my God, said Eliza who couldn't believe her ears, wait until mom hears about this… MOM! MOM!

She ran to look for her mother. She found her in the living room with the Great Aunt Elroy.

- What is it Eliza? Asked Mrs. Reagan

- It's Neil

- What has he done now?

- Did he commit a crime? Asked the Great Aunt Elroy

- You can say that, you'll never guess…

- So, say it said Mrs. Reagan who was becoming impatient

- He fell in love with Candy!

There was a silence in the room. Neil in love with Candy! Not possible, but the little orphan was now the adoptive daughter of the Great Uncle William, she was worth millions now! If Neil marries her…

- Well he has good taste said Mrs. Reagan

- He could've done worse said the Great Aunt Elroy

Eliza was flabbergasted! Who were those two women, and what had happened to her mother and her aunt?

- Hello? Anybody home? Said Eliza, I'm talking about Candy White Andrew…

- Exactly, "Andrew" said Mrs. Reagan

- She was adopted by William said the Great Aunt Elroy

- …and she's now worth a fortune, whether we like it or not said Mrs. Reagan

- A marriage with Neil… said Eliza

- …will be good for our business said Mrs. Reagan

- And will leave Terrence free said Eliza for herself

- Neil is already in love with her, he will be happy with the woman he loves said Mrs. Reagan

It was incredible how the people in that family were plotting on the spot, like that! Eliza thought about Candy's pregnancy, should she tell them the truth? Or will she let her brother marry a pregnant woman? Terrence Grandchester… no, she won't say anything.

- But Candy will never agree to marry Neil said Eliza, she hates him…

- We'll tell her that it's an order from Uncle William, she won't be able to refuse said Mrs. Reagan

- Who won't be able to refuse? Asked Neil entering the room

- Candy, said his mother, she won't be able to refuse to marry you, if we tell her that Uncle William ordered it…

Neil didn't understand what she was talking about.

- Did I miss something? He asked

- Eliza just told us that you're in love with Candy said Mrs. Reagan

- Why aren't you mad? Asked Neil sceptical

- Because we are glad! Said Mrs. Reagan

- Glad? What's the catch? Asked Neil

- There's no catch said the Great Aunt, you're going to marry the woman you love; Candy

Neil had a mean expression on his face. He was still sceptical, since when did his mother and his aunt wanted Candy as his wife?

- Neil, said his sister, we are giving you what you want; Candy

- But she can't stand me! Said Neil

- That's why we are going to tell her that it's an order from Uncle William to marry you

- Ok, but that still doesn't tell me why you're glad about it. I thought you hated Candy…

- But said Eliza, she's charming…

- Absolutely adorable said Mrs. Reagan

- ENOUGH! Cried Neil, the truth, now!

- Alright said the Great Aunt Elroy, no need to shout. She was adopted by William, so she's rich, very rich

- I see, said Neil, her purity will be good for our business…

"Purity", thought Eliza, the little slut already lost it!

- You finally get it! Said Mrs. Reagan

- Super! Said Neil, when are we going to tell her the good news?

- Give us a few days to organise everything. Then we will put her in front of a fait accompli: a big engagement party…

Neil started to bother Candy even more than before and she didn't know how to get rid of him. He went to the chief of staff, Dr. Roberts to ask him to let Candy go, or they will stop getting donation from the Reagan family.

Dr. Roberts call Candy in his office.

- Miss Andrew, there's a young man, Neil Reagan who had asked me to let you go, or we won't get anymore donations from his family. As you know the hospital need that money…

- I understand doctor. I'm going to pack up my stuff and leave.

- I'm very sorry to do this to you, said the doctor sadly, you're the patient's favourite nurse.

- That's ok, doctor said Candy sadly, I like taking care of the patients. I'm not sad about the money, I'm sad of leaving all the patients. Goodbye doctor, I will come for my consultations.

- Goodbye, Miss Andrew. Take advantage of the time to rest.

Candy left the hospital cursing Neil Reagan! That idiot will never have her, even if he were the last man on earth! She went back home and saw that Albert wasn't there. She called Terry in New York.

- Hello, my love? Said Terry, how's junior?

- He's fine, honey, I'm the none who's not well

- Oh… you miss me too much?

- That too. I lost my job…

- What? Why?

- Because of that idiot, Neil Reagan!

- Neil Reagan?

- Oh Terry, you're not going to believe this, that imbecile fell in love with me…

- WHAT? Well, he's not as stupid as we thought, he has good taste…

- Terry! Stop joking, it's not funny at all!

- I'm sorry honey, go ahead…

- Well he went to see the chief of staff and got me fired, by threatening to cut off the donations from the Reagan family

- What an idiot! Said Terry. I'm sorry, honey.

- That's okay. I would've had to leave to come to New York anyway. I can take advantage and rest

- But the fact that the idiot is after my wife doesn't please me at all…

- Me neither. But honey, be ready, because I think the only way for him to understand that I will never be with him, it's to know that we are…and I will need you to convince him. I know you're busy…

- Honey, you come first, even before the theatre. I will wait for your call

- Ok, thank you. I have to go, my love. I miss you. I love you

- I miss you too, and I love you. Take care of junior.

She hung up the phone feeling a little better. The money her work was bringing her was not important, Terry will take care of her. It's the fact of taking care of the patients, cheer them up that was more satisfying for her. Well she decided to take advantage of her free time to sleep. She woke up in early evening. She got out of her room and saw Georgie in the kitchen preparing the diner.

- Good evening said Candy

- Hey, sleepy head! Said Georgie smiling

- Oh… I'm so tired! Said Candy yawning

- It's Junior. That's normal. You know where Albert is?

- No I haven't found him when I came back. He's still not here?

- No

- Oh…I'm beginning to worry, he's got amnesia

- Maybe he had things to do…

- Or his memory his back and he's disorientated… we have to find him…

- Candy, if his memory is back, he now knows who he is, he'll be fine. Otherwise, he'll be back, don't worry

- Ok. I have enough problems as it is…

- What sweetie? What's happening?

- Neil…

- Oh oh, what has he done now?

- He got me fired from my job…

- WHAT!

- By threatening the chief of staff to cut off the Reagan Family donations…

- What an idiot!

- I know…

- You want Laurent to help you? He can use his influence…

- No, thanks. I have to go to New York soon to be with Terry and junior is making me tired anyway. I'm going to take advantage of my free time and rest. It's a blessing in disguise…

- Only you can make the best out of a bad situation…

- You would've done the same thing and you know it!

- We're incorrigible!

They started laughing hugging each other. So, Candy spend her time resting, her friends would visit her and they had a good time together.


	18. Chapter 18

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 17**

**"The return home" **

Laurent had kept his promise to Susanna. He asked one of his doctor friend, who specialised in prosthesis to take care of Susanna's case. His name was Marc Mcabbe, but he liked to be called Mac and he lived in New York. He went to see Susanna at her place. Susanna was sitting in the living room. She saw Mac enter, he was tall with black hair and grey eyes. Mac saw a young fragile woman on a wheel chair. She had blond hair straight she had in two pigtails. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

" I wish I could put the joy back in those beautiful eyes he surprise himself thinking."

- Hello doctor said Susanna

- Hello Miss Marlowe, you can call me Mac

- Ok, you can me Susanna she said smiling

"She's charming Mac thought."

"He's hand some, Susanna thought"

- Ok, Susanna, I'm going to examine you

He did a complete exam on her.

- So, doc… Mac, how Am I?

- Well, Susanna, physically you're fine, but tell me, how do you feel emotionally?

- Emotionally, very bad doctor…euh Mac, very bad

- Susanna, your emotions are part of your recovery, in fact it's capital. If you're emotionally not well, you treatment might suffer…

- I know doctor, Mac. I'm going to tell you what happened to me…

Susanna told the whole story, how she met Terrence Grandchester, how she fell in love with him. She told him about Candy, how when she discovered that Terry loved another woman devastated her. Her diabolical plan to play the hero didn't work. Mac listened to everything without a word. When Susanna finished her story, she looked down ashamed.

- Susanna, Susanna said Mac, look at me

She looked at him shyly in the eyes.

- The fact that you're able to tell the story is a sign to you want to repent. You want to go forward?

She nodded.

- So let's concentrate on your recovery and show everybody that you're a new person.

- Ok. If you help me, Mac, I will be a new person

- I will be there every step of the way, until your completely healed, ok?

- Ok. Thank you Mac.

- Don't thank me. I want you to move forward.

Susanna said to herself that she had nothing to loose. She will never have Terry, so she had to go forward. And this doctor was very good looking. But she had only one leg….

There was knocking at Candy's apartment door. She opened the door.

- Georges? Good evening said Candy. What are you doing here?

- Good evening Miss Candy. Mrs. Elroy wants to see you. She asked to come and get you.

- Ok. I'm wondering what she wants… Wait for me, Georges

She went to the living room where Georgie was with Laurent

- Who is it? Asked Georgie

- It's Uncle William's assistant. The Great Aunt wants to see me…

- The Great Aunt? Asked Georgie, what does she want? You want me to come with you?

- No, sweetie thanks. Stay with Laurent. I'll be fine

- Ok.

She entered the manor and met Eliza in the hallway who looked at her with disdain. Candy entered the living room where the Great Aunt Elroy, Mr and Mrs Reagan and Neil.

- Good evening, said Candy. You wanted to see me?

- You're going to get engaged to Neil said the Great Aunt with saying hello. We are going to celebrate your engagement in three days. All the high society of Chicago is going to be there…

- But said Candy, getting engage to Neil? Are you out of your minds?

- It's an order from the Great Uncle William said Mrs Reagan, he adopted you and you have to obey him!

- It's because he adopted me, that he can order me to marry whom ever he wants? Neil? I don't love him!

- Neil is going to enrol in the army if you don't marry him said Mrs' Reagan

- Neil? In the army? You've got to be kidding me! He can't even fight girls!

- That's enough! Said the Great Aunt; I don't want to lose Neil like I lost Anthony. You are going to marry him! That's an order!

- But…

- After everything The Great Uncle William did for you, you dare to disobey him? You ran away from college, you owe him that said Mrs. Reagan

- The engagement party is in three days, said the Great Aunt, you're dismissed!

Candy went back to her apartment completely devastated.

- Candy? Said Georgie, what's wrong honey?

Candy told him about the meeting at the Reagan.

- But Candy, said Georgie, you're already married and you're in the family way. Terry can fix that in one minute!

- I know. But the fact that Uncle William adopted me and that he ordered me to marry Neil, my worst enemy, makes me sad, that's all. I had so much respect for him….

- That's ok. You'll tell him at the engagement party if he comes, said Georgie, for now, we have to get ready for the engagement party. We need dresses. You're going to make yourself very beautiful, so that Neil is going to regret more to have missed you…

- Why don't we dress the same, it could be fun

- Great idea. We're going to have fun

- I have to call Terry

A few minutes later…

- What? Said Terry, but what are they? Crazy?

- I know honey, but you have to come here in 3 days to stop the engagement from hell…

- You can say that again…. I'll do everything to free myself. I will be there. I wouldn't miss that party for all the gold in the world…

- I sure hope so. Bye honey. I love you.

- Kiss junior for me. I love you. Sweet dreams…

The next day, Annie went to see Candy who told her what had happened at the Reagan's.

- Oh my God said Annie, I wouldn't miss that party for all the tea in China!

- I wouldn't want you to miss it said Candy. Georgie and I are going shopping for dresses; you want to come with us?

- Just try and stop me! You know shopping is my favourite hobby…

Candy smiled.

- Georgie, let's go! Stear should be outside waiting for us with Patty

- I'm coming said Georgie

In the boutique, they tried on a lot of dresses. Candy's condition wasn't showing yet, but she didn't want a dress tight at the waist. After a few hours of trying on dresses, they finally chose a satin green dress that wasn't tight at the waist. Annie also bought a a dress for the engagement from hell. It was red. Patty didn't want to buy a new dress couldn't resist the temptation, she bought a pretty bleu dress. We they got out of the store, they saw Archie who had joined Stear in the car.

- Candy ,said Archie, you have to leave, they going to force you to marry Neil!

- Don't worry for me Archie, everything will be fine…

- But Candy, it's tomorrow already, you might not have the time…

- Archie, come to the party tomorrow and you'll see how I'm going to get out of this situation

- Ok, I hope you know what you're doing…

- Don't worry about me, and thank you.

She hugged him. Archie was in 7th heaven! Having Candy in his arms even briefly was rare pleasure for him.

Roxanne, Nathan and the kids arrived at the Winstanley's villa in Chicago; they were greeted warmly by the parents and the rest of the family.

- Nathaniel, said his mother, you got married without us? That's a surprise!

- Mom, I couldn't wait… said Nathan, I didn't want to lost her again said Nathan

- That's the girl who was lord Brydon's assistant in London? I never forget a face…I remember….you never told me her last name… Bramwell… from Bramwell Enterprises? Asked Nathan's father

- Yes sir. Said Roxanne

- Oh…

Roxanne understood that he regretted not knowing it 20 years ago.

- Welcome to the family said Nathan's mother kissing her

- Thank you Madam.

- Cassandra, Steven you like your new mother?

- Oh grandma, she's great said Cassandra

- She knows lots of stories said Steven

Everybody started laughing. They had tea and rested a little.

- We have to go see my parents said Roxanne to her husband, they are going to be shocked. I'm the black sheep of the family…

- Yes honey, but we have to tell them about the twins

- What twins? Asked Nathan's mother

Nathan told his parents the story of Roxanne and the twins. The parents and the other family members were stunned; they couldn't believe their ears.

- Oh my God, Alexander, what have we done? Said the mother; we have 2 grand daughters we didn't know existed…

The father didn't answer and left the room.

- I'm sorry said Roxanne

- Roxie, let's go see you family now said Nathan, lets let them digest the news

His father was certainly regretting, not only he stopped his son to be with the woman he loved, but also with his kids. He broke up a family. The mother was also upset to have stood by her husband in his business transactions, using his kids as pawns.

The Bramwell manor was huge. Roxanne arrived with her family. Her parents couldn't believe she was married with an instant family.

- Roxie said her mother; you're full of surprises!

- You haven't heard anything yet! Said Roxanne

- How could you get married without us?

- Roxie, we never see you said her grandmother and now you get married without us?

- I know grandma, I'm sorry said Roxanne

- You have to have a ceremony here for us, I'm sure that your husband's family will be happy to participate said the grand-mother

- Yes said Cassandra, dad it will be great, both families will be there…

- Why not said Maxim Bramwell, I will love to walk my black sheep to the altar…

- So, it's set said Roxanne's mom

Roxanne looked at her husband who nodded. She knew she had to tell them about the twins. Nathan took her hand and sat beside her.

- Mom, dad grandma, everybody, I have some thing to tell you she said with a grave tone

- Roxie, you look serious said her father

- It is, dad. It's very serious…

Roxanne told her family what had happened almost 20 years ago. Her family listened and couldn't believe it! When she finished, her mother said;

- Roxanne you had twins almost 20 years ago with the man you just married and you're only telling us now?

- I have 2 great grand daughters that I don't know? Said the grand-mother

- Roxanne, why didn't you come to see us? We could've find a solution, especially since the father was Alexander Winstanley's son…

- I didn't want to disturb his marriage. I'm sorry for everything. I let you digest the news, I will be back tomorrow morning.

- Bye said Nathan

- Bye said the kids at the same time.

Maxime Bramwell and his family were speechless. Roxanne has always been full of surprises… but this was the whopper!

Roxanne and Nathan were at their manor, the Rainbow Manor. Every room of the manor was decorated with one of the colours of the rainbow, so were every living room. They were in their bedroom and they had a sigh of relief.

- That's it, it's done said Nathan

- You think they are going to be upset for long?

- Oh, they'll get over it fast, the preparation of the wedding will make them forget their temporary anger… by the way, Roxanne Bramwell, will you marry me, again?

- Nathaniel Winstanley, I will be honour to become your wife, again…

He smiled and hugged her. He loved her so much! He had his mother's engagement ring, he put it on her finger. He kissed his wife.

- By the way said Nathan, we are invited to an engagement party at the Reagan

- Engagement? That's right on cue! Said Roxanne, it's a sign… a good sing… the Reagan…

- You know them?

- I was in school with a Sarah Andrew who is now Mrs. Reagan. She was unbearable…

- It's her son that's getting engaged…

- I hope he's has a better character than is mother…

- Not according to what I've heard, he's a spoiled brat, stupid and mean…

- Well, I'm sorry for the girl… to me going to an engagement party is a sign… we can celebrate our engagement at this party in our hearts…

- Roxie, we're already married…

- So what? We could use a little chance. Our first party as husband and wife, we're going to have fun…


	19. Chapter 19

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 18**

"**The engagement from hell"**

The engagement from hell day had finally arrived. Candy woke up with morning sickness. Terry called to say that he'll take a later train than he thought.

- Oh Terry, try to get here on time, please

- My mother told me my father was going to Chicago on business. I'll have to see him

- Ok, honey, but be there, that's all I want… see you tonight my love

- How are you and junior?

- I have morning sickness, but I'm fine during the day

- My poor darling. See you tonight…

Richard Grandchester was at Eleonor Baker's doorstep.

- Richard said Eleonor

- Eleonor…

- Come in, please. You came to get Terrence?

- He has a duty to fulfil said Richard sitting in the living room

- He's in love with another girl, they are very happy together… let them be, please. Don't separate them…

- Eleonor, I had a duty to fulfil

- Yes, you left me to fulfil you duty, I remember too well, thank you!

- Eleonor…

- No, don't tell me you didn't feel anything when we separated, you haven't forgot. So why do you want to do the same thing to Terrence?

- Eleonor, my decision is made. Don't make things more difficult…

- Ok. I'm just saying, don't expect him to accept. He's going to resist you to the end

- We'll see. Tell me where I can find him. But I have to go to Chicago for business. I will talk to him when I get back from Chicago.

- I'm coming with you… euh, I also have business in Chicago…

Laurent came to pick them up for the party and was surprise to see the both of the jolly sisters with the same dress and the same hairdo.

- Ok, said Laurent, what games are you playing?

- We don't know what you're talking about Laurent said Georgie

He shook his head and escorted them to the car. They arrived at the Reagan's manor for the party. There were some guess that had already arrived; they turned when looking at Laurent with the two girls at his arms, entering the room. Eliza took Candy by the arm to tell her.

- Listen, you little slut! You are going to accept the engagement to my brother, or the whole world will know that you're pregnant with your Albert's baby, without being married…

Candy was speechless for a while. Eliza was incredible! She knew Candy was pregnant, but she was ready to let her brother marry a pregnant woman, so that Terry will be free?

- Let go of me Eliza! You don't know what you're talking about! Said Candy

She left her to go on the terrace where Georgie was.

- Georgie? Where's Laurent?

- He's talking with people he knows. Where were you?

- With Eliza. She knows I'm pregnant and she thinks it's Albert's…

- What? She doesn't even entertain the idea of Terry being the father?

- No. That would be admitting to have lost Terry, which she never had, by the way…She wants me to marry her brother or she'll tell everybody that I'm a single mother to be

- Let her try.. she has time to waste

- Hi said Annie's voice

- Good evening said Patty smiling

- Thank you for coming said Candy. Stear, Archie, thank you my friends

- Candy, you're sure you want to go through with this? There's still time to run said Archie

- I'm sure, Archie said Candy

- Let's go eat, said Annie, are you coming Candy?

- No, you go ahead, I'm not hungry

- Ok, see you later

They went into the house. She stayed with Georgie.

- Are you ok, Candy? Asked Georgie

- Yes. Thank you sweetie.

Roxanne and Nathan arrived at the Reagan's manor and said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Reagan.

- Roxanne? Said Mrs. Reagan, you finally managed to land a husband. And not any husband, Nathaniel Winstanley…you could have done worse, with your line of work…

- You're always so nice, Sarah said Roxanne

She entered with her husband in the room.

- Are you sure you didn't steel her boyfriend a long time ago? Asked Nathan

- She's always been that charming said Roxanne ironically

Nathan introduced his wife to his acquaintances, most of them knew the both of them, but was surprised to see them married. Roxanne left Nathan to talk business and went to go on the terrace for get some air. She took a deep breath. She missed Africa, the nice sun, the tan… she heard two young women talking.

- …she's ready to leave her brother… I still can't believe it…

She didn't hear the rest because she moved to go get a glass of champagne. She went back where she was before, near the two young women, without knowing why.

- I hope that Terry is coming soon said one of the young woman

- He'll be here, honey. Don't worry. He won't let you down, you'll see said the other girl

- Let this party get by quickly…

- They say the Great Uncle William will be there

- After this thing with Neil, I'm not sure I want to see him…

Roxanne turned around and saw two beautiful young women with blond curly hair. They were wearing the same green dress and had the same hairdo. Roxanne's heart jumped in her chest. Could it be possible? She came closer to them and decided to talk to them, to see if they were wearing a gold bracelet like hers.

- Good evening she said to the two young women.

The two young women turned around and they saw a woman with blond hair and green eyes that was smiling to them. Their heart jumped in their chest.

- Good evening they said at the same time

They stayed a little paralysed. The three women were looking at each other, they wanted to say something, but no sound came out of their mouths. Roxanne looked at the wrist of the young women instinctively. She saw the bracelet on Georgie's right wrist, identical to hers. She had the impression that the world was spinning around her. It couldn't be that simple!

Candy and Georgie saw Roxanne's expression change from a smile to total stupefaction. Roxanne's eyes were stuck on Georgie's wrist; the two young women followed Roxanne's eyes to the bracelet.

- Oh my God! Said Candy and Georgie at the same time

They had to stay calm. There was a woman with blond hair and green eyes that was looking at Georgie's bracelet with stupefaction. The woman didn't say a word, and she showed them her right arm.

- Candy… said Georgie

- I see it, honey said Candy

- Candy? Said Roxanne, like the doll… oh my God!

- The doll said Candy softly

The three women were still not moving, looking at each other. None of them could move. There was electricity in the air between the three of them. They were so surprised by the turn of events. The two sisters could feel the love that of this woman was feeling for them, without even having to open her mouth. The magic of maternal love, maternal instinct, the voice of blood… whatever it was; the two sisters who had felt it only the first days of their life when they were too young to remember, were feeling it at that moment. This woman, that they never seen before, was releasing warmth that only a loving mother was capable of. For Roxanne, the sight of these two young women wiped out all those years without her babies, even before she checked for the bracelets. The universe had given Nathan back to her, and now it was giving her babies, her twins! She had to say something… she heard a man's voice calling her like in a dream. It was Nathan.

- Honey, honey, where are you? Oh, there you are!

Nathan came closer and saw his wife's upset expression.

- Roxie? Are you all right? He said holding her

He looked at the two young women and his heart jumped in his chest. Two young women, blond who looked like Roxanne, when she was that age and like Cassandra too.

- Honey, said Roxanne with a little voice showing Georgie's bracelet

- Oh my God! He cried

It couldn't be that simple! But, why not? He had found Roxanne against all odds, why not the twins?

Candy and Georgie had tears in their eyes. Candy showed them the bracelet she had at her arm.

- Oh Lord Jesus, two… you've found each other said Roxanne

- Roxanne, you think it's them? Asked Nathan

- Yes, Nathan, I can feel it.

- Roxanne? Said Georgie

- Nathan? Said Candy

Before Roxanne and Nathan could answer them, the two young women jumped to their neck. Georgie in Roxanne's arms and Candy in Nathan's arms. Every body was crying. After a while they trade arms without stopping crying.

- I can't believe it said Roxanne after a while looking at the both of them

- Neither can we! Said Candy and Georgie at the same time

- My babies said Roxanne hugging them at the same time

She couldn't stop crying.

- According to the bracelet you're wearing and that I'm wearing, you're my babies, my twins…

- Twins? Said the girls at the same time

- And I'm your father said Nathan

- We know, said Georgie, I did some research… I'm Georgie

- And I'm Candy. You're together…

- We had just found each other… I have so much to tell you said Roxanne

Candy and Georgie saw the world with a new eye, they had found their parents!

- CANDY! Called Annie, it's time, you have to come… but, why are you crying? I have to fix your make up…

Annie took a handkerchief from her bag and wiped Candy's tears.

- You're the fiancée? Asked Roxanne, you're getting engaged to Sarah Reagan's son? Oh…

- If I understand you correctly, she's not one of you favourite people? Said Candy

- Candice White Andrew, the invitation said…replied Nathan with a severe expression

He remembered what he'd heard about Neil Reagan, but didn't say anything; he was a father for two minutes…did he had the right to talk?

- Do you know if Terry's here? Asked Candy to Annie

- I haven't seen him, but he should be here! Let's go! It's show time!

Roxanne and Nathan looked at each other.

- Georgie are you coming? Asked Annie

- I'm right behind you. We'll explain later, she said to her newly found parents. Come and see the show

- Ok said the parents at the same time

They entered the house where everybody was standing around the room. Georgie took her parents in front so they could see the scene better.

Candy was in the middle of the room with Mrs Reagan and Neil. All her friends were in front standing near Georgie and her parents.

- Ladies and gentlemen, dear guests, dear friends. We are gathered here tonight to celebrate the engagement between Neil Reagan and Candice, White Andrew said Mrs. Reagan, Neil, Candy…co….

But she was interrupted by the voice of a young man.

- Just a minute! Said Terry's voice, coming through the guests and walked to the middle of the room

He was very well dressed; a black smoking and a nice white shirt. Everybody looked where the voice was coming from. People were whispering. Eliza was mad and Candy had a sight of relief.

- I object to this engagement! Said Terry

- Who are you? Said Mrs. Reagan who knew who Terry was, but was pretending. How dare you?

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, I'm the man Candy loves… he said smiling to her and winking at her and she smiled

- But that's not important, she has to marry Neil… Said Mrs. Reagan

- You see, Mrs Reagan, Candy doesn't want to marry Neil said Terry

- What she wants is not important, said Mrs. Reagan

There was whispers among the guests and Nathan had to hold Roxanne back so she won't intervene physically. She was outraged!

- Roxie, calm down…

- How dare she?

- Let's see what's going to happen

Terry was still talking.

- Not important for you? Ok, but what about what she can do?

- What do you mean? Asked Mrs. Reagan

- You see, Mrs. Reagan, Candy **cannot** marry Neil, she's already married… to me!

The guests had a cry of indignation and surprise. Aside from Annie, all of Candy's friends were speechless.

- But the Great Uncle William gave the order for her to marry Neil said Mrs. Reagan

- That's funny, I don't remember being approach for that said a man's voice

- Mr. Albert! Said a stunned Candy

- What's going on in here? Cried Neil, married to Grandchester? And him, what is he doing here? This is not your problem! He said to Albert, you bastard! He said to Terry

- You really want to fight with me, Reagan? Said Terry

- WILLIAM! Said the Great Aunt Elroy, you here?

- Why are you calling him William aunt Elroy, that's the main with amnesia that was leaving with Candy, he's…

- Really? Interrupted the Great Aunt confused, Oh my God!

- Yes, that's the truth. I had amnesia and Candy took care of me with the help of her sister. Let me introduce myself, William Albert Andrew, also known as the famous Great Uncle William

Candy and the rest of the guests were all, speechless.

- Mr. Albert finally said Candy, you're My Great Uncle William? You're the one who adopted me?

- You're married? Said Mrs. Reagan to Candy, you're married and you dared to humiliate my son in front of everybody? You little…

- Sarah! Said the voice of Roxanne, not another word!

- Roxanne? Stay out of this, this is not your problem… said Mrs Reagan

- That's where you're wrong Sarah; it is my problem, that's our daughter you're talking to…

- She's not an orphan anymore, she has parents now said Nathan looking at Candy with love

- What? Said Mrs. Reagan, since when?

This party was full of surprises! Richard Grandchester was among the guests and couldn't believe his hears and eyes. Terrence was married to Candy who turned out to be the daughter of Nathan Winstanley? Eleonor, who was with Richard, was ecstatic!

- Are you ok, honey said Terry, holding her by the shoulders

- Emotionally? Not really, but physically I've been better…

- Those are your parents? Wow!

- You have no idea, honey!

She walked towards Roxanne and gave her a big hug. Roxanne hugged her back.

- I know we just found each other, but it feels good to have a mother and a father defending me she said with tears in her eyes

- Come on baby, we'll catch up for lost time, said Roxanne

- I say let's get out of here… said Nathan

- With pleasure! Said Candy smiling


	20. Chapter 20

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 19**

**« Surprise, did you say surprise? »**

Candy, Georgie, their parents, Terry's parents and Candy's friends got out of the Reagan's manor. They were all happy and were talking joyfully. The show was superb!

- Are you following me said Nathan, we're going to the Rainbow Manor.

- I know it said Stear

Candy walked toward Annie.

- Annie, come, this is my mother, Roxanne

- Pleased to meet you said Annie and Roxanne at the same time

- Annie was found the same day as me…

- Oh, said Roxanne, you're the other baby…

She hugged her.

- I'm sorry, honey

- I'm fine Roxanne said Annie, thanks. I wanted to ask you, did you see anybody?

- No, honey, you were already there when I arrived…

- That's ok, said Annie, I was adopted. I have two loving parents.

Albert was outside with every body.

- Mr. Albert said Candy hugging him, thank you, thank you for adopting me…Uncle William!

- Albert said Roxanne

- Roxie said Albert

- You're the one that adopted my little girl? It's a small world! Come with us, we'll talk some more…

They all went to the Rainbow manor and sat in the biggest living room of the manor. Candy was sitting next to Terry, Georgie next to Laurent, Roxanne next to Nathan, Patty next to Stear and Annie next to Albert and Archie next to Terry's parents.

Nathan started to talk.

- This evening was the most surprising and the most beautiful of all my life

- That's the least we could say said Roxanne

- These last days in fact, my life changed completely… Richard? He said when he saw Terry's father

- He's my father, Sir said Terry

- Really? Said Roxanne with a mocking smile

- Oh, that's not possible! Said Nathan

- Your son is married to our daughter? Asked Roxanne

- Oh my God, said Nathan, well, we'll see that later.

The others were looking at them without understanding.

- I'm going to start said Roxanne

- I'm going to help you said Nathan holding her hand

They told their story together. The girls cried with Roxanne in the sad moments and laughed during the reconciliation tale, almost twenty years later. Candy and Terry told their story, too; how Terry bought the bracelet for Candy, until Candy found her bracelet in her little mattress. Terry talked about the ball, the meeting with Elizabeth and Richard Junior, the wedding on the boat. Albert talked how he'd met Roxanne in Africa and how much she reminded her of Candy.

- That's what gave me the idea of becoming a nurse said Candy

- You're a nurse? Said Roxanne, great! End you Georgie, you came from Australia? I still can't believe it!

- You're the girl who made the Prince of Liege walk? Said Nathan to Candy, you have some courage!

- No, said Candy, I only had eyes for Terry!

Every body started laughing. Terry talked about how he got to the Reagan manor and found Albert with his memory.

- I told him that the great Uncle William, wanted to force Candy to marry Neil

- I told him that it was impossible, said Albert, because I was Uncle William

- So I told him that I was Candy's husband and we decided when to make our big entrance…

- That's a big surprise said Stear, that's why you knew all our names in London! And you Candy, you didn't tell us that you were a married woman!

- I'm sorry Stear… and that's not all said Candy

- Another surprise? Said Archie uncertain

- It's a good one Archie, I promise said Candy

"Good for him? Thought Terry, he's going to be ready to explode!"

Candy came near her parents.

- Mom, dad, can I call you that? Mr. Albert…

They nodded smiling

- I'm in the family way…

The surprises didn't seem to want to finish! Roxanne and Nathan hugged her.

- If someone had told me a month ago that I would be married , a mother and a grand mother! I would've told them they were crazy said Roxanne

Stear, Archie and Patty were stunned. Annie seemed calm.

- You knew about this? Asked Archie to Annie

- I guessed it, she didn't tell me anything

Albert hugged her too.

- Is that why you were eating so much grapefruits? Asked Albert

Candy just laughed. Georgie stood and introduce Laurent to her parents.

- We're survivors of arranged marriages said Laurent

They told them their story.

- Georgie said Roxanne, at least you didn't wait for almost 20 years like us

Nathan held her hand for comfort.

- Candy, Georgie, you have a sister and a brother

- Great! Said the jolly sisters at the same time

Terry stood and introduce his parents.

- May I introduce you to my parents, the duke Richard Grandchester…

- We know each other said Roxanne

- …and my mother, Eleonor Baker

- Pleased to meet you said Candy's parents

- Pleased to meet you said Eleonor

- I'm Terrence Grandchester, Candy's husband

- Pleased to meet you said Candy's parents

- How do you know my father? Asked Terry

Roxanne and Nathan told them how they met on the boat and talked business and Richard was talking about getting his son "To fulfill his duty"

- Roxanne, you defended Terry without knowing he was our daughter's husband said Nathan. Richard, you are not going to take your son from our daughter are you?

- I think we can work something out said Richard

Terry, Candy and Eleonor had a sight of relief.

- Freckles, that's it! Said Terry

He took her in his arms and started spinning around with her. Candy started laughing.

- What's going on? Asked Roxanne

- Without knowing it, you brought the solution to their problem… They can be together now; Candy found you, she met her Uncle William and Richard is leaving them alone… said Eleonor

- That's why you kept your marriage a secret? Asked Patty

- We wanted to face life's obstacles being married Said Candy

- If were not married, Candy would have sacrificed herself, so I could take care of Susanna Marlowe said Terry

- You're too good, Candy said Annie, when are you going to New York?

- I have to go back tomorrow night said Terry, but Candy is going to get ready to follow me later.

- Our parents wants us to have a wedding ceremony for them said Roxanne, we are renewing our vows…

- What a great idea! Said Annie, Candy you got married without us, you owe us a ceremony!

- Yes said Patty, you owe us that!

Candy looked at her husband.

- It's your decision, freckles said Terry

- Come on Candy said Annie

- But, I'm going to start to show…

- So what said Roxanne, you're already married, the priest is not going to faint…

- Ok said Candy, let's do a ceremony for our families and friends

- Super! Said Annie, you won't have to lift a little finger, I'm going to take care of everything!

Terry was on one knee in front of a stunned Candy

- Candice White Andre Granchester, freckles, Miss Tarzan, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife again? He Asked

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, I will be honoured to become your wife again said Candy smiling

He took her in his arms and hugged her. The others applauded, beside Archibald, who was sulking. The living room doors opened and Roxanne and Nathan's family entered the room, every body was there; Nathan's parents and his brother and sister, his two kids, Cassandra and Steven. For Roxanne family, her parents were there, her sister and her husband, and her grandmother. Aside for this last one, the others were all at the reception and had assisted to the show and they wanted explanations.

Candy looked at Roxanne's grandmother and was surprised, she recognised her! She knew her!

- Mrs. Thorpe? Said Candy, good evening!

The old lady looked up and a smile lighted her face.

- Candy, you, here?

- How do you two know each other? Asked Roxanne

- She was my favourite nurse when I was in the hospital said Mrs. Thorpe

- She threw tantrums when I wasn't there said Candy

- That I'm sure of! Said Roxanne

- She reminded me of you, Roxie… said Mrs. Thorpe

- Really? That's because she's my daughter, grandma…

- Grandma? Said Candy

- Your daughter? Said Mrs. Thorpe, Oh my God!

Candy came near her and hugged her. Her great-grandmother!

- I suppose I can't hire you as a nurse anymore said Mrs. Thorpe

- Why not, I'm not working at the hospital anymore, I can take care of you when ever you want said Candy smiling

- Super! Said the grandma

Nathan stood up , took his twins and told his family and Roxanne's family;

- May I introduce you to my twins, Candy and Georgie he said. We don't need to look for them anymore, we found each other. Cassandra, Steven…

Cassandra approached hers sisters a little emotional.

- Hi, you have freckles too, she said to Candy

- Terry, you've got another freckles said Candy

- She'll be the little freckles said Terry smiling

Cassandra smiled a Terry.

- Terrence Grandchester? The actor? You're my brother-in-law? I read an article on you in the magazine. And on the boat, I read that your girlfriend refuse to dance with the Prince of Liege because she wanted her first dance with you…

- That was Candy said Georgie

- Oh wow! My sister made the Prince of Liege walk! But what came to your mind?

- Nothing said Candy, I just wanted to dance my first dance with Terry, that's all!

- Oh! I wish I could've seen the Prince's face said Cassandra

- No, Terry's face was funnier said Candy, I think he blushed for the first time in his life…

- You can say that again said Terry

The others were laughing. Archie was fuming

- Candy, Georgie, I'm glad I have twin sisters said Cassandra hugging them.

- Three blondes! Said Nathan, we're going to get you confused!

Steven approached the twins, with a false upset face

- Three sisters? No brothers?

- But you're going to be our little darling said Candy

- Three sisters that are going to cherish you said Georgie

He hugged them.

- Maybe Roxanne is going to give us a little boy he said Steven

Roxanne blushed, the others were laughing

- Hey easy, I'm going to be a grandmother…

- Grandmother? Asked Cassandra

- Candy and her husband are having a baby said Georgie

- Wonderful! I'm going to be an aunt

- And me an uncle? At my age? Asked Steven

The others members of the family came and greeted the twins, kissing them and welcoming them to the family. They decided to all have diner together. The night was memorable!

Candy and Georgie were sitting next to their parents.

- I'm glad you're not engaged to Neil Reagan, I heard he's a spoiled brat and mean said Nathan to Candy

- Not more happy to me, I assure you dad, said Candy smiling

- Neil must be crying in his mommy's arms said Stear

- And his sister's said Archie

- As long as it's not in my wife's arms…said Terry

- Grandmother said Roxanne Candy and Terry are going to renew their vows too for their families and friends

- Oh this is great said Mrs. Thorpe, you can have a double ceremony

- Double ceremony?

- Yes said Annie, all four of you got married on the boat, you can renew your vows together

- If it doesn't bother you said Candy

Roxanne looked at her husband who nodded.

- Bother us? Said Roxanne, I will never get tired off you!

Candy looked at her smiling

- So it's settle said Mrs. Thorpe, we will have a double ceremony!

Mean while, Neil Reagan was crying in his mother's arms.

- Mom, I want Candy! My Candy!

- Come on, we'll find you another girl…

- NO, NO! I don't want another girl, I want Candy! I love her! I want Candy!

- Oh stop crying said Eliza, she's married and she's having a baby…

- What? A baby? Said Neil, damn you, Grandchester! You stole my wife!

- She never was yours to behind with, you idiot! Said Eliza

Eliza was angry very angry. Candy and Terry were married? She was having Terry's baby, not Albert's. Even if it was the case, Albert is Uncle William, one of America's richest men. Candy was a winner on both sides!

"Damn you Candy! You always fall back on your feet!" she said to herself.

But why? She was an orphan, she found her rich parents! She was married to an handsome man, talented actor and she was in the family way! What about her Eliza Reagan, what did she have? Rich parents, but she envied Candy. Every body loved her! Eliza started to think seriously about her life, making changes in it, but she needed a reason to change. A very good deed will maybe tip the scales of luck in her favour? Any way, she will spend the night examining her life. She went to her room.

- Aunt Elroy said Mrs. Reagan, why did you let Candy humiliate us like that, without punishing her?

- William is the head of this family. He was sick and had amnesia and Candy took care of him…

- But…

- No. She took care of William until he recovered his memory. William adopted her, maybe I never accepted it, but she took care of William she repeated. He can now take the head of the family. And if I understood correctly, she's Roxanne Bramwell and Nathan Winstanley's daughter. The young actor that married her, is the son of an English duke… I think Candy could've done worse… it's a lot better than you unbearable daughter!

Mr and Mrs Reagan were speechless. They will have to find another wife for their son. Neil continued crying.

Stear and Archie were in their bedroom. Archie had a long face.

- What's wrong Archie? Asked his brother

- Stear, she's married to that damned Grandchester and she's having his baby!

Stear shook his head. Archie was incorrigible!

- He's her husband, that means he touches her… he makes love to her…Shit! I will give anything to be in his place!

- Archie, you have to stop this said Stear

- What? Don't tell me it doesn't do anything to you!

- I know I will never have herm, Archie. But what doesn't serve me to get tortured? You know that even when Anthony died, she wasn't interested in us…

- She didn't have the time! She met that good for nothing actor on the boat that was bringing her to London!

- Come on bro, you know that if she wanted you, the actor wouldn't count. But she loves him. She refuse to dance with a Prince for him…

- Don't remind me! I'm sick when I think about her alone in London with him, or in his bed every nights…

- Well, you the choice between accepting the situation of being sick for the rest of your life. There are other fish in the ocean. " When you don't have what you want, you content yourself with what you have" What you want is Candy, but what you have is…

- Annie Brighton said Archie

- She loves you and she wants to be with you

- And you're going to content yourself with Patty?

- I love Patty, Archie

- Thanks for the pep talk, bro.

Once in his bed, Archie thought about Candy married and pregnant. It should've been him! But Stear was right, there's no point crying over spilled milk. Candy will never be his, Annie, was in love with him.


	21. Chapter 21

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER… **

**Chapter 20**

**"Every mornings in the world"**

Candy, Georgie, Terry and Laurent were alone with Roxanne and Nathan. The others have all left. Candy and Georgie had intention of leaving their parents, same for the parents!

- I will ask the maid to arrange two rooms for you said Roxanne

- Candy, Georgie, I know you have your own lives… where do you live? Asked Nathan

- We live together ever since we found out we were sisters said Georgie

- Ok. Candy I know you're going to New York to be with your husband, but if it doesn't bother you too much, you can come and live here with Georgie said Roxanne

- With pleasure! Said the twins at the same time

- I suppose you're going to keep Candy until the new ceremony said Terry

- You can't blame us said Roxanne, we want to spend time with her

- No problem said Terry, Candy's biggest dream, beside being with me, was to find her parents

- Tell us how you two met said Roxanne

- It was New Year's eve said Candy

- On the boat taking us to London said Terry

- I had drank too much champagne, so I was getting some air

- I went to see my mother to stay with her, but she sent me back to my father

- I had just lost Anthony, my first love, and when I saw Terry from a far, I thought I saw Anthony, so, I came closer to talk to him

- I laughed at her freckles

- We found ourselves in the same school, St.Paul's college

- St. Paul? Said Nathan, what a coincidence!

- How did you find yourself on the run in London? Asked Roxanne

- Eliza Reagan said Terry, she sent me a note from Candy saying to meet her in the barn

- And one to me from Terry saying the same thing

- When we got to the barn…

- It was a trop guessed Nathan

- That girl is as mean as her mother said Roxanne, like mother, like daughter…

- Candy was punished in the donjon for a week

- And Terry in his room for a week

- Because of my father's donations, I wasn't expelled, but…

- But, I was…

- So, I made a deal with the sister…

- To leave and let me stay in his place

- My God! Said Roxanne

- I left, leaving Candy a note

- When I was released from my punishment, I went to see how Terry was and I found the note and an empty room

- That was saying that I was leaving at dawn…

- I followed him to the harbour and saw the boat leaving, I thought my world was coming to an end…

- I was looking at the boat leaving when I heard a voice calling my name saying they loved me…

- You know the rest

- Wow said Roxanne, if you hadn't followed him….

- I don't even want to think about it said Terry

- I can't believe you found each other on the boat and got married, like us said Candy

- You're telling me! Said Roxanne, I never thought I will be so happy

Candy and Georgie were leaning on their parents, they were glued together, all four of them.

Laurent made a sign to Terry and they left the room

- Let's leave them savour their reunion alone

- Yes since the beginning, it's like the whole world was there…

The quartet was still talking without letting go of each other.

- I had a mother that didn't like me, because her sons were in love with me and that her husband died saving my life. It's good to feel the maternal love…Said Georgie

- I never had a mother, said Candy, Miss Pony and Sister Maria are very maternal with me, I call them "my two mothers"

- I think they are going to be very happy to see you said Candy

- And having a father said Georgie, I never would have thought…

- Me neither said Candy, Uncle William, Mr. Albert adopted practically anonymously and until tonight, I didn't even know it was him! Oh thank you God to have given me parents back!

They continued talking until very late at night.

- Candy, you must be tired with your little belly said Georgie

- Yes, a little

- Let's go to bed, said Roxanne otherwise, no one will be able to wake up tomorrow morning

They found Terry and Laurent in the library

- Oh Laurent, you're still here said Georgie, they only arranged two bedroom…

- It's not a problem said Laurent, I…

- Not a problem? Said Nathan joking, you're not hoping to share my daughter's room without her being legally yours? And under my room, above all that?

- No, I… said Laurent confused

- Nathan! Said Roxanne, stop teasing Laurent. The maid is preparing an extra room for you. He likes teasing people, you'll have to get used to that…

The others were laughing and Laurent blushed. Georgie was looking at him with love. She could now concentrate herself on her life with Laurent. They could get married and have a family. She thought about Abel and Arthur, they will have to continue their lives without her. She'll go see them, but she wanted to stay near her parents and Candy in America. They will come and see her too, when they will get over their grief. In love both of them of their sister… it wasn't a Greek tragedy, but almost. She loved Laurent, and he loved her, they will be happy. Her brothers will find the one for them. For now, she had found her family, he mother, father, sisters and brother… she will finally know what it is to have a mother that loves her and takes care of her.

Candy and Terry were getting to go to bed. The atmosphere of joy was always in the air. She still couldn't believe that she'd found her mother and father. In one night, she'd found her parents and Uncle William her adoptive father, that turn out to be Albert! And Terry saved her from Neil with a big show!

- Freckles, I don't think I have ever seen you this happy…

- Darling, I found what was missing from me, my real parents! I'm married to the man I love, and having a baby… all I can do now, is to thank God for all this happiness

- Ok, are you going to thank me for my show? He asked coming near her

- You showed your talent as an actor to the perfection… I'm going to thank you and show you how much you've missed me, my love, I love you.

- I love you. I'm happy to be your husband already, or you father would have send me in a room on the other side of the hallway like Laurent… he's kind of strict in his happy face…

- "My father", I love hearing that…

- All this joy is contagious….

- I sure hope so, I want a happy partner in my bed…!

Roxanne and Nathan still couldn't believe that they had found their twins, that fast and by chance!

- "The moment given by chance is better than the chosen moment" said Nathan

- You can say that again! I still can't believe it! Finding my babies who had found each other, Candy has your freckles

- Her husband calls her "Freckles"

- She had the good sense of getting married… not like us…

- And Georgie is not married yet…

- This was a surprising evening, finding our twins and learning we were going to be grandparents… Albert is the one that adopted Candy. I met him in Africa

- You were only friends?

- He wanted it to be more, he said I reminded him of his little protégée…Candy

- You think he's in love with her?

- Maybe, but it's not important, because she's married to the man she loves.

- Terrence Grandchester, Richard's son…he sacrificed himself for her so she could stay at St. Paul College

- But she refused to stay without him…

- They got married on the boat, so they could be together, they didn't want to take the risk to be separated

- Like us 20 years ago…I love you honey she said holding him tight

- I love you Roxie and thanks for the beautiful twins

He kissed her and took her to bed.

Roxanne woke up in her husband's arms. She had slept peacefully. The universe was finally smiling to her. She felt sick and went to the bathroom. She came back in the room and found her husband awake on the bed.

- Good morning Darling she said

- Good morning, are you ok?

- I think Steven's wish came true…

- Steven's wish?

He looked at her strangely. He didn't understand, than all of a sudden, the light!

- Oh… he said standing up to be near her

He hugged her with tenderness.

- We're going to be grandparents said Roxanne, it's kind of embarrassing…

- So what? We have the right to have the joy of expecting a baby together…

- Do you realise that if Candy has her baby, there will be 5 generations on my mother's side?

- That's what happens when you have kids young

- I'm going to do like African women, I won't tell anybody, anything…

- But you'll end up showing anyway…

- So, I won't have to say anything in that case

- Ok, darling, as you wish said Nathan, then touching her belly, hello baby this is daddy, you're our little secret for now. Honey you like Africa?

- Yes, it was fascinating; I learned lots of stories…

- … and techniques…

- What do you mean?

- Don't play innocent, Roxie, you know what I'm talking about…

Roxanne blushed violently. Nathan looked at her smiling.

- Darling, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable he said going to the bathroom

He came out of the bathroom a few moments later

- You're feeling better? He asked

- The nausea? Yes, I'm better

- Roxie, it doesn't bother me, on the contrary he said ignoring her attempt to change the subject

- So, don't say anything and just appreciate it… she said blushing some more

- I didn't know you were so prude he said coming near her, I find that very cute and very exiting… so my little prude wife, can I have some more of your African techniques?

- Shut up and kiss me…!

Candy woke up in Terry's arms. She stood up right away to go to the bathroom… morning sickness.

- Are you ok, freckles asked Terry when she came back in the room

- Good morning honey. I'm fine, morning sickness… you want to take a bath with me?

- How can I resist such an invitation?

They were in the bathroom; Terry was sitting behind Candy.

- You want to stay with your parents…

- Yes, but I'm your wife. My place is with you and the baby. I can stay until the ceremony. I will come after that…

- I will like you to come and choose the house

- You can call me and if I'm not too tired… otherwise you'll choose the house alone. I trust you, honey. After all, you're my other half… what you'll choose will be fine with me, I'll love it

- Ok. When I'll be on tour, you could come and stay here with your parents. I will be reassured to know you're in your family and close to your friends

- What do you think about my parents?

- They're great, according to what I've seen. They lost so much time because of a misunderstanding… promise-me to always talk to me before you make a decision that will affect the course of our life…

- I was born in England …

- You're my fellow British…

- She brought me here. She wanted to keep me…

- She wanted to keep you both…

- I not even going to try to imagine what it did to her to abandon her kids, twice… I promise to always talk to you, even if the evidence are against you

- To be so close to you in this bath, is giving me ideas…

- So, what are you waiting for…? Try….

Terry showed Candy that you could experience pleasure not only in bed.

George met Laurent on the stairs.

- Good morning Laurent she said with a smile

- Good morning Georgie said Laurent kissing her

- Did you sleep well?

- Not as good as your parents and your sister…

- My father's jokes didn't bother you too much?

- No, it's just a little funny. I have to get used to think of you with a protective father…

- You can't know the good it's doing to me…

- You're in seventh heaven…

- Higher!

- And you didn't even need me! He joked

They started laughing and entered the dining room where they found almost every body.

- Good morning everybody they said at the same time

- Good morning answered everybody

- You're the last one to come down said Nathan

- Have a seat said Roxanne who could see her husband coming

Georgie sat next to Candy

- Are you ok sweetie? Asked Candy

- I fell like I'm going to burst! Said Georgie

- Let's say grace said Nathan smiling

After grace, everybody was eating and talking.

- When are you leaving Terry asked Nathan

- Tonight, I have to be a the theatre tomorrow

- You came to save your wife?

- I had to, the Reagan weren't hearing anything

- If Albert and you hadn't showed up, I would've make myself a pleasure to save Candy. I wouldn't had let that snotty-nosed kid marry my daughter…

Everybody started laughing. The breakfast continued in that a happy atmosphere. If every mornings in the world were that joyful, there wouldn't be any war in the world.

After breakfast, Roxanne spent some time with her twins in her room. She was doing their hair while talking.

- My babies, you're not angry with me? I abandoned you after all. I tried to keep you… I sorry…

- Mom said Candy, ever since I've known what a mother is, I wanted to know mine and now that we've found each other, I don't have time to get angry… why?

- It's not going to change anything, said Georgie. The important thing is the present

- You are too good

- I have parents said Candy, I always wanted parents…

- Our real parents said Georgie. I have to go give the keys of the apartment to Laurent so he could bring us some of our clothes

They were wearing the same dresses as the day before. When she was alone with Roxanne, Candy talked to her.

- So mom, when is the blessed event?

- But how?

- Your kind of food… I recognised mine

- Maybe we have the same taste….

- …when we're pregnant

- Ok. But don't tell anybody. I'm going to be a grandmother… it's a little embarrassing

Candy hugged her.

- Ok. I'll have mine first…

- You know we're going to have 5 generations on my mother's side

- Wow, my baby will be the great great grandbaby…

- We are certainly are going to have fun looking for wedding dressed.

- Annie can help us, she loves to shop and she knows fashion

- Even for wedding dresses?

- Especially for wedding dresses. And she likes every thing that's white and since she missed my first marriage… she's been planning her wedding for as long as I can remember…

- She'll want to plan your wedding, like she said last night. Can she plan mine too?

- She'll be glad! Thanks mom!

- You're welcome. It's up to Annie to thank me. She might want to make a career out of it

- In fashion? Or wedding planner, what a great idea, you should suggest it to her…

- Ok.

Georgie came back in the room and the three women talked for hours. They had some catching up to do… Roxanne talked to them about Africa, the techniques Nathan was talking about in the morning… the young women couldn't get tired of hearing their mother talking and she couldn't get tired of hearing them.

Nighttime came and Candy took Terry to the train station so he could take his train.

- I'm sorry I've practically ignored you today…

- Freckles, you're kidding right? It's not everyday you find your parents! I don't mind honey!

- Thanks. Junior and I are going to miss you

- I know honey

He kissed her and left. Candy was sad. Her mother cheered her up when she saw her expression when she came back.

- Candy, it's hard to separate from your husband. Soon baby, soon, you'll be together


	22. Chapter 22

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER… **

**Chapter 21**

**« Desire, desire »**

Terry's parents came to see Candy's parents. Roxanne and Eleonor had a lot in common having lost the man they loved and their children at a young age.

Nathan and Richard were able to reach an agreement in business. Terry could stay with Candy; he'll arrange a marriage between his son and Elizabeth Barrington. They had become inseparable without knowing it. Richard Jr is going to marry Elizabeth instead of Terry. He fell in love with her and that was part of his jealousy of his brother.

Annie had come with Patty charged with fashion magazine and bridal books on wedding dresses. She started to show them different models and how to modify them for Candy's belly.

- Annie said Roxanne, you're very gifted, did you ever think of working in Fashion?

- Yes, but I don't dare…

- Got for it! You're a born-designer and believe me I know what I'm talking about. You should talk to your parents…

- My mother will be against it. She says that the job of a woman is…

- To be pretty and to shut up? Completed Roxanne, we're in the 20th century, women are working, they have always worked… ideas have to change…

Annie remained silent. Already, her mother didn't really like Candy because she thought she was influencing her daughter. Now, Candy's mother was even more independent! Maybe she should throw herself in the water?

- Ok, I will talk about it to my parents

- Super! Said Candy, we are going to start by hiring you to plan our weddings, then Georgie's…

- Thank you, Candy, Roxanne said Annie, thank you for the chance you're giving me

So Annie was in charge in planning Candy's weddings and her parents. She will announce the news to her mother once the wedding is over.

Laurent was coming to see Georgie everyday. He came one night to get her to go to the restaurant.

- Just the two of us? She said

- Yes, I want you for myself tonight…

- Oh…

They went to a nice restaurant in the city, and they ordered diner. They talked of all and nothing and Laurent asked her news about her bothers.

- They write me regularly. Abel is getting married…

- You see how relief I am…

- Laurent, I chose you. We would have been together a long time ago, if your family had let us…

- I know honey, and my illness didn't make things easier

- Giving you up to save your life, was the most difficult thing I ever had to do. For me it's a miracle that we found each other again.

- You're telling me? I thought you were married, like you thought I was married…

The waiter brought them the dessert. The small plates were covered. Georgie took the cover off and saw a diamond ring… She opened her mouth, surprised.

- Georgie, honey, will you marry me?

She looked at Laurent and she saw that he was on one knee and waiting for her answer.

- Yes, Laurent, I will marry you she said smiling

Laurent smiled took the ring and put it on her finger. He stood up and took her in hi arms and kissed her on the lips. Everybody in the restaurant started to clap their hands.

- You have made me very happy honey.

- You too. I was wondering when you were going to ask

- I was waiting for you to find your parents, honey. Believe me, no one was more impatient than me that you find them as soon as possible. I love you Georgie

- I love you Laurent

When they went back to the Rainbow manor, they found the family taking the tea.

- Good evening they said entering

- Good evening answered everybody

- Georgie! Said Candy, what's that on your finger? Laurent finally proposed?

- Yes said Georgie

- Oh, that's wonderful said Candy standing up to kiss them

- Congratulations said Roxanne

- Yes congratulations said Nathan smiling

- Another wedding said Cassandra kissing them, Annie will be glad

- Yes Annie will be glad to plan it too, that is if you agree of course said Candy

- Of course said Georgie. We are going to get married after you…

- After my baby I hope said Candy

- Ok said Georgie, Laurent you agree?

- Yes, after Candy's baby. Super!

- So it's settled said Candy, you're going to wait your nephew or you niece…

Georgie went to the library, which was empty with Laurent.

- Are you sure that it doesn't bother you to wait a little?

- One more day or not… sometimes I'm wondering if you should have done like Candy and Terry and get married on the boat…

- I know, I ask myself sometimes too, why we didn't do it…

- Anyway, I wouldn't have been frustrated said Laurent taking her lips in a passionate kiss

Georgie put her arms around his neck. Every time, her body wanted to taste more…Laurent started caressing her everywhere, Georgie was moaning from pleasure. Laurent had to call all the strength of the world to stop.

- Woo said Georgie, I'm wondering if we didn't make a mistake saying that we're going to wait for Candy's baby

- Honey, we can resist. But if we can't anymore…

- Don't say that…we'll just have to avoid being alone

- Ok, honey, I'm going to go

- One more little kiss…

He took her lips again… their lips didn't seem to want to separate, for a long moment.

- Georgie?

It was Candy's voice. Georgie had the impression she was pulled from an exalting dream. They stopped with regrets, when Candy entered the room

- I hope I'm not interrupting said Candy when she saw them.

But Candy knew she had just interrupted a making out session…she recognised herself in Georgie.

- No, sweetie, it's fine. Laurent was just leaving. Bye honey said Georgie, see you tomorrow

- Bye my beautiful one, Candy…

Laurent left the room. Candy stayed with Georgie.

- Georgie, waiting for my baby is going to take a while, we ca say we were joking…

- But…

- Look, our parents and I are going to renew our vows, why don't you get married too?

- A triple ceremony?

- I wanted to have a double ceremony on the boat…

- Really? Why didn't you suggest it to me?

- Because, it wasn't my problem at the time. I didn't know you were my sister… and that's something private and intimate…

- Yes I understand. But you should have had… all I could think about, was finding our parents. It's like a was in pause mode…

- Now that we have found them, you heart and your body feel free …

- Yes… it's like I'm on fire… she said blushing

- That normal, honey. So you want to get married the same as us?

- Yes. Because I don't know how long I can resist the temptation… but I have to tell Laurent…

- Go and tell him. I'll take care of the others and Annie

- But what if he already left?

- Well, you follow him home! Come on!

- Thank you Candy, you're an angel said Georgie getting out almost running

Georgie took a cab to the Grey Manor. The butler opened the door.

- Miss Georgie

- Good evening Jeffrey. Is Laurent there?

- Yes Miss Georgie, he just got here, he's in his bedroom

- I know the way! Said Georgie entering

She ran up the stairs. She arrived in front of Laurent's room and knocked. He opened the door; he had no shirt on and seemed surprised to see her at his bedroom door.

- Georgie?

- Laurent….

- Come in…

- Laurent, she said still out of breath

- Yes

- Will you marry me?

- Hein?

- Will you marry me…

- I asked you to marry me earlier…

- You didn't let me finished my sentence…

- Oh… go ahead then

- Laurent Grey, will you marry me the same day as Candy and my parents?

Laurent was stunned. Didn't they had to wait for Candy's baby?

- But… I don't understand

- Laurent, I don't think I can wait all those months until Candy has her baby… I want to be your wife right away…

- The same day as Candy and your parents…ok, it's yes! I'm in such a hurry to make you my wife, the earlier the better…

- I love you Laurent, and you're very handsome with no shirt on…

- It's not like you've never seen me naked…

- But I was a kid who wasn't thinking…

- I love you Georgie, since the first time I saw you and you took my clothes off…

- Soon I'll take you clothes off everyday she said with a sensual voice and kissing him

After a while, they stopped breathless and excited. They had to stop before it was too late.

- I'm going to go said Georgie

- Yes honey, go! Otherwise, I won't be responsible for my actions…

- Ok, bye honey

- Bye , my beautiful one.

Georgie went back home a little later. Candy went to see her in her room.

- So, sweetie, how was it?

- He agreed of course…

- And…

- I understand now what I interrupted that day between you and Terry…

Candy started laughing and Georgie too.

- Go take a shower said Candy, it will calm you

- What about you? I heard that pregnant women…

- I'm very happy to be with my parents, Georgie…

- You don't want to think about it…

- You get my drift…

They burst out laughing again. Roxanne knocked on the door and entered.

- Georgie she said, you're getting married the same day as us now, I heard

- Yes mom.

- You can't take it anymore…

- Mom! Said Candy

- I'm a woman; I married your father an hour after our reconciliation… I know what I'm talking about!

- Georgie waited long enough, if we count the first time they were together

- I'm getting married with my twins! That's wonderful!

Annie had no problem adding Georgie in her planning. She was ecstatic! Three weddings simultaneously! Who can ask for anything more? Archie's attention? Maybe later, when he will finally realise that Candy is inaccessible. But, did she have to wait for him forever? She had the weddings to occupy her for the moment. Her romantic problems, we'll see that later…

- Candy said Annie, I don't know how to thank you… I've never been so happy to do something

- It's your world Annie, the fashion, the clothes… did you think about talking about it to your mother?

- Yes, but she might call me a suffragette… I want her to see my work first, what I've done, then it will be more easier to convince

- Ok, if you need any help, mom can talk to her

- Thanks honey. Georgie come and see the styles of the dresses

- Ok, said Georgie


	23. Chapter 23

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER… **

**Chapter 22 **

"**A miraculous conversion"**

Stear and Archie let time go by so that Candy can get over her emotions. But it was actually them that needed time to get use to the idea that Candy was married to Terry and expecting his baby. Even Stear, who always gave Archie advice, seemed a little shocked. They had lost the woman they never had…

Neil Reagan was inconsolable for days. He started doing drugs and alcohol. His parents refused to accept that their son had a problem. Albert and the Great aunt Elroy decided to send him in a rehab centre to save his life.

Eliza was sick to learn the good fortune of Candy. The stable girl was now richer than her; with her husband and her two families reunited…she said to herself that being good had a good price. Her brother was in rehab, to see him so weak and vulnerable destroying himself, because he didn't get what he wanted, made her think. She wanted to change her ways. Pining over Terry and running after him, was useless, he was Candy's husband and will never look at her the way he looks at his wife. She reviewed her life; what did she have? Aside from her family and a few friends, she had no man and she didn't know what to do with her life. She went to see Albert; she knew her mother would not encourage her.

- Eliza said Albert; to what do I owe the honour of your visit?

- I came to get some news about Neil

- He's fine, I get an updated on his health every day

- When can I see him?

- Not right away, he has to follow the treatment and when he's feeling better, he can have visitors

- Oh, thank you. I miss him so much. His experience made me think of my life…

- Eliza, are you all right?

- I don't know Albert; I have the impression that my life is a total failure…

- Come on, you're still very young, you've got lots of years to live

- Then why do I feel so sad?

- Because you're brother is in rehab, it's the first time you're separated so long without any contact

- What goes around comes around. Maybe if I do a good deed, my brother will feel better?

- Eliza, what's got into you?

- I love my brother, and I don't want to loose him, I couldn't take it

- Are you serious about doing the good deed?

- I say to myself, it wouldn't cost anything to try, if it could help my brother, indirectly

- Ok, well I wanted to go give some money to the Pony house to help them and start procedures to redo the orphanage, and put a phone and build a little clinic for the children

- The Pony House, Candy's orphanage?

- Yes…

- Oh…

- If you can't handle it…

- No, no, it's fine. I can do it

- There's more

- More?

- They need someone to take care of the kids

- The orphans?

- Yes… I can find someone else

Eliza remained silent for a moment, taking care of the orphans. She thought about the way she treated Candy since the beginning, all the disdain, and the contempt. What better way to redeem herself, than to take care of little orphans from the Pony house?

- Ok, Albert. But try to hide the news from mom as long as possible, she's going to have a cow! But I don't care. I'm going to swallow my pride and do it.

- All right, that's perfect! In a week there will be someone there permanently there, you are going to be a temp

- Oh

- Then if you want, if you're still up to it, I'll get you another goodwill job… so you can see different way to help people in need

- Ok, said Eliza a little hesitant, thank you Albert.

Eliza started her journey for a better life. She said to herself that she was going to try to do good to see if her life will be better. And she needed all the strength of the world to do that….

Albert was visiting Candy when he could. The Great Aunt Elroy changed her attitude towards Candy. Learning that she took care of Albert when he had amnesia showed her she had made a mistake with Candy. Or was it the fact that she learned that she was Roxanne Bramwell and Nathaniel Winstanley, two members of Chicago's high society…? With our without the Andrew name, let's not forget her husband, the son of an English Duke, Candy was now a member of the high society of America.

Candy and Georgie were learning to know their new family. They spent a lot of time together without getting tired. Candy took her parents to the Pony house to introduce them to Miss Pony and Sister Maria.

- Candy said Miss Pony, that's wonderful! You have found your parents

- We actually found each other…

- I thank the Lord that they are people like you to take care of those abandoned children said Roxanne. I'm happy to know that my little girl grew up in this house full of love and laughs…

- That's why we are here said Sister Maria

- May God give a hundred times more of everything you do for those children… said Nathan, I will also give it you a hundred times more…

- Thank you Mr. Winstanley said Sister Maria

- May God give it back to you a hundred times to, said Miss Pony, May God bless you

He arranged so that, the Pony house had everything they need, in food and clothes. He helped Albert with the renovation, new beds, sheets, etc.

- Candy said Sister Maria, you're married? You were married when you came from London?

- Yes Said Candy blushing

- You could've said something, we would've put you in the same room… said Miss Pony and you're in the family way now, oh Candy!

Candy became bright as red. She went to play with the children. Roxanne and Nathan started laughing. Roxanne said to herself that Candy probably found a way to be with her husband during the night, it must have been exiting the fear of getting caught!

The other members of Candy's new family also wanted to make up for lost time. Mrs. Thorpe came to spend a few days with Candy and Roxanne. The son of Roxanne's big sister, Marianne, name Max like his maternal grandfather, seemed interested in Eliza Reagan. He had met her at Louise's, Eliza's friend and then he had met her again when he was taking care of his family's charity business. Eliza was a volunteer in a homeless shelter. She seemed so lost, but was doing her best, to get her work done. Maxime had thought that she was so cute! He went to ask Candy what she thought about her, since she had lived in Eliza's family.

- Hi cousin, I wanted to talk to you… said Max

- Hi Max, said Candy smiling, how are you?

- Well it king of depend on you. I wanted to ask you to talk to me about Eliza Reagan

- Eliza Reagan?

- Yes. You lived in her family, how is she?

- Euh, you want the truth or the embellished version?

- The truth

- Are you in love with her?

- I think she's adorable

- Adorable? Eliza Reagan? Are we talking about the same person?

- Tell me how she was with you…

- Are you sure you want to know?

- Yes…

- Ok, but don't forget, you asked for it

- Asked for what? Said Georgie entering the room

- Hi Georgie said Max

- How is Eliza Reagan… said Candy

- Oh… a delicious creature, said Georgie ironically

- Oh… Said Max, is she that horrible?

- How does she feel about you? Asked Georgie

- I think she liked me said Max

- She likes you? She finally abandoned the idea of being with Terry? Said Georgie

- Terry your husband? Asked Max to Candy

- Yes said Candy, but I can't really be mad at her…

She told Max the whole story from the beginning, how she was hired at the Reagan's until the engagement from hell. Georgie added comments to the events she lived. Maxime listened without a word. But he loved Eliza.

- I have to say that without Eliza, I would have been alone and Terry would have been with Susanna said Candy. I'm very grateful to her, and judging by your expression, you seemed still interested by her…

- You're in love with her! Said Georgie, oh Max, you couldn't fall in love with someone else…

- Georgie said Candy; you know that you can't control those things. I only hope that she shares your feeling, other wise she's going to hurt you

- I think she fell in love with me too

- I hope that the little love or the love that she's feeling will show her that being nice is the way to go said Candy. With her brother in rehab…

- Neil said Max, he is still in love with you?

- I don't know and I don't care said Candy, but be careful with Eliza, I don't want her to hurt you

- Thanks cousin, I'm happy to have two new cousins. Aunt Roxie is full of surprises!

Candy and Georgie were laughing; it was good to have a family.

Eliza Reagan was in her bedroom looking for something to wear. She wanted to be pretty for Max Cabot. She had met him at her friend Louise; he was a friend of her brother's. She thought he was really handsome and that wasn't all, she couldn't get him out of her head. She remembered their first meeting….

She went to visit Louise, who had invited her to see her brother and his friends and find a suitor. Eliza hesitated because she was working as a volunteer, she was a little tired, but she hadn't seen Louise for so long. So she went and didn't regret it… As soon as she arrived, she noticed Max's presence. There were others young men as handsome, but Max was the one that attracted her. Boy, was she surprise when he approached her and talked to her.

- Hello said Max, let me introduce myself, Max Cabot

- Eliza Reagan, she said smiling

They looked at each other, and there was a thunderbolt. They started talking. Eliza was sweet and nice. She had spent the afternoon talking about all and nothing with Louise. Louise was impressed, or if you like surprised by the change in her friend. She hardly came to see her anymore saying she was busy and now she nice and smiling!

Eliza saw Max again in the homeless shelter where she worked as a volunteer. She was happy to see him and was in a good mood for the rest of the day. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She realised the crush she had for Terry was only a spoiled brat's caprice, because he was interested in Candy, not in her. Max was coming to see her. She had to be beautiful. She put on a nice blue dress. Her hair that she didn't have the time to curl anymore, were tied in haft a ponytail on her head. There was a knock on her door.

- Miss Reagan?

It was the maid, Dorothy.

- Yes?

- There is a Mr. Cabot here to see you

- Thank you Dorothy, tell him I'm coming

Dorothy was very surprised. Eliza Reagan was thanking her? She had heard the rumours that she had become sweet, but she couldn't believe it. Now she had the proof! What's got into Eliza Reagan?

In the big leaving room, Max and Eliza were talking of this and that. He knew he had to talk about Candy and Terry.

- Eliza he said, I like you a lot, but…

- I like you a lot too, "but" what?

- I have something to tell you… my aunt came back from Africa; she got married and she found her two daughters she had abandoned at the orphanages

- Candy and Georgie… said Eliza looking down

- Yes

- She told you everything? Asked Eliza softly

- Absolutely everything

- So? She asked worried

- So, I'm hoping that the nice and sweet young woman that you are, is not the one who did those terrible things anymore…well if you want us to go further…

- I acknowledge that I was that person who did those terrible things to Candy. But I assure you that I have changed. I'm not that person anymore. I'm even ready to apologise to Candy

- Eliza, I'm happy that you suggested yourself to apologise to Candy… she's my cousin; she's in my family. I'm proud of you he said coming close to her

Eliza was waiting for that moment with impatience. Maxime sat next to her, got her closer and kissed her on the lips. Eliza was in seventh heaven. She felt her heart getting lighter and lighter…. If this young man aroused in her all those sensations, she will humiliate herself, and will apologise to Candy. Maxime wanted to be with her, she shared his feelings. She was happy and savour the moment. She had changed, she was always in a good mood and happy. She didn't want to be mean, anymore.

- Are you ready to come and see Candy with me?

- What? Now?

- Yes, I want to finish with this story and learn to know the new Eliza Reagan…

- Ok, she said smiling, let's go!

Candy was in the living room with her family, talking, when Max arrived with Eliza.

- Hello he said

- Hello, said Eliza

- Hello, said the people in the living room

- Candy said Eliza, can I talk to you, in private?

- Sure said Candy, let's go in the library

They went to the library together.

- Ok, Candy. I came here with Max to ask for your forgiveness, for everything I have done to you ever since we met. The truth is, I was jealous because you were prettier than me… I wanted to be your friend but my big pride took over. I know it's bad. I couldn't help being mean to you. Everybody loved you, Anthony, Alistair, Archibald, Terry and even Neil was in love with you. But it was mainly Anthony's attention and Terry's that bothered me. I wanted to be in your place. The trap I set for Terry and you, was monstrous and I'm sorry. And for the engagement with Neil too and all those time I insulted you. The truth is, I wanted to be like you, happy, nice, smiling.

Candy couldn't believe her ears. Eliza Reagan apologized to her? Did she hit her head or something?

- Eliza what brought up all of this?

- I met you cousin, Max… and I have fallen in love with him, for reel this time. I'm so happy that I want to kiss everybody.

Eliza and "in love" in the same phrase?

- So, Candy, do you forgive me? Asked Eliza with begging eyes, I want to start over with you and everybody…

Candy remained silent for a while. Was Eliza sincere? She never talked to she with so much kindness and sweetness. But could she trust her? She decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. So she gave her her hand and said;

- Hello, my name is Candice Grandchester…

- Eliza Reagan. Pleased to meet you. Thank you Candy, thank you so much!

To her big surprise, Eliza hugged her. Eliza, nice and sweet? All those years of being mean, all she needed was to fall in love? Love was really a powerful force to manage to metamorphose Eliza that way! Candy hugged her back..

- So, you want a girl or a boy? Asked Eliza when they were walking to the living room.

- I want a baby in good health

- You're right, it's the main thing

They entered the living room under the surprised look of the other, except Max who was smiling to them.

- You didn't kill yourselves? Said Georgie

- We made peace said Candy

- Peace? Wow, not possible said Georgie

Annie, Alistaire, Archie and Patty had arrived in the mean time and was looking at them with big eyes.

- Candy and Eliza in peace? Said Archie

- Who are you, and what have you done to my cousin? Asked Ali to Eliza

- Come on cousins, hello first of all she said kissing them, I'm happy to see you. Annie, Patty

- Eliza … said Annie

- She's in love said Max as an explanation and taking Eliza by the shoulders…

- Oh… said, Annie, Archie, Ali and Patty

- Love really does miracles said Ali

- You can say that again! Said Archie, Eliza kind? I still can't believe it!

Everybody started laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER….**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 23**

**« Happiness at the horizon… »**

Susanna was making a lot of progress. Mac was helping her with his encouragements. Susanna surprised herself wanting to make Mac happy. She like her consultations even thought it was sometime, painful; she was waiting to see Mac with impatience.

Mac on his side got attached to Susanna. He didn't want to attach himself to a patient, but it was stronger than him. The more they had sessions, the more he wanted to see her. But since he knew her story, her obsession with Terrence Grandchester, which made her what she was today, a one-legged woman. But without the accident, he wouldn't have met her and wouldn't have been working so close to her. She was probably still in love with Terrence Grandchester. He had no chance. He arrived at Susanna and knocked on the door.

Susanna was getting ready for her session with Mac' she put make up on lightly and brushed her hair for a while. Her mother noticed her good mood. Ever since the accident, her mother was putting her down all the time.

- Susanna, what's happening? You're a happy camper….

- I have a session with Mac, mom

- Oh… and that's for him all that? I hope that you're not deluding yourself this time… we wouldn't want you to lose another leg…

- Mom. Can't encourage me a little?

- You have only one leg, who would want you? It's your own fault!

Susanna remained silent and was very sad all of a sudden. Her mother was right, she was deluding herself. Mac will only look at her as a patient, never as a woman! She had only one leg, she was an incomplete woman.! Tears started to come down her cheeks. Her mother ever since the fiasco with Terry, didn't encourage her with anything and kept reminding her every time, that she had only one leg and that no one will be interested in her, even with a prosthetic leg. She heard someone knock on the door. It was probably Mac for the session. Despite her sadness, she happy that he came. Her mother was getting ready to go out, opened the door to let him in. It was her bridge night with her friends; she will come back very late.

- Hello Doctor, said Mrs Marlowe coldly

- Mrs. Marlowe

- Come in, she's waiting for you. I'm leaving you, bye!

She went out,closing the door behind her.

He entered the living room and found Susanna in tears in her wheel chair. On the table there was an article on the Wedding of Candy and Terrence. He thought that she was crying over the article. His good mood was gone to make place for a cold and brittle expression. Will she ever get Terrence out of her head?

- Mac said Susanna wiping her tears. I didn't hear you come in. Mom is gone?

- Yes he said coldly. If you're in pain, I can come back tomorrow…

- No, I'm fine, she said quickly, we can go ahead.

- Are you sure?

- Yes

She was happy to see him, but couldn't show it in the middle of her tears. And Mac's cold attitude had saddened her.

- We're trying the prosthesis today said Mac, the pain in your leg must be completely gone, right?

- Yes, I'm a little nervous said Susanna.

- Everything will be fine

- Sometimes I have the impression of still feel my amputated leg…

- That's normal. It's the ghostly feeling

- Oh… ok!

He put the prosthetic on her. She didn't know how much she was nervous. He touched for the exercises, but to be so close to her and her private parts…

She was also shivering inside her, feeling him so close to her. She felt the heat of Mac's proximity. His hand so close to… She held her breath. He didn't know the pleasure he was doing her just by being next to her.

When he finally finished, he stood back from her and said;

- Ok, Susanna. Now try to stand up… slowly…. Slowly… that's it don't rush… go ahead…

Susanna stood up slowly holding on to her wheel chair at first, then letting go the left arm first, and the right arm later. She was standing up without crutches!

- Ok, Susanna said Mac. Now try to walk… slowly, don't go too fast, we have time

Susanna was trying to make another step. The prosthesis on her stump was a weirs feeling. She made one step… and another…. And another… until she got to where Mac was standing. She was so happy that she jumped to his neck spontaneously. Mac hugged her too, happy to have her in his arms.

- Thank you Mac she said with tears in her eyes, thank you so much.

- No Susanna, you did all the work

- But I couldn't have done it without you… she said rise her head from his shoulder

Mac moved at the same time and their lips met at the same time. Mac kissed her passionately. Susanna was surprised for a second, but responded to the kiss with the same passion. The kiss seemed to last an eternity. Susanna felt all her senses explode. Mac didn't want to take advantage, but he couldn't help himself. He would apologise later he said to himself. When they finally stopped, they were breathless both of them. He let go of her slowly and she went to sit on the couch. There was a tense silence.

- Susanna, I'm sorry said Mac finally

- You're sorry? She said surprised

- For kissing you…

- You didn't like it? She asked sadly

- Yes but…

- "but" what? You don't want a one-legged woman?

- Susanna! Don't ever say that again! I don't want to be your consolation prize…

- My consolation prize?

- When I got here, you were crying and I saw the article on Grandchester…

- Oh… you think I was crying for Terry?

- That wasn't the case?

- No. My mother had just told me that you wouldn't want me because I'm… I'm….

Mac cursed. How could a mother be so mean to her own daughter? He came close to her.

- Susanna, look at me. You're the most beautiful woman I ever saw…

Susanna held her breath. Did she hear him right?

- I can't stop thinking about you. I thought you were still in love with Grandchester. The doctors are not suppose to fall in love with their patient, but…

Susanna started crying. Her mother was always telling her that no one would want of a one-legged woman, that she had ruined her life forever that she will end up an old maid.

- You don't find me "incomplete"?

- Are you going to stop talking like this? For me you're a full woman…

- Oh. Mac! I can't stop thinking about you either. Mom said that I was deluding myself. When you arrived with your cold expression…. I said to myself that she was right

- Susanna, listen to me. Some people think like your mother, but not me. I love you…

- Oh… I love you too, Mac

Mac sat next to her and he kissed her on the lips hugging her. He started caressing her everywhere, her hair, her neck her breast…Susanna was savouring all those new sensations. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted to feel like a complete woman. Mac understood her need and carried her to her bedroom. She had a double bed and he put her on it and started to take her clothes off… a few moments later, the first pain passed, Susanna felt like a complete woman when she was transported to the peek of the pleasure with Mac.

- Are you ok, honey?

- Yes, my love she said

- You know your mother is going to try to discourage you?

- I don't want to think about it

- You want to come and live with me?

- With you? As…

- The woman I love and that I'm going to marry

- Marry?

- Susanna Marlowe, will you marry me?

- You're not afraid that my answer is going to be influence by the pleasure I just felt? She joked

- I'm counting on it, on the contrary… I want to feel this pleasure everyday with you

- Marc Mcabbe, yes I want to be your wife

They sealed their deal with a kiss.

Mrs Marlowe came back later. She went to see her daughter in her bedroom and found her in the doctor's arms! Her heart missed a beat!

- Susanna! She cried

- Mom… said Susanna opening her eyes

- You're a little slut! How could you let this doctor take advantage of you like that?

- But mom…

- You're only a toy for him, he doesn't want you…

- Mrs. Marlowe, with all due respect, would you please not speak for me. I love your daughter and I want to marry her said Mac

- Is that what you told her to get her into your bed? Or like it's the case, hers…

- Mom, get out of my room! Said Susanna

- How dare you? It's my house!

- It's my room! I leaving your house anyway. I'm going to live with Mac…

- What? You're leaving me, you ungrateful little slut! You're only an easy prey, desperate to have a man in her bed…

- Mom, get out!

Mrs. Marlowe got out of the room against her will. Susanna and Mac got dressed.

- Mac. I'm sorry

- No need to apologise honey… you want me to stay?

- No, come and get me tomorrow morning

She walked him to the door. He kissed her and left wishing her a good night, and courage. She went to see her mother in the living room.

- Mom…

- Susanna, how could you be so stupid?

- Mom, I'm walking! You didn't even notice!

- Oh my God!

- I'm leaving tomorrow, mom. I've had enough of your constant insults and bringing me down. Mac wants to marry me.

- But he likes a one-legged woman?

- It's this kind of thinking that makes me leave this house. You're my mother, you're suppose to tell me that I can have whatever I want in life, not bring me down every chance you get! I'm leaving you, I have to pack.

She went in her bedroom and packed her suitcases, leaving her mother alone. She was going to start a new life with Mac. She was going to be happy and not let her mother bring her down.

Mac was at his place talking to Laurent on the phone.

- How are you Asked? Laurent and Susanna?

- Super! Said Mac

- "Super" said Laurent, you sound like a happy camper

- I am, she's wonderful!

- "Wonderful", you fell under her charm?

- I'm in love with her…

- Oh… what about her?

- It's mutual, thank God!

- I'm happy for you two. What about the prosthesis?

- It's fine. She can walk now…

- Thank God! Said Laurent

- Thanks for sending me to her…

- You're very welcome. The pleasure was all mine…

They talked about other stuff for a while. When he hung up, Laurent had a sigh of relief. Susanna was walking and she was happy!

Mac went to pick up Susanna to take her at his place. He found her ready to go. Mrs. Marlowe didn't try to stop her, but she continued discouraging her daughter.

- You'll see, he's going to get tired of you, you're an easy prey, vulnerable, he's taking advantage of you…

Susanna had had enough and was not even responding anymore. Mac was sorry for Mrs. Marlowe. He took Susanna's luggage in his car and took Susanna and they left. Susanna had the impression of closing the door on her past. She was going to start a new life with Mac. They loved each other! Mac didn't care about her handicap; he loved her the way she was. The universe was giving her a chance to be happy and she took it.

The triple wedding ceremony happened a few weeks later, in the Winstanley's garden. Annie had outdone herself. She had worked so hard. She wanted her first official job to be perfect. And it was perfect! She had found a dress for Candy and modified it for her growing belly. For Roxanne, he belly wasn't showing yet, she had a tight dress in lace. For Georgie, a nice dress in satin.

Roxanne's mother and Nathan's mother took care of the food in agreement with Annie of course. They had seen the wonderful job Annie did and asked her to get them some dresses. They recommended her to their friends and acquaintances.

Mrs. Brighton heard about a young woman name Annie that had planned Roxanne Bramwell's wedding. She learned by her friends that the young girl in question was the best and had a lot of creativity and talent. She never thought that the Annie everyone was talking about, was her own daughter. Her husband and her were invited to Roxanne's and her daughter's wedding. She knew Roxanne was Candy's mother, but didn't think that it was her daughter organizing everything.

The ceremony was of course impeccable. Candy wanted to be walked at the altar by her two fathers, Albert and Nathan. She was in the middle with Albert at her right and Nathan at her left. Georgie was on Nathan's other arm. Terry and Laurent were waiting for them Nathan stayed to wait for Roxanne and Albert went to sit. Roxanne arrived at he arm of her father, and the ceremony started.

The reception was in the garden. Among the guest, there was Susanna and Mac. The walked towards Candy and Terry to congratulate them.

- Congratulations said Susanna

Candy and Terry turned around and saw a radiant Susanna wit Mac.

- Susanna!1 Said Candy smiling and hugging her, you're walking! Thank you God! I'm so happy for you!

- Susanna said Terry relieved, I'm very happy for you too

- Thank you. I wanted to apologise and say thank you. Especially to you Candy, you saved my life, risking yours and your baby's. Thank you very much. May I introduce you to my fiancé, Marc Mcabbe, honey this Candy and Terry

- Pleased to meet you, call me Mac, congratulations!

- Thank you. Fiancé… said Candy congratulations!

- Yes, congratulations said Terry. Thank you for coming.

- Your welcome said Susanna, once again, congratulations

- Mac, Susanna said Laurent who had just arrived with Georgie, hi! Honey, may I introduce you to Mac, you know Susanna…

- Yes, hello said Georgie, Susanna she said hugging her, you're walking! Thank God!

- Hello said Mac, congratulations

- Congratulations, thank you Georgie, Laurent to have send me the love of my life said Susanna

- The love of your life? Asked Georgie

- Yes, Mac and I have fallen in love, we are going to get married too…

- Oh… congratulations!

Susanna and Mac walked away. Terry had a sight of relief.

- I know honey said Candy

- Well this was a surprise! Said Terry

- Not too disappointed to have been replaced? Asked Laurent

- Not at all said Terry laughing, it's like they took a weigh off my shoulders…

- You were like Atlas with the weigh of the world on your shoulders said Candy

- Thank you Laurent said terry, thank you for sending her the love of her life…

- The pleasure was all mine said Laurent laughing

They all started laughing.

Roxanne and Nathan were also standing in the garden and people were congratulating them.

- Roxanne said a voice from the past

- Lord Brydon… said Roxanne smiling and hugging him

- Congratulations! Nathan!

- Thank you, said the newlyweds

- Roxanne said Lord Brydon, my son told me he had met a young girl at the royal ball who thought she was your daughter?

- Georgie said Roxanne, she's my daughter

- Roxie, you should have told me you we in trouble, I would have told Alexander the truth, that you came from a rich family…

- I didn't want to embarrass you with my problems… but the money you gave me helped me a lot the first months

- You should've come to see me, I would've helped you… I would've stopped you from abandoning your babies

- Thank you Lord Brydon said Roxanne hugging him more, that's very nice of you

- But all is well that ends well, even if it's years later, you end up with Nathan…

- Yes said Nathan, and I have no intention of letting her go

Mrs. Brighton, saw a lot of people around this young woman, asking her questions.

- What's going on? She asked one of the guest

- Oh… it's the young woman responsible for the wedding, very brilliant and very creative

- Oh…

Mrs. Brighton came closer and saw her daughter in the middle of all those ladies, giving them advice. Her daughter! She looked around and saw that her daughter had done a very good job, with the ceremony and the reception. She couldn't believe it! Her little girl had so much talent? Annie saw her mother from a far and excused herself to he guest and walked towards her.

- Mom? Asked Annie uncertain

- Annie, honey! Am I dreaming? Did you plan all this?

- Mom, I can explain everything…

- Oh, I'm so proud of you! She said hugging her

Annie was stunned by her mother's gesture, but hugged her back.

- Thank you mom. It doesn't bother you that I'm working?

- When you're doing such a good job?

- I wanted to open a boutique, mom

- Oh, my darling, I'm going to help you! You're a genius! You found a way of doing what you love and getting paid for it… I'm very proud of you!

- So, you're really going to help me open a boutique? I will have to take some courses for a few months, but after…

- You're friend Candy, or should I say your "sister" Candy has a good influence on you. I'm sorry I kept you away from her all those years ago. Now, she found her parents. Did you want to found yours too?

- Yes, but… I already have a family with you and dad, you are my parents and I want nothing else for the moment.

- Thank you, honey.


	25. Chapter 25

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER…**

**Chapter 24**

**« New York, New York »**

Candy left for New York with Terry. He had bought a house. House? A palace was more like it! Candy had been very tired with Junior; she couldn't do the trip to visit the houses. The doctors had advised her to rest. Terry was little disappointed, but his wife and baby's health passed before everything. To know her with her parents, peacefully in her family, resting and getting pampered, reassured him. Candy in fact was doing nothing, aside washing getting dressed, eat, talk, sleep … and missing her husband. Her parents and the employees were taking care of her. And her belly was growing peacefully. Terry had bought her pictures of the palace hoping she will like it.

Roxanne's belly was growing too. But she did everything not to show it. Candy and Nathan knew about it, but not the others. She was taking Candy to the doctor and was doing her own consultation.

Candy and Terry finally arrived at their place. The house, the palace was huge!

- Terry! My God, it's big, it's huge…

- I know my darling, think about the children we're going to have after Junior and our families and friends will come and see us, we need space for everybody. Don't worry for the cleaning; I have an army of employees… you will be spoiled for the moment. You have to rest. My Juliet darling, you're my queen, you will have everything you need.

- Oh Terry… thank you my love.

They arrived in front of the door. A butler opened the door; all the employees were there in line, to greet them. Terry carried his wife through the threshold, since she was entering their house for the first time. Candy burst out laughing.

- Terry! She said laughing

- It's the tradition said Terry

He presented his wife to the staff that were looking at them smiling. The young couple was very much in love, all you had to do his look at them to see it. Candy was happy to be able to rest, in reality; she was getting more and more tired.

- You like the house Candy? Asked Terry

- It's wonderful Terry, really

- How are you? The trip didn't tire you too much?

- Junior is getting bigger…

- Yes, I liked my bride with her big belly… you're very beautiful, honey…

- You say that to please me, I'm fat…

- Honey, even when you're old without any teeth, you'll always be the most beautiful woman for me…

- Thanks honey said Candy smiling

- I'm going give the tour of the house, and then you'll take a long warm bath.

He showed her the house that had 3 big leaving rooms, one big dining room, a terrace transformed into a glass leaving room, a library and study, there was a little kitchen on the main floor and a big one in the basement with the staff's quarters. On the first floor there was 7 bedrooms with individual bathroom and another small leaving room for the family. Behind the house there was a big garden and a swimming pool.

- Terry, it's wonderful….

- You can decorate the rooms as you like

- After Junior anyway…

- It's like you belly is growing as we see it… maybe you're having twins…

- Twins…?

- Yes, you're a twin, and according to doctors, you have twice the chance of having twins than anybody

- Twins? Repeated Candy, well I hope that if I have twins, I get a girl and a boy, so I'll kill two birds with one stone!

They went in their bedroom to change. The maid undid the luggage. The bedroom was the master bedroom and the biggest; there was a little room close to it that Terry had transformed into his study and another that candy will transformed into a nursery for the baby, the furniture was white, Louis the XIV style, very elegant and there was the biggest bed Candy had ever seen!

- Where did you find this bed? It's huge!

- It's a king's bed, isn't it?

- Six people or more can sleep on it…

- I don't need six people or more… you're enough for me, you know! Mrs. Freckles…

Candy burst out laughing.

- You want to try it now? Asked Candy

- You're not tired?

- I missed my husband, especially being pregnant and all…

- So, it's true what they say about pregnant women and their insatiable appetite…

- Yes …

- How did you do it all those months?

- Let's just say, I was very happy to be with my parents ….

- Oh Freckles… so you're telling me that you want me because you're pregnant?

- To be honest with you… yes!

- That's flattering…he joked

- You're responsible for my condition…come on, you know I love you… but for now, let me show you how much I missed you darling

- I think I'm going to love having a pregnant woman in my bed every night….

- I sure hope so, because, you're stuck with me, honey! She said taking his lips….

Time passed and Candy was adapting to her new life. She tried to occupy her time during the day without getting tired and was waiting for her husband's return impatiently. Her friends came to see her; Annie came almost every weekend and helped her with the decoration for the baby's rooms and buying the furniture. Georgie came to stay with her more often, towards the end of her pregnancy. Her belly was, that is so, very big and when she told the doctor in New York, that she was a twin, he started to examine her closer suspecting a multiple pregnancy. If it was twins, they won't wait 40 weeks, they always came a little earlier, a few weeks earlier…

- So Georgie, you like being married? Asked Candy the first day

- Yes, it's wonderful. I wondering how did I do without it for so long… what about you? You're happy to be with your husband?

- You have no idea!

- Oh…and you're not too tired?

- Oh… it's normal at this stage.. and if there's two of them…

- If there's two of them?

- I'm a twin…

- Oh yeah, they say we have more chance to have twins… and your belly is very big…

- I'll be happy with what I get…

Candy was happy to have Georgie with her; she missed her so much so did the rest of the family.

- Did you know that mom was in the family way? Asked Georgie

- Yes, I guessed it… she didn't want to say anything…

- It proves that, it's never too late in life. Dad is so happy!

Nathan was in fact pampering his wife, like he wanted to make up for lost time with the twins.

Archie finally started to go after Annie, she was getting desperate! She continued her courses and her mother was looking for a boutique.

Patty was with Stear, who was talking about going to the war to serve his country. The Great Aunt became ill just to the idea of losing Stear; the memories from Anthony came back to her… Patty couldn't make him change his mind, so she told him, that she wanted to go to the war too.

- Are you out of your mind? Said Stear

- Why? You want to go…

- To defend my country…

- And I want to go take care of the wounded soldiers from my country…

- But, you'll be in danger… I couldn't concentrate…

- So you have an idea of how I'm feeling just to the idea of knowing you in Europe in that senseless war… if you go, I will go too.

- That's emotional blackmail, Patty! Be reasonable!

- You should follow your own advice said Patty, I love you and I don't want to lose you Stear…

- You're not going to lose me, I promise you

- If you go, even if you go without me, I will be in Europe too in the war too

- Ok, honey, I will stay with you, it was only a suggestion…

- We can go together, if you absolutely want to serve your country…

- And put your life in danger deliberately? No way!

That's how Patty managed to convince her beloved not to go to war. He was disappointed sure, but if Patty followed him, and that something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

Neil Reagan came out of the rehab centre and was surprised to see his sister so nice, not only with him, but with everybody! What had happened when he was in rehab? Did someone brain washed his sister?

- Eliza said Neil, what came over you?

- Neil, I'm so happy that you're feeling better she said hugging him again

They were in the leaving room when a butler announced they had a visitor.

- Thank you said Eliza with a smile

Neil looked at his sister like she had three heads! Since when did she thank the help? A young man entered and Eliza ran to him and kissed him on the cheek. Eliza was very happy. Neil still couldn't believe it.

- Neil this Max and Max this my twin brother, Neil

- Pleased to meet you said Max

- Same here. You're the one to thank for my sister's metamorphosis?

- To be truthful you started it all the work when you entered rehab…I just finished what you started said Max

- Oh… I didn't know that love was a force so powerful that it could transform my sister that way it's a miracle!

They all burst out laughing. Their parents could only support their daughter for once in the good. They were happy she had found suitor from a good family, even if it was Candy's family. The great Aunt was also glad of Eliza's change, she was told everything her great niece did for charity and goodwill and she appreciated her good work.

When Candy started to feel funny, being a nurse, she knew the symptoms of labour, she called Georgie so she could come and stay with her. Georgie came with her parents who didn't want to miss the birth of their first grandchild.

- Mom, Dad, you shouldn't have bothered… said Candy

- You're kidding right, honey? We wouldn't miss this for all the money in the world! Said Roxanne

- But it could take days… maybe it's too early

- Not if there's two said Roxanne, twins are always a little early, I know what I'm talking about… I'm going to examine you. Let's go to your room.

They went in the bedroom and Roxanne examine her daughter. In Africa, she had done a lot of births and sometime the doctors were not there, or didn't have the time to get there on time.

- So, Asked Candy, am I right to get ready?

- Yes, honey, your baby is getting ready to come, but he's a few week too early. But for first-timers it's a little normal

- What about you, how are you? Are able to hide you condition?

- In big dresses, but people are not duped… it's wonderful to get pampered this time. Terry is at the theatre?

- Yes, if we have to go to the hospital, I'm going to call him to join us. I will also call Eleonor now, since it can happen one day or the other…

Georgie called Laurent and Annie who called the others… all of Candy's friends were there, aside from Albert who was away on a business trip. Terry came back in the evening and found the whole house full! He was happy that Candy was not alone, but with family and friends.

In their bed in the evening, he talked to her about his day and talked to him about her exciting day…

- I told you we needed a big house…he said

- You thought about everything, honey

- How are you feeling?

- A little funny. Junior is getting ready

- I have a terrible headache…

- Are you ok, honey? What if I need you during the night?

- If I sleep a little, I'll be fine, he said closing his eyes

- Let me get you some water and some pills said Candy

She went downstairs to the kitchen to get some water for Terry. In her condition, going up and down the stairs was good; the baby will come faster. She went back to the bedroom and found Terry a little disoriented…

- Terry? Are you all right?

- I feel like the room is spinning

- You want to go to the hospital?

- Shouldn't I be asking you that question, Juliet?

- But, you're feeling so bad…

- Give me the pills, I going to sleep and everything will be fine

- Ok

He fell asleep almost at once, without forgetting to hold his beloved in is arms. Candy woke up around 4 in the morning to go to the bathroom. Terry moved and asked if everything was alright

- How are you? She answered

- Much better, thanks he said with a sleepy voice

Candy came back to bed next to Terry. She was trying to go back to sleep when…

- Terry, Terry! She cried

- Yes Freckles…? He said with a weak voice

- Terry, my water just broke…

- What? Cried Terry sanding up suddenly, what… what do we do?

- I think we have to go to the hospital…

- What? Oh yes of course… I'm going to the hospital… he said walking to the door

- With me I hope? Said Candy smiling

- Of course, honey… where's my head?

- Terry, look at me. Take a deep breath… calm down. Everything will be fine, ok? Now go and call my mom…

- Your mom?…Oh Roxanne! Ok, which room is she in, again?

Roxanne was asleep in her husband's arms, when she heard knocks at the door.

- Roxanne, Roxanne!

It was Terry's voice. She stoop up and put on a robe on top of her nightgown and went to open the door.

- Terry, it's Candy?

- Her water broke…

- Oh… Nathan, I'm going to see Candy, ok, honey?

- Ok, said Nathan half asleep

She went to see Candy who was getting dressed

- Mom, I think it's time

- How are you feeling?

- I think, it's still every twenty minutes… I called my doctor

- It's still early… but let's go to the hospital anyway. I'm going to get ready

- Ok, Terry, you're getting ready?

- Do I have to wake the others?

- No. Let them sleep. They will come to the hospital when they are going to wake up said Roxanne

But the others had heard the noise and they were all awake. It was the general panic! They finally arrived to the hospital, all of them. Since there was not enough place in the cars, some had to take a cab. The wait was long, a few hours, in fact.

- You can go eat something said Terry, I'm going to stay here and wait

- There is no way I'm leaving said Georgie, I couldn't eat anything anyway…

The others had the same reaction. Candy had a family and friends that cared about her a lot as much as he cared, thought Terry. She was lucky. And he was going to be a father soon… that thought scared, frightened and excited him at the same time…

In the delivery room, with other women, Candy was in labour pain. The contraction were getting closer' every ten minutes,

- Mme Grandchester said the nurse, you dilatation is going fine

- Thanks said Candy, you're nice… call me Candy

The nurse, Darla, found Candy likeable, when she came in consultations. She knew she was a nurse because they talked a lot about their work. She even suggested to Candy to come and work after the birth of her baby. Candy simply told her that she would think about it, even part-time later, because she wanted to concentrate on her baby's education.

Time passed and around 1:30 in the afternoon, Candy's contractions started to come every 3 minutes… the baby was ready to come out. Candy was in pain and was trying not to scream, like the other women in the room. Some were screaming loud, some were screaming less loud. Some were pacing the floor will moaning loud in pain. Candy had to restrain herself not to order them to stop screaming. She called Darla when she felt the baby ready to come out.

- Darla, I can't take it anymore… when is the doctor coming?

Darla examined her and saw that she was ready.

- Candy…I'm going to get the doctor she said with a calm voice, everything is going to be all right, come with me on the delivery table

In the waiting room, the family and friends of Candy were dozing off. Terry was literally pacing the floor. He was talking to other fathers that were waiting for news of their wife and child too. A nurse arrived. Every time that happened, all the future fathers stood up and hoped that it was good news for them. The nurse was near them and said:

- Mr. Lewis?

- Yes, said one of the fathers…

- Congratulations, you have a beautiful little girl…

- Thank God! Said Mr. Lewis

The others fathers and future fathers congratulated them and he went to see his wife and baby.

In the delivery room, Candy had just had her baby.

- Candy, it's a boy! Said Darla, taking the baby that was crying loud

Candy smiled tired, but her contraction pains were still there.

- Doctor, said Candy aren't the contractions suppose to stop after the baby comes out?

- Yes…

- So, why am I still in pain? Oh….Oh…

- Candy, stay calm said the doctor, everything will be fine…

Darla arrived in the waiting room and walked towards Terry

- Mr. Grandchester…

- Yes? Said Terry holding his breath

- You have a boy… said Darla

The families and friends congratulated him and started screaming with joy, they kissed and congratulated Terry that was smiling and crying at the same time in his mother's arms. He was so happy! The other fathers congratulated him too.

- Can I see them? Asked Terry

- Yes, but Mr. Grandchester… it's just that…

- What? There's a problem with my wife and my son? Asked Terry worried

- No, sir, you didn't let me finish my phrase…

- What phrase?

- You have a boy…

- Yes?

- And a girl!

- What? Two? Twins!

- Oh my God! Said Roxanne happy…

The families and friends started to scream louder of joy. The other fathers congratulated Terry again. He went to see the babies; they showed him through the glass of the nursery. They were so beautiful. He went to see Candy in her room… she was on the bed, and her eyes were closed.

- Freckles…

She opened her eyes and a smile illuminated her face.

- Terry…

He came near her and sat on the bed and hugged her for long, and then he kissed her on the lips.

- Did you see the babies? Asked Candy

- They are magnificent… how are you feeling?

- I'm fine, but a little tired, but that's normal. Did you think about names?

- Junior and Junior? He joked

- Aren't we going to confuse them? She said joking as well

Two nurses entered the room with the babies in their arms.

- Here are your babies said Darla, I have the girl, here, Mr. Grandchester

- Here is the boy, there, Candy

Terry felt the biggest joy of the world. He had children with the woman he loved… he cried while holding his daughter. Candy was also submerged by an indescribable joy, she had children with the man she loved, tears of joy started to come down her tears, too.

- What would you say for James for the boy? Said Candy

- And Melissandre for the girl? Said Terry

They smiled at each other. Terry kissed his wife on the forehead.

- Thank you darling for the children, I love you

- Thank you to you too, it was a team's work… I love you

Candy had a private room, so her families and friends were allowed to come and see her. They kissed her taking turn. It was the general joy.

- Let me introduce you to Melissandre said Terry smiling

- And James said Candy

- Wow said Roxanne taking Melissandre

- They are precious said Eleonor taking James…

- Candy, are you ok? Asked Georgie, how was it…?

- Oh Georgie, you'll know soon enough! Said Candy

The others started laughing and Georgie blushed.

- Thank you all for coming, said Candy, I'm happy to have shared this joy with the people I love

- We wouldn't have missed this for the whole world, said Nathan, I'm a grandpa!

- And we are grandmas said Roxanne and Eleonor at the same time, without taking their eyes off of their grandchildren

- The girl looks like you Terry, said Stear

- And Candy, the boy looks like you, said Annie

- I think they look like both of them said Patty

The door opened and Albert came in with a big bouquet of flowers

- Mr. Albert! Said Candy smiling

- Hello, and congratulations… oh… am I seeing double? Two! Candy, Terry that's wonderful!

- Thank you Albert! Said Terry smiling

- Yes thank you for being here said Candy really moved

- You're going to cry again, Candy said Annie

- Of joy, she said

- Yes, and for now on, if it depends on me, those are the only tears you're going to shed, tears of joy said Terry with love looking at Candy

Need less to say that Candy was shed more tears of joy! When the others left, Terry was alone with his wife. The doctors allowed him to stay, since it was a private room anyway.

- Terry, there's space on the bed…

- Are you sure? He said worried, I won't bother you?

- It's not our king's bed, but at the Pony house, the bed was smaller…

Terry smiled and lied down next to his wife, holding her.

- Did I tell you how much I love you…? Said Terry

- Not in the last five minutes she said, I love you too Terry…

- I want to be with the babies…

- Let them take care of them, we'll have our hands full once we get home…

- You're right, let's take advantage of our free last free nights…

- How many more kids do you want? She asked…

- As many as you like, he said, it's up to you…

- Are you sure? I might want an army…

- …or stop here they said at the same time…

They started laughing. They always had the same idea. They had their whole life ahead of them, raising their children and live like they wanted to. Life will not be so perfect some times, but they had their love that will help them go through the obstacles of life. After all, love is the most powerful force of the universe.

THE END 


	26. Chapter 26

**SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER… **

**Epilogue **

Candy and Terry lived happily with their twins. They waited two years to have another baby. Terry continued acting and he was also directing the plays sometimes and did auditions for your actors in the rough.

Annie finished her school and opened a fashion and bridal boutique. Her mother helped her and they had fun getting paid for doing the thing they loved the most. Archie married her a few weeks after the opening of the first boutique. Annie wanted to wait before having a baby, but Mother Nature had decided differently… Fortunately, her mother was there to assist her. Mrs. Brighton was making a pleasure to get a salary for something she considered so fun. All the ideas she had about women staying home etc… were out the window.

Georgie received the visit of her two brothers, who accepted her marriage to Laurent. Abel was the most hurt. But since he loved Georgie so much… he was forced to accept the situation. But he told Laurent if he behaved badly, he would come and get her. She was also in the family way.

Roxanne and Nathan had a little boy almost to the surprise of their families and friends; she had managed to hide her pregnancy. Only close ones knew about it. Steven was so happy to finally have a little brother and Cassandra too. She spent a lot of time at Candy's to help her with the twins.

Stear and Patty became inseparable: they got married a little time after the twin's birth. Patty took some nursing course because she knew Stear wanted to go to war, she wanted to be prepared. It's like she had read his mind. They talked about it and they decided to go to the war together. Their family and friends were outraged, but their decision was made. They went to the war together; Patty as a nurse and Stear as a pilot. He was missing in action for a while. Patty knew he was alive. After the war, she looked for him everywhere and she finally found him with amnesia in a small clinic in Italy. Everybody was relieved. They adopted a little orphan boy, Giacomo that befriended Stear during his amnesia and were expecting a blessed event of their own.

Neil Reagan, took a page of his sister's conversion and became a better man. Albert became his mentor, and her became a wise business man. Eliza never changed back to the bad girl; all the love she was feeling for the first time of her life for Max, was a sensation she couldn't do without. Max loved her too and they got married. She also was in the family way. Neil married Louise, Eliza's friend.

Albert taught his other nephews with Neil; Archie and Stear after the war drama, so they could take over the family business when he's away. He took a trip and met a young missionary Michelle Morgan that he married and took her with him on his frequent trips. But he had to bring her back to America, when she got pregnant.

Susanna and Mac also got married. Mrs. Marlowe reconciled with her daughter; Susanna was married to a doctor, she was walking and was acting… Mrs. Marlowe was proud of her daughter and was waiting to become a grandmother soon.

Candy often wondered what would've happen if she hadn't caught up with Terry at Southampton… She wouldn't have married him on the boat, she wouldn't have met Georgie, she wouldn't have had twin with Terry, she would've forced him to take care of Susanna… Brrr! She has to stop with that kind of thinking… because she had every thing she ever wanted, a father, a mother, brothers and sisters, friends and especially her own family with a husband she loved with all her heart, children she cherished. Yes, Eliza's trap had set in motion a happy chain of events…

Thank you Eliza!


End file.
